Constellations
by GGHarrison
Summary: This is continuation of the series. A new vampire joins the Cullens and helps to bring down the Voluri


Prologue

Lindy chose a seat in the auditorium a couple of rows distant from the twenty-five or so other attendees just before the lecture began. There were several speakers that afternoon and Lindy gave them her undivided attention. At the end of the last presentation everyone stood and began talking. Lindy headed for the door. Another student caught up with her.

"We're all going to happy hour, Lindy. Come with us. It'll be fun."

"Thanks for inviting me but I've got work." She walked quickly away. The student watched her leave. He wanted to see her after class but she always had an excuse.

Lindy walked across campus toward her apartment nearly a mile away. She winced a little thinking about the young man who asked her to happy hour. She hoped his feelings weren't hurt. It would be better for him to keep his distance. She wondered, though, if she would ever have a friend. Was it even possible?

There were a number of students hanging around the campus grounds, despite gathering shadows in the late afternoon, because the weather was so mild. There were couples holding hands, small groups of students sitting together, laughing and talking, or listening to music. Lindy saw some boys playing football in an open space. Just as she approached the field, the ball carrier was tackled. He got up yelling and holding a bloody nose. Lindy paused, staring at him an instant before resolutely averting her face. She held her breath and clenched her fists, changed her direction and hurried off, not slowing until she got into her garage apartment. She berated herself for not anticipating that accident.

She pulled hairpins from her hair, took off her glasses and her suit and sensible pumps. She put on a tshirt and sweatpants, washed off her make-up and went to the small table where her notebook computer waited. She had a write-up to finish for tomorrow. She completed that paper and spent more time reviewing notes on the clients she was scheduled to see the next day. She glanced at the clock. Time to get ready for work.

She braided her hair back and put on a brown polyester uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror. Not for the first time, she asked herself what sort of life she was living. There had to be something better, but what was it? Wouldn't it be easier to live like the others she had known? She could stop going to school, working at a mindless job, and telling the lies and evasions that kept her life secret. Then a nightmarish memory burned in her thoughts. No, no, she would never join the others. She could never live like them. Someday, somehow, she would find a purpose for her life. Until then, work and school would fill her hours.

She caught the bus for the office building where she worked as the night janitor. The security officer let her in. She kept her eyes down, her shoulders bowed and mumbled a thank you, trudging in past him. She stowed her bag in her locker and pushed her cart to the elevator. Her work was dull and repetitive, but it wasn't hard. She could work at her own pace and there was very little contact with people all night. She carried a paperback to read on breaks. Her shift ended at six am after she mopped the lobby floor, and she went back to the bus stop.

In her apartment, she took down her hair, and showered. She spent the next hour becoming a business-like therapist: severe suit, hair pinned up, careful make-up, studious looking glasses, and briefcase.

Once she was ready, she took a few minutes to rearrange things in her apartment, folding the futon from bed to sofa, changing the dishes in the sink in the tiny kitchen, flushing the toilet, all in pretense that she lived a human life there.

She spent her day at the clinic seeing her troubled young clients. The last two hours she reviewed the cases with her preceptor and submitted her write-up. Her professor had noticed she didn't socialize much and was concerned about this serious minded post-doc. She invited Lindy over for dinner that night.

"Oh, thank you for thinking of me but my brother is in Seattle this week for business. He goes back home tomorrow. I'm going up to see him." She used another of her ready excuses. She would have to have a happy story about her brother's visit when the professor asked on Monday. And have a different excuse prepared for next time.

In her apartment once again, Lindy changed her outfit, this time putting on jeans and a weatherproof jacket with pockets. She pulled out her schedule, maps and a calendar. Her experience near that football game was still bothering her. Her thirst was building. She needed to take care of that, but it could wait a few more days. She would go Monday evening before work. She had promised herself a trip to the beach this weekend. She planned to explore the beaches north of the Hoh River. Those were on protected lands so there would be few people around. She would turn east well before reaching the edge of the refuge and the small towns at the north end of the Olympic Peninsula.

The landlady knocked on Lindy's door. She was too inquisitive about Lindy's activities, and was the reason why Lindy took care to rearrange her apartment at least twice a day.

"I've brought your mail. I made these cookies this morning, the ones you like."

Lindy took the mail and the plate of cookies. "Thank you, Mrs. Wallis. I do like these."

"I'd guess that letter from the university is about graduation."

"That would be my guess, too."

Mrs. Wallis was looking at her casual clothes. "Shouldn't you be going out? It's Friday evening."

"I'm meeting some friends later. Cooking out and a movie on the flat-screen."

"You'll have a good time, then. Just a reminder, you have to give me notice when you decide to move on, so I can advertise for another renter."

"I've been sending out some resumes. I'll give you notice when I decide where I'll go." Disappointed that she didn't learn more, the landlady went back to her own home. Lindy watched her go. Mrs. Wallis occasionally entered Lindy's room and snooped around, so she dashed into the local grocery for fresh food to store in the fridge and put away her papers and computer. There wasn't anything here, nothing with names or addresses, no photos, IDs or documents for Mrs. Wallis to find. Those were kept in a locker at the bus station. She pulled out the futon and arranged blankets and pillows on it. She dropped some clothes and shoes on the floor and put some fast food wrappers and a soda can she found at work in the wastebasket under the sink. She put three of the cookies in her pocket. She would scatter them to the birds.

Lindy rode the bus to the edge of town in the early evening. She waited for an opportunity to slip unseen into the trees. She ran swiftly west toward the Olympic National Forest and the Pacific coast. She noticed small woodland animals that fell silent at her approach. She stopped once, downwind of some deer. She had seen deer before on previous visits to the forest. Their heartbeats fascinated her. She hid carefully in some brush to observe them as they picked their way along.

Lindy reached the coastline near dawn. She cautiously moved out of the forest and into the open, onto a deserted beach. It was too cool for most people to be out yet. Lindy sat on a big piece of driftwood to watch the waves slapping the sand. Eventually she got up to walk north along the beach, stopping often to see the water splash over boulders at the shoreline. She looked for tidepools and seashells. She saw seabirds dive into the water in pursuit of tiny fish. The ceaseless heaving of the water was mesmerizing. She could smell the salty seawater when it sprayed her face. Every little way was a new scene to enjoy. She wondered why she had not come here much sooner.

About three in the afternoon Lindy came to a wide beach with a high rock cliff on the far side. There were some interesting rock islands in the sea beyond the cliff. She was entranced by the isolated gray world here, bounded by a low cloudy sky, iron colored water, the wet rocky cliff, and the dark pebbly beach. The waves crashing against the rocks seemed to pound away the tensions of Lindy's existence. Lindy lingered there, breathing with the rhythm of the waves. She closed her eyes and let the thunder of the surf fill her ears. It was easy to lose herself here, to imagine there was nothing else in the world, to have no worries, to feel totally free. It was very peaceful.

Then suddenly, there was something else. Lindy's eyes snapped up the beach. She could hear harsh breathing and heavy pounding feet, a lot of them, coming toward her and very quickly. She was already turning away from the water to run for safety. Whatever it was, whatever _they _were, was not natural.

**CONSTELLATIONS**

Dear Garrett Jan 18, 2011

Esme and I will be in Forks, Washington March 18th-

21st to visit Edward and Bella. We would very much

like to see you then, if you can travel to Forks.

I would also like to meet your friend Spencer. Your

questions about helping him are perceptive. I believe

I can be of service to you both.

Warmest regards,

_Carlisle Cullen_

Chapter 1

Garrett read Carlisle's note out loud to Kate.

"I would like to see Carlisle and hear what Edward and Bella have been doing. Why don't we go, Kate?"

"If you like."

"We'll take Spence too, to meet other vegetarians. Carlisle wants to encourage him."

John Spencer Scott was an old friend of Garrett's who had been staying with them for six months, trying the vegetarian lifestyle. Spence was very determined but he was not sure he could continue controlling his thirst apart from his friends. This trip would be his first time away from their remote home and his first exposure to humans since becoming a vegetarian.

Carlisle greeted Garrett and Spence warmly when they arrived at the Cullen's house. He had begun to document his experience in helping others to manage their thirst and avoid killing humans. He was interested in both Garrett's and Spence's progress and what practices they found most helpful along the way. Spence explained the stress management methods he was using. The men were discussing ways to encourage each other when Edward suddenly said, "A red-haired female vampire has entered reservation lands, and Jacob and some of the others are going after her!"

This news startled Carlisle, reminding him of trouble with a red haired vampire named Victoria, but Edward had killed Victoria five years before. He gave Edward a questioning look. "Yes, alone and very thirsty," answered Edward. "But not hunting."

"Could we find her before the pack does?"

Edward led them out toward the river which was the boundary between the Quileute reservation and the hunting area ceded to the Cullens. They could hear several wolves crashing through the forest, and then Edward spotted the vampire, high in the trees on the Quileute side of the river.

"Come to this side and you will be out of their territory," Carlisle called.

Lindy jumped lightly down some thirty yards away and, after an annoyed glance at them, turned to face the wolves. Four large wolves burst from the forest and stopped at the river's edge, slavering and bouncing with rapacity. Then Jacob, in human form, ran from the forest and leapt across the river to confront her. He towered over her, flexing his muscles and giving her his most aggressive expression.

She was quick to acknowledge her mistake. "I understand I trespassed on your lands. I am sorry I caused so much trouble."

"Vampires are not tolerated here. If you come onto the reservation again, you will be killed."

"I was only watching waves crash onto those rocks off the beach. But I respect your warning. I won't trespass again."

Jacob looked ready for a fight but her soft answer cooled him off. With a nod to Carlisle and Edward, he crossed the river and disappeared with the wolves back into the forest. Spence wondered how she could face Jacob twice her size and threatening to kill her with no hint of fear.

Lindy watched the wolves until they were gone, then relaxed her stance. She turned toward Carlisle and the others with a guarded look and hesitated. One of them was listening to her thoughts. She studied the four vampires trying to determine which was poking about in her mind. These vampires were different than any she had ever encountered. They didn't seem feral like the other vampires she met before. They were all refined looking, tastefully dressed, and all gazing at her with concerned expressions.

Carlisle stepped forward to meet her. "I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is Edward, Garrett, and Spencer. Do you live near here?"

"My name is Lindy Moore. I've lived in Tacoma about eight months. I've been exploring around Mt Rainier and the Olympics recently. I didn't realize there were others here."

"We are only here for a few days. We would appreciate it if you didn't hunt in this area as we wish to keep our visit secret."

"I haven't any plans to hunt today."

"In that case would you stay and get acquainted? Our house is this way. My wife Esme would like to meet you." Carlisle noted her flat black eyes. It had been weeks since she last fed.

Lindy decided it was the tall auburn-haired boy Edward who was in her mind. She frowned at him and a surprised look crossed his face. She would have to guard her thoughts around him. Carlisle was pleasant, with an open expression and a friendly manner she liked. Garrett was the tallest, with curious eyes. He had long sandy hair tied at the nape of his neck. Spencer was a very attractive boy with bright gold-brown hair. He was athletically built and was a few inches shorter than the others. His shirt had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

Lindy cautiously agreed to accompany them. Her attention darted from one to the other as they walked. She avoided getting close to any of them. She noticed the blonde man, Carlisle, making frequent eye contact with the auburn-haired boy.

When they neared the house, Esme came outside to greet them with a pleasant smile. Carlisle introduced Lindy. Esme's interested gaze shifted from Carlisle to Lindy. "I'm pleased to meet you, Lindy. Won't you come inside?" she reached for Lindy's arm. Lindy began to feel a little more comfortable. They entered the house and Lindy found herself in a large room furnished in simple muted colors. The style fit her impression of Carlisle and Esme exactly.

Carlisle said, "We lived here years ago. We return occasionally to see old friends like Garrett and Kate, who live in Denali, Alaska. Will you stay long in Tacoma, Lindy?"

"A few more months. I'm attending U-Dub, doing a post-doc year counseling runaway teens."

Carlisle was intrigued. "You want to help people?"

"I'm enjoying the work for now. I'm not sure what I'll do next."

"What were you doing out today?"

"I spend my free time exploring wilderness areas. Time alone is so liberating. I don't have to be so careful if there are no people nearby. I found this house a couple of weeks ago and sensed that vampires had been here. Anyway, today I was walking along the beach for miles. It was careless of me to be so exposed but I hadn't seen anyone all day. I was admiring a really nice spot when there was a little noise from the trees, away up the beach. I could hear big heartbeats and breathing and five huge wolves came out, right at me. Usually animals shy away. I had just enough time to run for the nearest tall tree to escape them. The fastest, a big red-brown one, jumped up after me and snapped his teeth just inches too short. I've never encountered anything like them before, and that boy that was with them, and they have a boundary line? They are not wolves. What are they?"

"You entered the Quileute Indian Reservation. Some of them are shape-shifters who become wolves, especially if vampires are around. We have a very good relationship with them because we stick to a treaty and stay off the reservation. You spoke to the Alpha, Jacob. He will be here later. These wolves have killed vampires before, though. Escaping them was quite an accomplishment."

"I was lucky you were there. Otherwise they might have chased me for hours. Could I ask a question of you?"

Carlisle leaned forward.

"I see that all of you have light eyes. I haven't met other vampires with gold eyes."

"My family and Garrett's hunt animals instead of humans. That causes the light-colored eyes. It is not an easy commitment to make. It can take years sometimes to learn to control thirst, but we believe this way allows us to live together as a family, to love each other."

"You hunt animals? Out here? Wild animals, like deer?"

"Yes, deer and sometimes predator species."

"You call your coven a family?"

"We call ourselves a family because of how close we are. We aren't just a group of vampires. My family consists of four couples: Esme and myself, Edward and his wife Bella, and two other couples who stayed in our home in New Hampshire. "

"You can maintain a house like this for years?"

"Yes, we live with human neighbors, interacting with humans. We must keep our secrets and control our thirst to do it. It is the way we prefer to live. You live among humans, too, if you go to school and counsel teens."

"Yes, I'm near humans at school but I don't socialize outside of class, that's why I'm out in the woods on the weekend. I read evenings in the library and work nights in an office building in town. As for thirst, well, I'm thirsty all the time, to keep my eyes dark so nobody notices."

Carlisle was already hoping she would express interest in their way of life. He would look for an opportunity to discuss it with her.

"You have been going to college several years to be in a post-doctorate program?"

"Yes, I've been in college quite a while."

Spence asked "Where were you before coming to Washington?"

Lindy looked at him and smiled. She was glad he had spoken up. He was eager to be included in the conversation and she liked his infectious grin and the cute dimple in his right cheek.

"I was in Chicago about three years, and Boulder Colorado before that. I move often. This is my favorite place. The beaches and forests are so natural, so untouched. There are not too many people here. You live in Alaska, Spencer?"

"Call me Spence. I've been there since last fall, with my friend Garrett. I've lived a mobile life myself. Never stay in one place very long." That appeared to be all he was going to say, so Lindy turned to Esme.

"You updated this house? You must have done a lot of work." Esme invited her on a tour of the house.

"We took out some walls down here, to make it more open. I completely tore out and rebuilt the kitchen. It has the latest in appliances and fixtures." They went upstairs. "This room was Carlisle's office. These were bedrooms. We put in several bathrooms up here." She loved to talk about renovations and decorating and Lindy picked up some details about the family by listening closely. Esme was warm, with a nurturing way that made Lindy feel at ease very quickly.

When they returned to the living room, Garrett and Kate were leaving to hunt. Carlisle was going with them. Edward expected Bella to return shortly so he would wait. Spence was invited to accompany them but he wavered. He found that hunting often helped his thirst a little, but he wanted a chance to talk with Lindy. He decided to hunt first and spend time with Lindy later.

Spence was already interested in her. She had been so unafraid facing those wolves. He wondered what in her life had given her that kind of courage. Her long sleek cinnamon colored hair fascinated him. He wanted to know if it felt as silky as it looked. Her hands fluttered gracefully while she talked. She seemed absorbed in anything people said. He hoped she would be that attentive to him, if he could think of anything to say.

After Carlisle and the others left to hunt, Edward asked about her coursework at the university. He grew more curious about her while they talked. Usually meeting a new vampire was reason for caution because of the potential for danger. He used to be so protective of Bella and Renesmee. That hadn't been much of a problem lately, but Edward was still cautious when it came to his family. Lindy's thoughts were about how pleased she was with what she saw and how interested she was to know more about them.

Edward heard a car approaching the house. "My wife and daughter are here." He went to the door and greeted his wife with a kiss.

"Bella, this is Lindy Moore. I'm sure Jacob told you he and the others pursued a vampire today?"

"Yes, he did." Bella's gaze was curious. "He said you and Carlisle were there."

"Carlisle invited her to the house. We've been getting to know her. Lindy, this is my wife, Bella."

Bella smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Lindy."

"And this is my daughter Renesmee."

Lindy was mystified to hear Edward speak of having a daughter. Vampires could not have children, but Renesmee looked very much like Bella, with Edward's reddish hair. Renesmee was mortal. Lindy could hear her heartbeat, lighter and faster than a human's, and feel the heat of her body. She had a nice smell without being tempting. Bella chuckled at her confusion.

"Renesmee is our biological daughter. Edward and I were married while I was still human."

"I didn't know that was possible."

Edward said, "No one did. It was dangerous for Bella to carry a vampire's child. I had to change her after delivering Renesmee, to save her life. Renesmee is now four years old. She is growing up fast. Bella and Renesmee have been visiting on the reservation today with Jacob."

Lindy's eyes widened. "They let you come on the reservation?"

Bella laughed. "Just me and Renesmee and only if Jacob is with us."

Renesmee looked up and hurried to the door. "Jacob's coming in for a minute."

More questions leapt to Lindy's mind as the tall boy who had threatened her entered the house. His big grin vanished when he saw Lindy. He moved slightly in front of Renesmee.

Edward said, "Jacob, do you remember seeing Lindy earlier?"

"Yeah." He looked from one to the other, puzzled. "Your name is Lindy?"

"Lindy Moore. And you are Jacob."

"We've been getting to know each other." Edward told Jacob.

He narrowed his eyes at Edward. "You think she is okay?"

"Carlisle invited her to meet everyone."

Renesmee pulled him away by the arm. They stood by the door, whispering. Bella and Edward were watching them.

"Don't mind him, Lindy. He'll be okay. Jacob is very devoted to Renesmee. They are very close. We didn't like it much at first, until we saw that he provides an extra layer of protection for her. He travels with us. He and Renesmee will likely marry someday."

Jacob asked Bella, "When do you expect Charlie in the morning?"

"He and Sue will come after breakfast."

"I'll be back early then." Jacob returned to the reservation. Renesmee excused herself and went upstairs. Once she was gone, Lindy wrinkled her nose. She hadn't noticed when they met outside, but in the house there was a very strong dog odor around Jacob.

Bella laughed. "Yes, Jacob and the other shape-shifters have an unpleasant smell, not like humans at all. Now I want to know about your confrontation with the wolf pack."

After an hour or so Carlisle, Kate, Garrett and Spence returned from their hunt. They told a little about their hunt. Garrett recounted how they stalked their prey, carefully driving the herd toward a small open area where they each took down their deer. Lindy had not known vampires that hunted animals rather than humans, so she listened closely to their talk. She thought about the deer she had seen in the woods. They had not smelled very appetizing.

Garrett asked, "Spence, you looked like you enjoyed the hunt. You are getting better at it, too. Is it feeling more natural to you now?"

Spence smiled self-consciously. "Yeah, I like the chase. That part's more challenging than catching some helpless human. There's less danger of being seen while hunting in the woods, and I appreciate being able to feed as often as I want to. Still doesn't taste good, though."

Spence saw his chance to speak with Lindy. Since she liked the outdoors, he suggested a hike to the river. "There's a pretty spot just down the river about half a mile. There are some big rocks and a waterfall. I saw it yesterday." Lindy was delighted that Spence invited her outside. She wanted an opportunity to know him better. He must be uncommonly sensitive to want to change his feeding habits, and that smile and dimple were seriously magnetic. As they walked together, she asked about his life and how he chose to try hunting animals instead of humans.

"I was born near Cincinnati in 1932. I went a year to Ohio State then I enlisted in the army and was sent to Korea. Garrett was there. He likes the excitement of wartime and it is easy to find prey on battlefields. I was badly injured when he decided to change me. I stayed with him a few years then we parted ways. I've been roaming around ever since. I stay in an area a few weeks then move on before people begin to recognize me. I have a few friends I run into once in a while, like Garrett. We occasionally meet up for a few days. Several years ago Garrett met Kate and moved to Alaska to live with her. Kate and her coven abstain from human blood, so Garrett learned to hunt animals with them. I thought he was crazy but he stuck to it. He told me he was happy and was enjoying being part of a family. He asked me to come for a visit, which I did. His life there appeared satisfying but I still thought hunting animals was nuts and I left, then last fall I decided I could try it. I could always just leave again if I wanted. It has not been easy, animal blood is not so appealing. But Garrett's family loves each other. I had forgotten what that was like. It's only been a few months but I am beginning to see that life can be more than just hunting."

"What was your first taste like?"

Spence grimaced. "Not so good. Garrett killed a deer and gave it to me to try. It smelled rank and tasted worse. I choked and couldn't manage more than a couple of swallows. But I'm not doing this for the taste. I want to change my life."

"What do you want to do?"

"Someday I want a family. I'm just getting through one day at a time now. But you made me think . . ."

"Yes?"

"You are going to the University of Washington?"

"Just for this school year."

"I didn't get to finish college before I was changed. Maybe I could do something useful or worthwhile if I earned a degree."

"You might want to start over, take the basics again. Universities have changed since the fifties. Some courses never meet in person, sometimes there is no textbook. It's all done electronically using computers and the internet. You will find your schoolwork really easy, thanks to our enhanced recall."

By that time they arrived at the river's edge where huge ferns grew. They lingered a while there, then they followed the river a little further where it swirled into eddies and boiled over big rocks on its way toward the ocean. Lindy was surprised at the lift of her spirits while talking alone with Spence.

"Tell me about Garrett and Kate. Do they call themselves a family like the Cullens?"

"Yeah, they say they are the Cullen's cousins. There's Garrett and Kate, Kate's sister Tanya and their friends Eleazar and Carmen. Kate and Tanya have been together a thousand years or more. Eleazar and Carmen were with the Volturi guard a long time ago. Eleazar had a privileged position with them because he can detect whether a vampire has special gifts. He can even identify humans with the potential for a gift, so the Volturi would change them. But Carmen and Eleazar decided to leave the Volturi and look for a gentler life, which they found with Kate and Tanya."

"I've heard about the Volturi before. They are a large powerful coven in Italy."

"They are more than that. Sort of a government over the vampire world. They have been in power, enforcing rules for more than two thousand years. You should ask Carlisle or Eleazar about them if you want to know more. They both worked with the Volturi before."

"Okay. Maybe I'll get a chance to ask about them. Could you tell me more about your hunt this afternoon? You said it was challenging."

"Carlisle knew some good places to look for deer. We found some a couple of miles away. The pursuit was exciting. Deer are fast and nimble and they tend to change direction abruptly. We had to be quick and anticipate them. When we got them in the open, I jumped forward and caught mine by the horns. I'm getting better at it."

"You can tolerate the taste now? After how many months?"

"It's been about six months. Still tastes really sour. I finish my kill every time, but I'm always unsatisfied and wanting more. It just isn't enough to entirely quench my thirst. I know it can sustain me, and I know it helps some with my control. That confidence helps me bear the taste. So I can swallow it now." Spence paused. He wrinkled his brow. "Garrett tells me I'm doing well. He and Kate have stayed close to me anytime there might be a human nearby since we left the house in Alaska. The first time I saw a human was at a gas station on the way here. I only got a little whiff but it was so good. Garrett told me to stop breathing and Kate was ready to grab me. She has a power, she can give you a powerful electric shock with her hands, enough to stop you whatever you're doing. I got through it okay but it's hard to imagine myself being near humans everyday."

By then they had wandered a long way from the house. With a mischievous look he suggested a race back to the house, so Lindy ran. She felt a certain joy in the freedom of running. Spence was fast and tricky but he was watching her too closely. He ran into a tree, uprooting it, and he tumbled into a gully instead of jumping over it like Lindy did. They were both laughing as they reached the house. Carlisle and Esme, drawn by the noise, met them at the door.

"What's happened?" asked Esme.

"We were racing," answered Lindy, brushing her hair out of her face.

"I'd say Lindy won," Carlisle laughed, looking at Spence. His clothes were ripped at the knees and elbows and there was a big grass stain across his shoulders. He had dirt on his face and leaves in his hair. Lindy was a little windblown but otherwise fresh and clean.

Spence went to clean up and change.

Carlisle and Esme were still looking at Lindy. Her guarded manner was gone, instead her face was lit up with excitement and her black eyes were laughing. They exchanged a meaningful glance. They were gratified to see that she was losing her reserve and was eager to make friends.

"Where did you and Spence go?" asked Esme.

"He showed me a pretty spot further up the river."

They chatted a few more minutes until Spence was dressed. Carlisle and Esme went to talk with him privately about controlling his thirst.

What an eventful day it had turned out to be. Lindy had met so many new people who were convivial and welcoming. Could this all be real? It seemed so wonderful and wonderful things had not been part of her life in so long. It was difficult for her to trust appearances and yet she was actually enjoying her visit with this coven.

Carlisle's idea of family was thought-provoking. The families consisted of several couples who appeared to be very happy together. In her experience, vampires could not get along this well. Most vampires lived alone or in pairs and were violent, but Carlisle spoke of love and commitment. As she was reflecting on her new friend's relationships, she heard a slight noise and looked up to see Carlisle waiting nearby.

"I didn't want to disturb you; you looked so deep in concentration. Would you like to ask more questions?" He gave her a knowing look and sat nearby, ready to talk. Her initial impression that he was cultured and genteel was proving truer with every hour that passed.

"I would like to know more. Tell me about yourself and how your family came to be."

"I was born in London about 1640. My father was a minister in the Church. It was a time that the church hunted witches and vampires. I was out hunting those creatures one night and I was bitten by a vampire from the sewers. I hid myself while the change took place. I was horrified to find that I had become like the monsters I hunted. I wouldn't kill people to feed so I grew weak and very thirsty. I tried to kill myself, but we can't drown or stab ourselves, jumping off buildings does not harm us. We can't starve. I was hiding among some trees in the forest outside the city when some deer passed by. Almost before I knew it I had a deer and was drinking its blood. I found that animal blood could sustain me.

I traveled to Europe and educated myself, learning languages and reading. I encountered the Volturi in Italy. Their scholarship and appreciation of art and music impressed me, so I stayed with them several years, but they didn't like my feeding habits. I traveled next to America and began studying medicine. I learned much about surgery during times of war. I kept looking for another vampire who might share my philosophy but there was no one. At last it occurred to me to create a vampire myself and teach him my ways. I couldn't bring myself to bite someone until I found Edward, who was an orphan and dying of the Spanish flu when I changed him. It was hard to bite him, taste his blood, see him suffer the change, and harder still to teach him to control his thirst. But it worked out in the end. He became the companion I needed. In time I added the others. And as for Bella, I believe you heard her story this afternoon didn't you?"

"Yes and quite an epic romance it was," They both smiled at that. No one who met Edward and Bella would ever mistake how deeply in love they were.

"Could you tell me more about yourself?" Carlisle asked. "How do you manage your thirst if you are near humans every day?"

Lindy's eyes slid away. She had kept her life a secret for so long. But everyone, especially Carlisle, had been so open, and she wanted their friendship so much. Surely Carlisle would let her answer a little at a time.

"I've never tasted human blood."

"Never? You hunt animals, like us?" Carlisle was astonished. Maybe there were other vegetarians out there.

"The one who changed me taught me to go to slaughterhouses and collect blood there. It

was a simple and expedient way to manage my thirst. He didn't want me to go anywhere

near humans, not even to feed."

He was speechless a moment. "You are never seen?"

Lindy gave a secretive smile. "No. Once I learned when and where to go it was easy. The humans don't guard that closely. I can usually get in, collect a gallon or so and drink it there, and leave, all within a couple of minutes. I go every few weeks. Sometimes I have to travel pretty far."

"Who changed you?"

"He was called Milton. He expected I would be his mate but I was angry with him about being changed." She hesitated. "To answer your next question, I have never hunted. I've always lived in cities. No large creatures there."

Again he was stunned. He thought to himself, this is the shock other vampires experience when hearing that we drink animal blood for the first time.

"I've noticed the deer in the woods here. They smell, um, tangy. How do you catch one?"

Carlisle tried not to laugh. "We're pretty fast."

Lindy was skeptical.

"It is instinctual. We can help, if you want."

"Hunting for human blood is instinctual. Chasing deer in the forest must be different."

"A little. Those who have experience with both inform me that hunting animals takes more skill. How did you get through your newborn period? Most of us are uncontrollable then."

Lindy couldn't help but grimace. Just the sort of question she didn't want to answer. "Maybe another day on that subject?"

"No problem. Can you tell me when you were changed?"

"In 1969. I was 18."

"You said you didn't know what you might do when your year is done?"

"I go from one school to the next. I have been accepted to a couple of schools in the fall."

"What do you typically do in the summer?"

"I usually keep going to class. I was thinking of staying here, keeping my night job and exploring the forests, until it was time to start at the next school. It is so nice here. I can be outdoors most days."

"Would you consider coming to New Hampshire for the summer? Esme and I would love to have you and get to know you better. You can meet the rest of the family. We'll take you hunting, if you are interested in learning how."

Lindy would have cried if she was capable. Carlisle was so kind.

"I'd like that very much. You have made me feel so welcome."

Lindy's head swarmed with new ideas. A family of vampires who welcomed shape-shifting wolves and humans, at the same time. Eight vampires who could live together in harmony, even love. She didn't know such an existence was possible.

Jacob arrived not long after dawn. Garrett and Kate were already hovering over Spence, who looked apprehensive. Lindy felt miserable for him. Charlie and his wife, Sue, drove up in his patrolcar. Esme whispered to Lindy, "Charlie hasn't seen Bella or Renesmee for several years. They've been traveling. Charlie knows Bella and Renesmee and the rest of us are … different? But no more than that. He has agreed not to ask and we don't talk about it around him. Sue knows, because her children are like Jacob, shapeshifters. We'll just let them have a nice family visit, as long as they'd like, today."

Charlie greeted his daughter and granddaughter enthusiastically. He hugged Bella only briefly and shook Edward's hand but his attention was on Renesmee.

"You've grown up! You look like a young lady now!" Charlie was smiling but his voice sounded strained and he looked rather stunned.

Bella intervened. "Dad, come sit over here. Did you eat breakfast already? We made coffee, would you like a cup?"

Esme was already in the kitchen and returned with a tray holding a pot and two mugs. Bella kept Charlie talking and he began to relax as he sipped his coffee. He looked around the room and nodded at Carlisle. He noticed Garrett and Kate.

Carlisle said, "Charlie, you might remember our friend Kate. She came to Edward and Bella's wedding. This is her husband Garrett and their friend Spencer. And this is Lindy, someone we met just recently."

Lindy smiled at Charlie but didn't approach him. Charlie was looking uncomfortably at Spence, who was gritting his teeth, holding his breath and clenching his fists tightly at his sides.

Lindy felt everyone in the room tense up, except Carlisle, who turned pleasantly to Edward. "We should give you some time alone to visit with Charlie. You have a great deal to talk about, I imagine, and you want as much time together as you can get. It was nice to see you and Sue again, Charlie. Make yourself at home here. I hope you all have a nice visit. See you later."

Garrett and Kate murmured goodbyes and led Spence to the front door. All three darted off together into the woods as soon as they got outside. Carlisle followed them.

Lindy and Esme went upstairs to Carlisle's old study and sat in chairs near a floor to ceiling window looking out at the forest, with the river in the distance.

"Esme, Carlisle told me some about his life. How about you? How did you meet Carlisle?"

"I was nearly dead when Carlisle found me. My human life had become so awful I tried to commit suicide. Carlisle secreted me to his home and changed me there. He and Edward hovered over me until I woke. Carlisle was so overwrought! He felt guilty about the pain of changing and was worried about whether he'd done the right thing for me. He was supportive during my newborn period. Before long I knew that I loved him and we were married. My life with Carlisle has been wonderful. I've found fulfillment making a home for Carlisle and being a mother to a houseful of teenagers."

"Edward and Bella have left your home now, but Carlisle said there are four others in your home in New Hampshire."

"Yes, Edward and Bella have gone. We miss them, but our life continues. Carlisle works at the hospital, our four teenagers go to school, and I am remodeling our house."

"And you've come here for just a few days' visit?"

"To see Edward and Bella while they were here. They've been looking for others like Renesmee. Carlisle wanted to see Garrett too. They are old friends."

"How old?"

"I believe they met during the Revolutionary War. Carlisle tried to talk him into trying the vegetarian diet back then but Garrett was not interested, at least not until he met Kate. Carlisle has been so happy for him, and so anxious for him to learn to manage his thirst. He's been looking forward to this chance to encourage Garrett and his friend Spencer."

"What about those wolves? How did you get to be friends with wolves who want to kill vampires?"

Esme laughed. "It is a strange friendship isn't it? Let's see. It's such a long story. There's a small Indian tribe here, the Quileutes. Some of them, mostly young men, who are shapeshifters, become wolves when vampires are nearby. We first met them when we lived here in the thirties. Carlisle made an agreement with them: we would stay off their reservation and wouldn't hunt humans in this area, and the wolves would let us live here in peace.

Then, a few years ago, we came back to live here again. Bella was still human then, and Bella and Jacob were already good friends. That friendship allowed us to work together when the Volturi came here to threaten us. The wolves' presence helped make the Volturi back down that day.

Now, Jacob is devoted to Renesmee, so our relationship with the shapeshifters continues. You violated the agreement on the beach yesterday, but Jacob made the others back off."

"I'm sure they would have torn me apart if they could have caught me. Why did the Volturi come here to threaten you?"

"They thought Renesmee was an immortal child. You know, when a human child becomes a vampire. Immortal children are forbidden, there haven't been any for centuries. The Volturi were coming to kill us for breaking that rule."

"And the wolves made them leave?"

"Well, no. It was much more complicated than that. It is quite obvious that Renesmee is not immortal. She has a heartbeat, her body is warm. They conceded that point quickly, but we were still in danger. Aro, the leader of the Volturi, admires Edward, Bella and Alice, one of our family in New Hampshire. He wanted to acquire them for their powers and was willing to kill the rest of us to do so. But we had our friends and about a dozen wolves there to support us. We were all ready to fight for our family and the wolves were eager to kill vampires. The Volturi decided to leave rather than fight us that day."

"The Volturi still want Edward and the others?"

"Yes. They all have gifts Aro wants to use. Edward can read thoughts; Alice can see the future and Bella has a protective power.

Lindy, would you help me downstairs? It is getting late. Carlisle and Kate were supposed to help me make dinner for Jacob and Charlie and Sue, but they haven't come back."

"Of course I'll come, but I don't know how to cook. I won't be any help. You know how?"

"I got experience with simple things when Edward was seeing Bella before she was changed. Come on, it'll be fun."

Esme handed Lindy a big pot to fill with water and had her scrub vegetables. Lindy smiled to herself. This wasn't too difficult, but then Sue came in the kitchen to help. Lindy couldn't bear watching her slice vegetables for a salad. Humans were so fragile. Wasn't Sue aware of what might happen if she cut herself? Lindy took dishes into the dining room, glad to get out of the kitchen. Charlie's face brightened when he saw spaghetti and salad on the table.

Carlisle came in just as they were finishing the meal. He gave Esme a loving look and offered to help clean up.

Charlie and Sue continued their visit with Bella and Renesmee until a little after nine.

Charlie said, "I'm afraid we must go home now, Bella. It is getting late and I have a shift tomorrow. I'll knock off early and we'll be over by four tomorrow afternoon. Will that be okay?"

"Of course, Dad."

Sue said, "I'll bring dinner, so you won't have to cook, Bella. We'll just need to warm it up when we're ready."

"That's very thoughtful, Sue, thank you."

Bella and Renesmee followed them out for one more hug before Charlie and Sue drove off. Garrett, Kate and Spence came out of the woods when they were gone. Lindy didn't want to be caught studying Spence but she couldn't help herself. His strained expression was gone and the bright smile and dimple were back. Lindy thought his first exposures to humans had gone very well. No one had died and Spence hadn't lost control.

Esme asked, "Did you enjoy your visit, Bella?"

She was still listening to the sound of the patrolcar on the long driveway. "Yes it was nice." Bella sighed. "I wish we could have more time."

Edward said, "It's risky, being here. We might be recognized. Make the most of our few days here."

Carlisle said, "We are ready to hear about what you've been doing, Edward."

Esme added, "And hear your next plans."

They gathered in the livingroom to hear what Edward had to say.

"We started with Nahuel and Huilen in Chile. They were as curious about us as we were about them. They especially wanted to hear how Bella loved Renesmee from the moment she knew Renesmee was coming, how Bella was willing to do anything to protect her. We were there several weeks and then we went all together to find his sisters, who were living as nomads with their father Joham in the mountains of southern Chile. They are like Nahuel, tall and strong despite being over a hundred years old. They didn't have information on their expected lifespan. None of them have attempted to live among humans or to marry or produce children of their own, although Jennifer, the youngest of them, expressed a desire to do that someday. All wanted to keep in contact with Renesmee and asked us to visit again some time.

After Nahuel went back home, Bella and I visited more villages trying to chase down legends, to see if we could find any others. We heard plenty of stories but couldn't find any proof. We went from Chile to Argentina to the Amazon River basin trying to find anyone with connections to half-vampires, but no luck."

Esme asked, "What are your plans now that you've come back to the States? Won't you come home, and go to college with the others?"

Edward answered, "We are staying here a few more days to visit with Charlie. Next we'll go to Asia to keep looking for half-vampires. Renesmee will be full-grown in two or three more years. We want to learn more about what to expect. Maybe then we will come back to the States to live."

Carlisle asked, "Have the Volturi seen Joham? Aro planned to investigate and possibly terminate him for intentionally creating half-vampire children and attempting to convince other vampires to do the same."

"They have not seen any Volturi guards. Joham was not particularly concerned about the Volturi's interest. He doesn't believe he's broken any of our laws. In any case, he has been warned about the Volturi."

Esme asked, "What about you? Aro is also interested in Renesmee. Have you been contacted?"

Bella answered, "We have not. We assume Alice has been checking periodically? She has not seen them or she would have said so."

Carlisle said, "Alice has not seen a visit from the Volturi."

"We shouldn't depend entirely on Alice's visions. She can't monitor their every thought. What do you think Carlisle? Will they come looking for us?"

"Alice should be able to give you some warning. Aro is only curious about her, Edward. He will likely ask to see her, and you will have to allow it."

Lindy saw Kate and Garrett exchange concerned glances. Everyone, except maybe Renesmee herself, seemed afraid of the Volturi and of what they might do.

Jacob asked, "What can we do to protect her?" He looked fiercely at the others.

Renesmee broke into the conversation. "I do not need protection from Aro, Jacob. You can't keep him away forever, and thwarting him will only anger him. He won't hurt me now any more than he did four years ago, and he won't hurt me in a couple in a couple of years when I'm grown. If we convince him that I remain no threat to vampires, which of course I am not, he will go away again."

"Nessie, please. You know I only want to keep you safe."

"I'm already as safe as I can be. Are we going to argue about what might happen?"

There was a silence as Renesmee and Jacob stared at each other. Lindy suppressed a smile. She didn't know either of them well, but Jacob didn't have a chance.

Edward was smiling at Jacob's discomfort, too. "Give it up, Jake."

Jacob said, "Hey!" He looked hurt. Everyone laughed.

Renesmee went to him and gave him a reassuring pat. "I love you, you know."

"Yeah. Love you, too."

Then Jacob turned to Lindy. He hesitated and asked, "No hard feelings?"

"No, of course not. I was trespassing."

"I was telling the pack about you last evening. They were interested to hear that you are staying here and getting acquainted with the Cullens. Will you explain how you got away? We never lost your scent but you backtracked and outmaneuvered us. We were chasing you toward a rocky outcropping where the rest of the pack was already waiting for you. We were sure we had you. How did you do it?"

Oh, she told herself, I will have to answer that so here goes. "I felt like I was being herded. I could hear and smell the river off to the east and I hoped to hide there, so I used my escape trick. I disappeared, let you run past me a bit and I changed direction. I was high in a tree hanging over the river when Carlisle called to me."

"You can disappear?" Everyone was looking at her with rapt expressions.

"How do you do it?"

"Is it just when you get chased?"

"Why didn't you just appear someplace else?"

Questions flew at her. Everyone was interested to hear.

"Oh, I don't go anywhere. I'm still right there when I vanish. I can do it anytime, not just when I'm scared."

"Could you show us now?"

"Jake! She might not want to do that!"

"Is it just yourself or can you make other things disappear?"

Questions were still flying but she was beginning to enjoy this. She smiled a little. "Like this?" and then without a blink or a glance about the room, first Jacob, then Esme, then Spence then Bella vanished.

Spence laughed out loud. "Cool!" "It's only a parlor trick. It does get me out of a tight spot now and then. I don't really use it much. Sometimes if I have to step outside during the day for a second or if I want to avoid a certain person."

Edward checked quickly with Bella, who confirmed that she had seen the others disappear, so this was not a psychic power. The others asked Spence or Esme what it felt like, but they had noticed nothing.

Jacob asked, "How do you do that?"

"I bend light around whatever I want to be invisible. I can hide objects too, if necessary. It is a little trickier to do anything other than myself. It doesn't work around corners. I have to be able to see to make the light waves bend."

Spence asked, "Don't you lose things when you make them invisible?"

Lindy laughed. "I know where a thing is, even if it moves away. I'm . . . connected to it. I feel the light waves move."

Garrett said, "This might be useful in a fight."

"I suppose it would hide someone, let them escape, or allow someone to make a surprise attack."

"How long can you stay concealed?"

"I've never needed more than a few minutes."

Kate said, "Can you make more than one object or person disappear at a time?"

"I don't know. I've never tried."

"You may learn to expand your gift. I did, though it took a long time. Bella learned to shield more than just herself."

"It might be helpful if I could conceal several people at once."

They broke into smaller groups to talk. Spence and Garrett questioned Jacob about being a werewolf. Edward and Bella asked Carlisle about the other couples in the family who stayed in New Hampshire. Esme and Kate chatted about the family in Denali.

Lindy observed the many conversations in the room. She was thinking about how these vampires cared about each other so much when Esme noticed she was sitting alone. She came to sit with Lindy.

"I'm sorry you were left alone, Lindy."

"I was just enjoying watching your family visit. I never imagined such friendships could exist."

"Carlisle has many friends."

"I'm sure he does."

"We're looking forward to your visit this summer. You'll meet the rest of the family. Here's the address and my phone number. When is your school out?"

"My year ends in late June."

"We'll meet you at the airport to bring you home."

Esme could not know how strongly the word struck Lindy. She reached to pat Esme's arm. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

She heard Edward ask, "Garrett, when are you planning to head out tomorrow?"

"We'll drive out when Carlisle goes."

Lindy stood up. "I should leave now, to run across the park to get to Tacoma in time for class in the morning. I've already stayed longer than I should have. Thank you, Carlisle, for inviting me to meet your friends."

"Oh, no, Lindy. We are driving that direction early in the morning to catch our flight out of Sea-Tac. We'll drop you off. It's right on the way."

"I don't want to put you out."

Esme gave her a hug. "You won't. It'll be no trouble at all to take you back."

Lindy saw Spence's encouraging smile out of the corner of her eye. "Well, I guess that will be alright."

People drifted away, some to pack up their things to go home and some to say their goodbyes. Spence was left sitting near Lindy. "You have a few more months at the University? Where will you go next?"

"I've been invited to visit Carlisle and Esme in New Hampshire for the summer. You are going back to Alaska with Garrett?"

"Yeah. It's obvious I need more practice controlling my thirst."

"I thought you governed your impulses well, as long as you needed to."

"Everyone has been so positive."

"I imagine Carlisle has been enthusiastic about your progress."

Spence nodded.

Carlisle and Garrett came downstairs with their bags. Everyone filed out to the driveway for last hugs and goodbyes.

Spence said, quickly to Lindy while the others were talking, "It was really nice to meet you, Lindy. Maybe we'll see each other again, sometime."

"It was good to meet you, too."

Everyone waved as Garrett drove off. Carlisle clasped Edward's hand then hugged him. Esme hugged them all, telling them to be safe and to come home soon. Esme sat in the backseat with Lindy on the way to Tacoma to talk about her plans for the summer. Carlisle drove so fast along dark deserted roads that they reached Lindy's small apartment in plenty of time. Lindy thanked them again for an enjoyable weekend with an edge of regret in her voice. Carlisle and Esme talked about their new friend on the way back to New Hampshire. They anticipated an interesting visit that summer.

The next weekend, Lindy visited the house, prudently avoiding the reservation. The area was deserted as everyone had gone. Lindy was lonely, missing her new friends already. She practiced tracking and observing local wildlife. She tried to imagine herself hunting. Humans killed animals for food; it was natural to be a part of the food chain. She would learn to do this. She avoided the Olympics entirely for the rest of the school year. Instead, she explored south of Tacoma near Mt Rainier, using the time alone thinking about the Cullens.

Her thoughts were drawn frequently to Spencer. She had enjoyed the time they were together in the woods. He was sweet and considerate and seemed to enjoy her attention. He was living with his friend Garrett and Kate while he was learning to live the vegetarian way. Then Lindy recalled that Kate's sister Tanya didn't have a mate. That was it then. He was staying with them and working so diligently to control his thirst because of Tanya. He must be interested in her. She would not think of him anymore. She was leaving shortly to go to the Cullens in New Hampshire for the summer. She would look forward to that.

Lindy finished her year with praise from her professors. She had done good work with her teenagers. She thought, who could better relate to them than someone who had been a homeless, friendless teenager for more than forty years?

Chapter 2

Carlisle and Esme met Lindy's flight in Hartford, Connecticut. She felt a surge of joy at the sight of them, and they looked happy to see her too. Esme chatted on the drive to their New Hampshire home while Carlisle sped along.

The house, like the one in Forks, was set off the road behind trees. It was a big wood framed two story house painted white. There were deep porches front and back, and gabled windows upstairs. Inside were a large common room, library, dining room, and kitchen, full of modern appliances and dishes for appearance's sake. Upstairs were five large bedrooms with bathrooms and walk-in closets. Esme showed her a room she could use and enthusiastically described renovations she planned to the kitchen, laundry room and the downstairs bathroom.

Carlisle said, "Let me introduce you to the rest of the family. This is Alice, she is with Jasper. And this is Emmett. He is married to Rosalie, who is in the garage tinkering on her car at the moment. Everyone, this is Lindy. Let's make her feel at home here."

Emmett and Jasper were playing a complicated chess game and Alice was looking at a laptop. "We've been looking forward to your visit, Lindy! We are going to have so much fun this summer," said Alice with a bright smile. Alice was dainty, with short dark hair gelled into flippy wisps. She had a lighthearted air about her.

Emmett jumped up from the game with a big grin. He was a large, muscle-bound young man with curly dark hair. He grabbed at Lindy for a hug, startling her. She tensed and stepped back, baring her teeth. Jasper was watching her reaction and Lindy sensed him relaxing her nerves. She had felt others in her mind before, but now she perceived that the connection ran both ways – he could send emotions to her; she could send a simple idea back, if she concentrated on it. It was a shocking realization. Her expression eased into a smile at Emmett. She could see now that he was more good-natured and eager than aggressive.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Emmett apologized, but his eyes were laughing.

"I'm glad to meet you. I didn't mean to interrupt. Is this a chess game?" They were using multiple boards. Jasper asked, "Do you like to play chess?" He was tall and blonde, with a wiry build and was covered with scars. He seemed to be always on alert.

"These two are competitive, they like any games. They made up this one to be more difficult," said Alice. "I was ordering some new outfits for Esme. I adore fashion, I choose everyone's things. Your wardrobe is next."

"Oh, no. I don't need a wardrobe. I have jeans and everything," Lindy was alarmed.

Alice laughed. "I really enjoy this you know. I can't wait to get started. Mmm, size four, petite. Those clothes are really out of date. I bet you wear a lot of dark green and navy, so light neutrals and warm reds, heels for height . . . I'll let you see some styles and we'll order shoes and accessories. It is so much fun!"

Rosalie came in about then from the garage, "Carlisle says you can use Edward's old Volvo while you stay with us. We'll get you a New Hampshire license."

"I haven't driven in a long time. I haven't needed to."

"We can brush up on your skills. No trouble." Rosalie was tall and very beautiful, with long blonde hair caught back with a barrette. She was so elegant she made the spotless overalls she was wearing look like a designer outfit. She had a distant expression. Lindy wondered why such a beautiful girl would seem unhappy.

Over the next few weeks Lindy came to know the others better. Carlisle was working at the local hospital. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had just graduated from high school and were all accepted to Dartmouth in the fall. Alice would be a senior at the high school.

Each of them shared their stories. Alice told her that she had no memory of her human life or of being changed. She had simply woken one day, outdoors, alone and burning with thirst. She began having vivid visions of the future and so was able to live hidden from the human world. One of her strongest premonitions was about meeting Jasper in Philadelphia. She already knew she would love him, and that they would go live with the Cullens. "We just moved right in. We took Edward's room. I'm not sure he's ever forgiven me."

Jasper said he was born in Texas and was a major for the Confederates during the Civil War when he was changed by a vampire who wanted his military expertise for her war with other vampires over hunting territory. He commanded armies of newborn vampires for her for many years. He could experience the fear and pain of others close to him, which eventually caused him to leave the army to look for a more pleasant life. It also caused him to try to stop killing humans for blood, but he was always overcome by thirst. "I still struggle with my thirst, even after sixty years. The others are so much better around humans. I'm beginning to think it is impossible for me."

Rosalie was from Rochester, New York. She was engaged and looking forward to having her own home and starting a family, but one evening some intoxicated men attacked her and left her in the street to die. Carlisle found her there and changed her, hoping that she would make a good match for Edward. That didn't work out. Carlisle had allowed her to have revenge on the men who had attacked her. They had to leave Rochester after that. "I still feel the loss of my dreams. I can never have those things. But I have Emmett, now."

Emmett found his new life very satisfying. He was in the woods hunting when a bear attacked him. "I thought I had died when a beautiful blonde angel came to me." Rosalie rescued him from the bear and carried him a hundred miles to their home and begged Carlisle to change him. Emmett had woken to find his angel waiting for him, and now he could wrestle bears for fun.

Carlisle had already told her his story so she asked about his years with the Volturi. He showed her his wall of paintings.

"The Volturi live as a large family in Volterra, Italy. This is Aro, Marcus, and Caius," said Carlisle, pointing to each in his painting. "They impressed me when I first met them. They were very cultured, educated by extensive reading and they patronized the arts. My years with them taught me that I could make something meaningful of this life. They function as a government. They enforce rules, especially against anything that might expose our existence to humans."

"How are the rules enforced?"

"They have guards and soldiers, and vampires with special powers. Anyone breaking these rules is killed."

"Your family was accused of creating an immortal child and the Volturi came to kill you."

"Yes. Immortal children are forbidden. We convinced the Volturi that Renesmee was not an immortal child so they left."

"Didn't they threaten to come back to check on Renesmee?"

"Yes, they, like everyone else are interested in how she will turn out. I don't think the Volturi will harm her. But, Aro wants very much to acquire Alice, Bella and Edward, so he can use their special abilities. That menace still lingers."

"And there exists no rule to prevent Aro and the rest from threatening you?"

"No."

"Vampires are violent and there is always risk that our secrets will be discovered, so we need a way to curb behaviors that endanger us all."

"Yes, indeed."

"So what will happen? Will they come here looking for Renesmee?"

"Alice should be able to warn us if the Volturi plan a visit. We faced them before, we will defend our family again," said Carlisle. "Enough of that. I need to hunt and you promised to come. Anyone else?" Jasper and Esme wanted to hunt also.

As they left the house, Lindy could already feel waves of calmness settle over her. She was grateful for Jasper's thoughtfulness. Once again, Lindy felt that connection to Jasper's mind, just for a short time while he was sending the calmness. She decided to try using the connection and projected self-confidence back to him. She didn't look toward him but he didn't seem to react. She hoped he would think it was his own idea.

The four of them ran through the forest until they caught the scent of their prey. Lindy tried to locate the herd for herself and she heard the heartbeats of several large deer just to the north. The others crouched forward as the deer came into sight. In an instant, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper each snapped the neck of one of the deer with a single blow. The rest of the herd scattered. Lindy had not leapt out. Carlisle called to her.

"Maybe if you start with feeding," he advised. He moved away. Lindy regarded him warily. Vampires with a kill were possessive, and Carlisle was thirsty. She marveled at the self-discipline required to step away like he did. He had taught the others to hunt so he knew well how to do this.

Lindy knelt over the deer, staring at its neck. She could smell the deer's acrid blood. She would have to bite through fur and hide, and cut muscles and tendons. How would that feel? What if the creature's eyes opened or it made some noise? Venom filled her mouth and instinct overtook her. Her razor-sharp teeth sliced cleanly through to the pulsing artery. The hot blood that gushed up tasted woodsy and rich. It was much more enticing than the bland, cooling blood she was used to. The heart pumped the blood rapidly to her, as fast as she could swallow. Quickly she sucked up the last of the blood and she let the body drop. Some of the blood dripped down her chin and onto her shirt. She looked up to see the others waiting for her.

"It's good. It tastes like moss and tree bark. And biting felt right, somehow."

They continued the hunt until they were all sated. Lindy was fuller than she had ever been. Her eyes turned light gold, something else to get used to. Carlisle assured her that she would get better at this with practice, and that bringing down her own prey would feel natural and satisfying also.

A few days later, Lindy was helping Esme vacuum and dust upstairs when Esme stopped to look critically at Lindy's room, almost bare except for her few clothes in the closet, her old laptop and some much-read books.

"We should make this room much nicer for you, Lindy. We're about done cleaning today. Let's go find some things to make your room homier."

"I already have all I need. Moving as often as I do, I have to keep my possessions to a minimum."

"I'm not talking about a lot of things. Maybe some shelves for your books, a nice chair and a lamp. I want you to make this room yours. I need to shop too, for something to put on that empty wall in the kitchen. We'll have fun shopping."

In town, Lindy bought a bookcase, two small picture frames and an armload of new books. Esme helped choose an upholstered chair and a lamp to read by. She bought some open shelving to mount on the kitchen wall to hold pretty dishes.

Lindy put her new bookcase together and rearranged her room. She brought out her two photos of her family, framed them and set them on her bookshelf, and looked at them a long time. One was a photo of Lindy and her brother and sister as kids, together under a Christmas tree, each with a big happy grin. The other photo was a studio pose of her whole family not long before she was lost; everyone all dressed up and stiffly posed. Esme saw them there the next day and she ached for Lindy.

Carlisle and Esme together invited her to join their family. "Stay here, take the name Cullen if you like, be one of our kids," Carlisle urged.

"It's too late to apply to Dartmouth for the fall," said Lindy uncertainly. "I have documents and an acceptance to Buffalo."

"You will do as you judge best, naturally. We will understand it if you choose to go to Buffalo. You would be more than welcome to visit us here, anytime. We would like you to stay. Alice will be a senior at the high school this year. You could go there, too. Jasper can produce ID in time to start school."

"High school . . ." Lindy was dismayed.

"Yes, Alice and the others usually start at high school when we move to a new place. That gives us good cover and lets us stay there longer than if you were already in college. You and Alice will be there together, that's better for both of you. It is a good school, with a variety of courses. And you will be set to enter at Dartmouth next year."

"I don't know what to say."

Esme smiled lovingly, "Say you'll stay with us."

"Yes of course, I will. I feel so fortunate. I believed I could never have a family again."

Esme gave her a tight hug. "We are the fortunate ones."

Within days packages addressed to Lindy Cullen began arriving. "Alice, you knew," Lindy accused. "And just where am I going to wear heels like these?"

Alice laughed. "Yes, I saw you in school with me. You'll need those heels to look taller. I've ordered longer pants and jeans for you."

"Who will care how tall I look? I don't need to be taller." Lindy rolled her eyes. "I do like these jeans and tops. You have a good eye for color. But I don't need so many."

"We usually wear things only a few times then donate them. Now, we need to look at sweaters and boots for winter."

Lindy thought Alice was overdoing it, especially on the winter clothes. Vampires do not feel the cold. But it was necessary to dress as warmly as the humans, to blend in. Lindy couldn't help but worry about the expenses, however. "Who is paying for all this?"

"Carlisle is, for now. Don't worry about it, he is happy to do it, and he can easily afford it."

"I have my own money. I will pay for my things."

"You really don't need to worry. It gives us all so much joy to do for our newest sister. Jasper and I usually handle investments for the family. My visions help us manage our money well. I can see what the stock market is going to do months ahead. We all have more than enough. We will be glad to advise you, too. It won't take long to build up your account."

"Okay, you can show me what you do."

"Let's do that later. For now, look at these scarves and handbags, and then some jewelry."

"Oh, Alice!" Lindy groaned.

A week later Jasper handed her an envelope. Inside was a driver's license, made with a photo Alice took with her digital camera, birth certificate, transcripts, medical and dental records, even immunization records, all in the name Lindy Moore. She took them to the high school and enrolled for the fall. Lindy laughed at herself – a few months ago she was a youth counselor and now she was a high school kid herself. She tried not to worry about how bored she was bound to be.

A few weeks later she and Alice were driving off to the first day of school. The school was a large, aging three story edifice with newer extensions for the computer science and band classrooms. The teachers already knew she was another Cullen foster daughter and allowed Lindy to use Cullen as her last name. They seemed to expect Lindy to have already read the assignments and to know all the answers. Alice and Lindy got one class together, Advanced French, just before lunch break. English would be very tedious judging by the reading list. Calculus would be more demanding as it had been a long time since she had studied math. She had Computer Science as her elective and had signed up for Gardening Club. She was thinking of putting in flowerbeds at the house.

Life settled into a routine. The schooldays dragged by. Evenings she spent digging in the yard, much to the amusement of Emmett and Jasper who kept asking for vegetables. Esme and Rosalie said they understood her desire to make things grow, but Lindy wasn't sure she believed them.

Lindy enjoyed her classes more than she expected. Alice was better at French and she had to pay attention to keep up. She was quickly transferred out of the dreary English class into one that earned college credit. The kids in that class were intense. The discussions were insightful and thought-provoking. Lindy began to look forward to English every day.

The boys at school were eager to meet her. Their attempts to get her attention were sometimes ridiculous. One boy, named Brandon, seemed particularly determined to earn her notice. He volunteered to be her partner for a project in government and joined the Garden Club just so he could be near her that much more. Lindy was always polite and smiling but she did not respond to him and he lost interest quickly. Most of the kids judged Alice to be odd, and it wasn't long before they thought the same of Alice's attractive new foster sister.

One Friday afternoon in mid-October, Lindy and Alice returned home from school to find Spence there. Lindy was very surprised to see him, Alice was not. Lindy gave her an aggravated look but Alice laughed it off. He had taken Lindy's advice and was attending the university in Hartford, Connecticut. Lindy wondered at his choice of university. Why didn't he go somewhere closer to his home in Alaska?

Spence stayed with them every other weekend. He divided his time among them deep in conversation with Carlisle, helping Esme remodel, playing rugby or football with the guys. Every visit he spent time with Lindy working outside. He was enthusiastic whatever activity he found to do. The Cullens all looked forward to the weekends when he could come.

Spence stayed all Thanksgiving week with the Cullens. Early in the week it snowed on Mt Washington. Emmett wanted a snowball fight so they all drove to the mountain and hiked to a high field. They chose sides and built snowforts, then the snowballs flew! It was impossible to dodge all the snowballs, there were so many. They all shouted and played freely, without worries about being observed. Lindy laughed when she got hit. Emmett and Jasper threw the hardest. Spence was fastest at making good snowballs. Once Emmett raised his head up over the snowfort wall and was immediately hit full in the face. His reaction to having snow in his mouth and nose was comical, everyone laughed. Rosalie snarled when she got snow in her hair. The fight continued several hours, ending only when the four guys abandoned the forts to wrestle each other in the deep snow.

Carlisle suggested a hunt. "Let's divide up and meet back at the cars in three hours." He looked for Lindy but Spence had already caught her eye and they were heading off into the forest. The others grinned at each other before leaving themselves.

Lindy and Spence searched the mountainside for prey. Lindy caught a strong, earthy odor to the east. Spence was sniffing the air.

Spence said, "It's a black bear. They taste better than deer. It should be hibernating by now."

They crouched in some brush and waited. Lindy could hear the bear snuffling among the leaves a little higher up on the hillside.

"I think there's only one."

In a few minutes they saw a tawny brown bear among the trees, pawing at a rotten log under the snow. It turned and slipped between boulders on the slope.

"It's gone. There must be a cave up there."

"It wasn't big enough for both of us anyway. Let's keep looking."

They located a couple of moose and tracked them until they stopped to graze near a clearing. They crept closer to observe them. Lindy listened to their big wet heartbeats, felt the heat of their bodies on her face and smelled the thick, salty tang of their blood.

She glanced uncertainly at Spence, whose attention was fixed on his moose. He was positioned forward and ready to jump. She concentrated on making the moves Carlisle made when hunting. Lindy sprang through the air at her moose and snapped its neck with a single blow as she had seen Carlisle do. The moose immediately dropped to the ground at her feet. He had been right; the hunt appeased her predatory instincts. The wild tasting blood was satisfying too. She drained the large moose quickly. She was getting better at this, and wasn't getting blood on herself anymore.

As they were making their way back, Lindy asked, "How do you like going to school?"

"It's good. I started over, like you said. All freshman courses, English, history, business math. It's a long time since I was in school or thought about any of this stuff. Anything I read I can remember perfectly. Memorizing dates and facts in history is easy, writing papers is harder. My grades are okay. Overall, I'm enjoying the challenge."

"How about being near humans all day?"

"That I don't enjoy so much. I don't talk in class if I can avoid it. I don't have to breathe that way. My control is a day to day struggle. That's why I come here most weekends. It helps so much."

Spence didn't say so but his visits with them were inspiring him to greater commitment, both to a vegetarian lifestyle and to getting an education. He enjoyed their time together.

He asked Lindy about high school. She made a face and laughed. "I'm glad I don't have PE. Alice says sometimes they go to a school that requires PE and they really have to restrain themselves. Can you imagine one of us in track?" They both laughed. "It's good that Alice is there so I have a friend. High school kids can be so difficult. Most of the kids ignore us. Some think we are strange and avoid us. My lab partner in physics is nice so I make sure she is keeping up. It's a tough course for her and she wants to succeed. I have to keep in mind that I am in high school and can't have the skills and knowledge that a college graduate has. I'm actually learning some in my computer class. And I'm enjoying Garden Club. I've got some ambitious plans for the house in the spring. It's a good thing I never get tired of digging."

Spence admired her positive attitude and her kindness toward her lab partner. "How do you manage your thirst at school?"

"It's gotten much easier since I switched to live prey. Living with others who empathize with the temptation has been great. The Cullens are so supportive."

"That is why my weekends here are so important. There's so much less pressure, being here. I feel more in control when I go back." Spence asked, "Why is it that you enjoy gardening so much? It's not a very common interest for our kind."

Lindy paused to form her response. "I want to contribute to our household, for one. Something beautiful, that nobody else is already doing. For another, I want to take care of something and flowers don't mind if I'm a vampire. And it reminds me of my grandmother's flowerbeds from my childhood. I guess it means home and family to me, not just some place to stay."

"When you put it that way, I can't wait to see your garden in full bloom next year. It'll make you happy." Spence smiled.

It was a sweet thing to say. She turned to thank him, and the sight of him, his bright gold-brown hair ruffling in the wind, his light gold eyes crinkled at the edges, his confident smile with that endearing dimple was a sight that would stay with her forever when thinking of him. After a few tongue-tied seconds that embarrassed her, she looked away, down the mountain where the cars were parked. "We'd better go; we don't want to make the others wait."

A few days later Lindy and Spence asked Carlisle and Esme more about their family life. "How long do you stay in one place?"

Carlisle said, "Usually when we move to a new area, we enroll our foster kids in the high school. As they graduate they move on to college. We want to stay seven to ten years if we can. We have to move on before people begin noticing that we don't age."

Esme said, "We like to plan our moves so it looks normal. Our kids move out, Carlisle gets a good job offer somewhere else, we pack up and start over again in a new place."

"We have to admit that occasionally some unfortunate thing happens, forcing us to leave quickly. It's upsetting to everyone when it happens."

Lindy asked, "Like what?"

"Oh, one of us might do something that the humans notice, so we have to leave to avoid exposure. Several years ago we debated moving because Edward prevented a car accident – he pushed a skidding van away with his hands. As it turned out, we didn't have to move then, it was kept quiet. Other times we weren't so fortunate. "Jasper," Carlisle called, "Come tell Lindy and Spence about the time Maria visited us."

Jasper came from the dining room where he'd been writing a paper for class.

"We wouldn't want to repeat that. Maria is an old acquaintance who dropped in on us when we were living in Calgary. She was reported to the local police by several frightened witnesses when she pursued potential victims in town. Alice had a vision of the police coming by, asking questions, checking backgrounds, so we had to leave town that night. Fortunately we keep cash on hand for emergencies like that. We returned secretly a few months later to retrieve our most important possessions. It was a while before we felt secure enough to settle in a new place. I had to ask Maria to never visit us again."

"Maria? Did she have a sister named Nettie?"

"Yes, she did. Maria is the vampire who changed me. She is unpredictable and treacherous."

Esme asked, "Do you know Maria, Lindy?"

"Yes, a little. She scared me pretty bad once."

"What did she do? And how did you meet her?"

"I was in Nashville when I met Maria. She and Nettie were nice to me but then – "

Alice dashed into the living room. "I want to hear your story, Lindy. Could you start at the beginning?"

"It's such a sad boring little story, really." Lindy frowned.

Rosalie and Emmett came in and sat on the sofa. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands. Jasper and Alice were gazing seriously at each other. She knew Alice was checking with Jasper about her emotions.

Lindy supposed it was time to relate it all. She flicked her gaze to Spence who smiled encouragingly. "Share your story, Lindy. It's important. We all want to know."

She felt Jasper sending affection and reassurance her way, so she concentrated on willpower to send to him.

Chapter 3

"All right. My real name is Linda Gail Williams. I was born in Richmond, Virginia in 1951. My childhood was happy. I graduated from high school in 1969, with a scholarship to study history at the University of Virginia in Charlottesville. But first that summer I was going with my brother and some of my friends to a music festival in New York."

Spence asked, "Woodstock?" Lindy looked at him.

"Yes. It was a really special time. The music was great. There was such a close connection with so many other young people."

Spence said, "Wait. I hate to keep interrupting but I just have to ask. Were you a hippie then?"

"No! Most people there were just ordinary college-aged kids. I worked weeks to get my look just right, though. I wore bellbottoms and fringed tops. I tied my hair back with a leather headband."

Everyone laughed. Spence could just imagine what she looked like back then.

Alice said, "We didn't wear those styles."

"Our clothes made a statement. We were going to be different. Anyway, our last night there, I went alone to our campsite for a blanket to sit on and a man we'd met approached me. I just wanted to go back to my friends so I told him goodbye, but he grabbed me. He growled like an animal, and I felt a white-hot pain in my shoulder that spread. I assumed Milton was killing me, stabbing me maybe. I don't know how long it lasted, days and days. Finally the burning sort of moved to my throat and I regained awareness of my surroundings. I could see Milton there. I could control my body so I stood up. I soon learned that I was a prisoner in the basement of an abandoned building in Detroit."

There were horrified hisses from her audience.

"A prisoner?" asked Spence. "He kept you there?"

"Yes. He said I was a vampire, like him, and that he would release me when I was adjusted. I didn't believe him then, there's no such thing as a vampire, right? I didn't have fangs or turn into a bat and fly away. But everything was so different – sights and sounds and odors were overwhelming, they were so much more intense. Even my body felt strange. I didn't sleep or eat anymore. My throat flamed with unquenchable thirst, but the idea of water was disgusting. I wanted something else but I wasn't sure what that was. I believe several months went by before Milton brought me a gallon jug of blood which smelled interesting. I snatched it from him and gulped it down quickly. It was thick, cool, and nearly tasteless. It wasn't what I wanted, but it was close enough. I wanted more.

Milton kept insisting I was a vampire, that he wanted me to be his mate and that I had the ability to make myself invisible. He wanted to be able to take me out, to teach me how to use my invisibility and steal things but I would have to do what he required of me. When I finally agreed, maybe a year after I was changed, we went for short excursions while I became accustomed to what my body could do. He took me to find a slaughterhouse and showed me how to get in, collect blood draining from fresh carcasses and get out in under two minutes. He taught me how to break into houses, open safes, and locate valuables by their scent, things like that. I could disable electrical alarm systems and reset them so that the humans would not know there had been an interruption in their service.

Milton carefully kept from exposing me to any humans during that time. He used me and my ability to steal money and jewelry. I took many things. Milton had plans for bigger crimes but I waited for an opportunity to escape, and left him. Once I was free, I traveled from city to city, never staying anywhere for long. I sometimes met other vampires. I needed to learn more about the vampire world so I would talk with them a while. Otherwise I avoided them if I could.

Then I met Maria and her sister Nettie in Nashville. I thought they were nice so I stayed with them a couple of days. They taught me more about vampire society. Then one evening we attended a concert which I enjoyed very much. As we left the building, Maria and Nettie singled out another concert-goer, flirting with him, maneuvering him into an empty alleyway. They expected me to participate with them. It was the first time I'd seen a vampire kill someone. How the man screamed in terror and pain, the smell of his adrenaline and sweat, how Maria enjoyed what she did, laughing and moaning with pleasure, it all horrified me. What was worse, the blood smelled so good. I didn't want to like the smell of blood. I didn't want to be a vampire. Vampires were murderers. I would never allow myself to enjoy killing like that. So I ran away, roaming from city to city. My life meant so little to me then. I was in misery. I didn't feed. I didn't want to go on living."

Lindy paused and shifted in her chair.

"Eventually I strayed near Richmond. Maybe I wanted to be there. I couldn't resist seeing my family so I hid as each one came out of the house and went off for the day. Seeing them brought human memories back to me. It was odd how dim my recollections had become in so short a time. I went in the house when they were gone. I could smell my mother's perfume, Dad's morning coffee. So many memories. I'd been away over three years by then but my room was the same – all my stuff just as I left it. On my desk I saw my acceptance packet from the university. I remembered how I'd been so excited about going away to college. I'd had dreams of law school and of making a difference in the world. I gathered up a few photos, some books, clothes and my mother's mad money. I wrote a note to my parents, thanking them for giving me a wonderful childhood, making it appear that I'd written it graduation day and hid it among the papers on my desk. It was all I could do for them. I went to New York City, thinking and planning. Maybe my dreams weren't entirely lost. I could go to college; I just needed money and a new ID. I got two fulltime jobs cleaning office buildings. I worked day and night. I had no expenses – I didn't need an apartment, car or food so I saved almost all I earned. I never asked off, never got tired or sick, I took extra shifts, and I worked fast and alone. Once I had the money I entered at Columbia in 1974. I went to school days, using my invisibility if I had to go between buildings, and worked nights for years. I've been a student at many universities. I studied history, literature and languages. I've earned two law degrees and a doctorate in psychology."

Esme asked, "Did you ever check on your family again?"

"Yes, about ten years ago. My father had died and my mother was in a home. I visited her there and brought her flowers. She called me by my name. It meant so much to be able to see her, to hear her say my name again. I suppose nobody believed her if she talked about me. I've since wondered if it was a mistake to see her. It would have been less painful for me, to allow my human memories to fade. Now I can never forget them."

"And the vampire who changed you? Milton?"

"I never looked for him, never went to Detroit again. He took my life away from me."

Rosalie suggested, "Revenge can be sweet."

"Oh, no. I've just found a good place to be. I don't want to trouble about him now." She saw the others exchange significant looks.

"Really guys, I just want to be happy where I am. No looking back, okay?"

The next day Spence planned to return to Connecticut.

"I have two papers due this week and finals next week. Then I'm going back to Alaska for semester break."

"I'm sure they miss you and want to see how you are doing," and, she thought to herself, Tanya is there.

"I guess. I wish I was staying here. I believe you will be having a lot of fun."

"We've all heard Emmett and Rosalie planning their surprise." Suddenly Lindy felt a pang of loss. "I wish you were staying too. It's not the same if you are not with us."

He reached for her hand and squeezed it quickly. They gazed into each other's eyes fleetingly, then he was leaving. Lindy rushed to her room and hoped no one had seen them. Why had she said that? It was true, she would miss him. But she didn't want her family to suspect that she had feelings for him. Spence was going to Alaska to see Tanya, obviously. Tanya's family would want them to be together. Maybe it was a good thing he would be gone over a month. She would have to guard her behavior better. It would upset both families if she interfered with Tanya's hopes. But Lindy could not just forget his warm gold eyes looking into hers, or the pressure of his fingers on her hand.

On Christmas morning Lindy carried some packages into the living room. She had cashmere sweaters for everyone. She was excited, looking forward to her first Christmas in a long time. They had put up a fir tree a few days before. Lindy and Alice had set out poinsettias. They made decorations with glass ornaments, Christmas ribbon and holly leaves. Everyone was keeping secrets.

Lindy heard purring engines at the front of the house. Emmett and Rosalie were riding snowmobiles up the drive. They had bought four snowmobiles for Christmas. Jasper whooped and Carlisle went to sit on one. They all agreed to go on a long ride after they opened their other gifts.

Lindy was given a new laptop, a knee length leather coat, and the latest smart phone. Then Carlisle handed her a box. He said, "This came in the mail a couple of days ago." He sat by Esme to watch her open the gift. It had been sent from Alaska. Inside was a big landscaping book full of photographs and diagrams. She looked through the book quickly. It was a thoughtful gift and would be useful anywhere they might live. Then she became aware that everyone was looking so she put the book down and said, "Let's go try out those snowmobiles."

They loaded the snowmobiles onto a trailer attached to Emmett's jeep and drove to the National Forest. Lindy rode behind Rosalie as they took a long trail into the park to find a large flat area to race the snowmobiles. Jasper and Emmett marked a race course and they spent all afternoon challenging each other to race.

On his first visit with the Cullens after returning to school, Spence spent most of his time out with the guys playing football or snowmobiling. Lindy finished her application to Dartmouth. The next weekend she was able to thank him for the landscaping book.

"I'm glad you like it, Lindy. I thought you might. As long as we are talking . . ." Spence paused and stared a little nervously at Lindy, who wondered, Oh, what now? "Garrett and Kate got me tickets to Phantom of the Opera at the Majestic Theater in Manhattan for a Christmas gift. Would you like to see it with me?"

"New York?" Lindy stalled. "Your family gave you two tickets?"

Spence's smile faded. "Yeah. I hoped you would want to see a Broadway musical."

"Oh I would! Thank you for thinking of me. I'm sure it will be marvelous. It's just that, um."

"Just say it, Lindy."

"I'm wondering why they would give you two tickets."

"I assume they knew I would enjoy the musical more if I shared the experience with a friend."

Lindy tried to gather her thoughts. "I'm just concerned what our families would think if we go together."

"What do you mean? I have two tickets. I'd like to go with a friend. Do you want to go to see this musical with me, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll have a good time away from our families."

"Alice, I need some help."

"Of course, Lindy. What with?"

"As if you don't already know."

"I insist on you telling me yourself." Alice laughed.

"Oh alright. I need a nice dress to wear for an evening out. Not fussy or formal."

"Okay."

"Maybe a wrap. It's the middle of winter."

Alice opened her laptop and went to her favorite online shop.

"How about this one in black? It's simple and elegant, with satin insets. Just below the knee, straight lines so it won't flap if there's wind. And these shoes? Closed toe in case there's ice or snow. Humans don't like that and they will notice. And this heavy silk shawl. I like the rich colors, they'll play off your dress well. This pendant necklace will look nice and there's matching teardrop earrings."

"That's just right. You do have such good fashion sense. Thanks."

"Are you going to tell us where you are going?"

"Spence has tickets to the theater in Manhattan."

Alice grinned. "A night in the city is so romantic. I'm happy for you. You two will have so much fun."

"Spence made it clear that he wants to go as friends. So calm down."

Alice only smiled and shook her head as if she knew better.

Two weeks later, Lindy drove to Hartford then she and Spence took the train into the city. They walked to Broadway as they were a little early. Lindy asked, "Do you like the theater?"

"I go to lots of movies. I've been to concerts and sporting events, but not live theater like this. How about you?"

"Live performances can be very moving."

They had good seats for the musical. The densely packed theater, with so many beating hearts, murmuring voices, and the odors of wool, silk, perfume, shoe leather and alcohol were distracting to Lindy until the orchestra started and the curtain went up. Then Lindy was lost in the music and the performances.

It was dark outside when the musical was over.

"That was fabulous, didn't you think so? Our seats were great. We were right there. The music was so powerful. You could just hear the Phantom's anguish, couldn't you? The sets and costumes were so elaborate! You must tell Garrett and Kate that I appreciated their gift." Spence liked her enthusiasm.

Spence asked, "We don't have to go back yet, do we? We can tour the city and enjoy the lights a while. Why don't we see a little of the city while we're here?"

"I lived here years ago, while I was at Columbia. Sometimes I wandered the city at night."

They walked to midtown and stared up at the Empire State Building.

"Let's go up," suggested Lindy.

"It's closed by now."

"That shouldn't stop us," Lindy grinned at him.

Spence was startled. "Climb? We'll be seen!"

"No we won't. Let's go. The city lights are so beautiful from the top." They both took off their shoes and they both vanished. Spence couldn't see her. "Just be sure you stay close by. I can still sense where you are. Talk softly so we're not heard."

Climbing was fun. Their fingers and toes gripped tightly on small crevices. Soon they stood on a narrow ledge near the top, gazing out at the city. Lindy made them visible again.

"You've climbed up here before," Spence guessed.

"Yes, late at night. It was a place to be undisturbed."

They looked out at the city, identifying landmarks. Spence looked up higher. "Watch me hang off the spire like King Kong." He climbed up to the spire standing on one foot, holding on with one hand and waving the other like he was batting at planes.

"Spence! Come down!"

"Are you afraid I'll fall?" Their strength, unerring reflexes and sure balance precluded the possibility of a fall. They both laughed.

They sat on the ledge facing each other. Lindy watched his hair ruffle in the breeze and listened to his pleasant voice and ringing laugh. He said, "Tell me more about yourself, Lindy."

"Like what?"

"Anything. What do you remember about your human life? Talk about your family."

"My father was a dentist, my mother volunteered. We had a two story house near the edge of town. My parents belonged to the country club, so they socialized often. You might say I had a privileged childhood. I had a debutante ball at the club for my 18th birthday. My mother made me wear a dark green silk dress to it when my friends all wore pastel chiffon. I threw a tantrum over that dress. I got my red hair from my mother's family. Now you."

"My father had a general store. Actually it was his father's store. My mother died when I was ten so we lived with my grandmother behind the store. I had three brothers who all worked in the store growing up. My brothers looked like Pop, big and dark. I look more like my mother's brothers. I lettered in baseball in high school. My friends were all on the baseball team. Did you have brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, my brother was older and had been to college. He wanted to be a banker. My sister was two years younger and blonde, much prettier than me. When I went back I found that she had married a dentist, my dad's partner. Do you know what happened to your brothers?"

"I never checked. Pop wanted at least one of us at the store. My younger brothers wanted to leave our little town and live in a big city. I am curious now. Maybe I'll find out. When is your birthday?"

"April 24th. I usually invited my friends to a sleep over. When is yours?"

"February 10th. Grandma would make a cake for dinner. Did you have a boyfriend in high school?"

"I dated a boy named Bobby who wanted to enter the Peace Corps and work in a third world country. You must have had girls all over you since you were athletic."

"I always had a date for football games or the movies Friday nights in summer. No one special though. Tell me more about what happened when you were changed."

"I already told," Lindy grimaced. She looked away from him out at the city lights.

"You didn't say much about it at all really. I know you've never told anyone. Can't you relate a little more?"

Lindy studied his face, so easy and genuine. She knew she could trust him. "Milton knew very well how to restrain a newborn. I was fed only if I was doing what he wanted. He was especially thorough with me because he wanted to use my talent. I was very gradually exposed to human scents, so I could enter houses without being distracted. Eventually he brought clothes with human blood on them. The scent was so delicious I finally conceded to being a vampire. I had to face the fact that my old life was lost. I was so angry at him for changing me that I decided I would leave and never do the things he seemed to value. I didn't want to be like him. I would find my own way to live my new life. Working and going to school kept me occupied, and I enjoyed learning but it was lonely." Lindy paused. "I didn't mean to say so much. Tell me about your life after you were changed."

"I told you I was injured when Garrett changed me. When I woke to my new life, he and I fed off dying soldiers. I could have all I wanted. When the Korean War was over we came back to the States. My life then was all about pleasures. My friends and I participated in many entertainments – Mardi Gras in New Orleans, New Year's Eve on Times Square, ballgames, and parades, whatever. We were there to hunt. I had no remorse about anything I did. Thinking back now, it was a meaningless existence. I had momentary pleasures but no happiness."

"How did you find the strength to give it up? It's very rare."

"Mm. First, Garrett convinced me that he was happy and I wanted that for myself. Next, they live way out, isolated from human scents. Then once I got a year behind me, I met some really great people who encouraged me and included me in all their fun." He grinned at Lindy. "Why did you want to study history in college?"

"I liked history in high school. I was captain of the debate team and won all the way to state. I was good at arguing my position. I wanted to become a lawyer and maybe run for public office someday. My friends and I thought we were going to change the world. What did you want to be?"

"I wanted to get a business degree on the GI bill and go back to my father's store and expand the business. Pop would have been so proud. Instead he believed I died over there, but he couldn't be sure because my body was never found."

Lindy said softly, "My folks never knew what happened to me. I was just gone. All my things were there in my room, waiting for me to come back." Lindy stopped. Thinking of her family was still painful.

"Of all the universities you went to, which did you like best?"

"They were all different in some ways and alike in others. I went to Columbia first, that made it special. Apart from the diet, what places around the country did you like most?"

"New Orleans, no contest. Manhattan and San Francisco are fun cities too. It might depend on what you like to do. What do you do for fun?"

"I'm getting to do amusing things since finding the Cullens. I like to read, look at flowers, and explore the wild places. I love to just run."

"I like to run, too. What do you read?"

"I read all kinds of books – the classics like we study at school and popular stuff, too, like Harry Potter. What do you do for fun?"

"I like to wrestle bears and drive fast cars, and being in the forests, and competing with the Cullens on the weekends."

They talked on in this way for most of the night, getting to know each other much better. After leaving the Empire State Building they headed toward downtown and the 911 Memorial. At dawn they moved on to Battery Park to watch the sunrise. They would have to get back to the train station very soon. There were already people out and about despite the cold of a late January morning. They were talking about the Statue of Liberty out in the harbor when there was a loud screech of car tires then a metallic impact and shouts in the next block.

She turned toward the sounds and heard Spence inhale sharply. Then she smelled blood. Spence sprinted toward the accident.

"No, stop!" Lindy darted after him. "Spence, no!" Lindy must stop him. He could not be seen at an accident where someone was bleeding. She flew desperately at him and they both fell to the sidewalk with a rumble like falling boulders. A few people searched for the source of that sound. Lindy hoped they wouldn't realize what caused it.

Lindy wrapped both arms tightly around him. "Listen to me! Stop!" Spence growled savagely and snapped his teeth at her. She kept away from his teeth but didn't let go. He was bigger than her and could throw her off easily, but he looked into her face and stopped struggling. "We must get away now. Can you come with me?"

Spence grunted, "Yeah."

"Let's go back this way and get a cab."

She quickly flagged down an empty cab and she and Spence climbed in. Spence clenched his fists and his jaw and closed his eyes during the short ride to mid-town. Lindy knew he was holding his breath and could not talk.

In a few minutes they were in Grand Central Station. Lindy bought tickets for Connecticut.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just embarrassed now. Please don't fuss over me." He was holding himself stiffly and staring at the floor, trying to avoid any contact with humans.

Lindy's phone buzzed. "Hello, Alice. Yes we are okay. We are coming home now. Yes, later. Bye."

They made their way to the lower levels. There was a lot of noise and activity there and no one was paying attention to them. They stood away from humans near the wall to wait for their train.

"Thank you for stopping me, Lindy. Sorry I snapped at you."

"You're mad at yourself, not me. All I did was get your attention. You got your self control back after that. "

"You are being kind. I would have killed someone. I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. I would have bitten you, too. Didn't you smell the blood?"

"Of course I did."

"And you were not thirsty?"

"Spilled blood is really hard, but I was afraid for my friend. "

Spence snarled, "You weren't tempted. I was ravenous. I don't know how you were able to stop me. I can't do this, not really." He turned away in despair.

The train was half full so they didn't talk during the ride. They could both hear heartbeats and smell the humans sitting nearby. He was still clenching his fists so Lindy took one hand in hers trying to keep him in check. She stroked the back of his hand until he opened the fingers. She played with his fingers, keeping him distracted until they stopped in Connecticut and could get away from humans. Spence stared out the window while Lindy drove to Hanover. He answered her attempts at conversation with one or two words and long silences. Carlisle and Esme ran from the house when they drove up. Esme hugged her as soon as she could get out of the car. Carlisle looked anxiously at each of them. Lindy knew he was checking the color of their eyes. They all went to sit at the dining room table for a conference.

Carlisle started, "You are both upset. Who is going to explain what happened?"

Lindy glanced at Spence which made everyone else look too, and made her immediately regret it. She said, "There was a car accident this morning. We could smell blood. It took us unaware, that's all. We left the area quickly. We weren't seen."

Rosalie glowered suspiciously. Carlisle appeared confused.

"I was going for the blood. I completely lost control and Lindy stopped me," Spence's voice was harsh.

"It was an accident. It could happen anywhere, to anybody, and you got your control back. We didn't get close." Lindy contradicted.

Carlisle relaxed. "You are sure you weren't seen?"

Spence yelled, "I lost control!" He got up and darted out of the house.

Lindy said, "We were a block away around the corner. I tackled him to get him to stop. We never saw the accident. Spence feels like he failed because he was tempted."

"We slip up sometimes. Discipline takes years to master. I'll go talk to him," said Carlisle.

Jasper spoke up. "I think I could be more help, right now. I'll go." And he left the house going after Spence.

Alice looked after him fondly. "He has been feeling stronger lately. Being near humans at school has been easier for him. I really feel he has made a significant improvement."

Lindy said, "That's great." She had only given Jasper a little boost. He was doing the difficult part himself. He deserved to feel good about his improved self-control.

Jasper took Spence back to Connecticut. Alice asked Lindy about their evening in New York.

"I assumed everyone had forgotten about that. We saw Phantom of the Opera. The music was awesome. The actor put so much emotion in his voice. It was an excellent performance. Then we walked through the city. It was so beautiful lit up at night. I was having such a lovely time until that accident."

"Don't let this spoil your relationship."

"I'm afraid it already has. Spence was upset with himself about it. He believes I wasn't affected at all and that made him feel worse. For me, well it scared me some."

A couple of days later Carlisle asked Lindy, "I've been wondering just how you are coping with what happened."

"I'm okay. Worried about Spence. I don't want him to give up. He was doing so well."

"Jasper says he will be alright. Thankfully the situation was not more serious. But I was asking about your reaction. You've never tasted human blood. A few of us have not. So how did you deal with it?"

"You know my story. I was always thirsty before I came here. I have been tempted. Humans smell good, some more than others. I have been curious how it tastes, what it would be like to experience that frenzied feeding. I've just never wanted to hunt humans. I was angry with Milton for taking my life away from me, how could I take someone else's life from them? Spilled blood is far more difficult to cope with though. Maybe because it's unexpected or because it is accessible or the scent is more intense. That day, the scent caught me off guard. But Spence's reaction distracted me so I focused on him rather than what I could smell, and all I wanted then was to get away as fast as possible."

"It's really good that you could be in command of yourself enough to help Spence. It is a very special vampire that makes a decision to change like Spence or Jasper have. I am hoping to help others make the change."

"I admire your dedication and patience, Carlisle. I am sure you can help anyone who wants to try."

"If I have help and support from all my family maybe we can."

Spence returned to the Cullens the next weekend. He spent more time with Jasper. She was glad Jasper and Spence were becoming better friends; it was good for both of them. Jasper's confidence was increased by helping Spence, who was learning from Jasper's long struggle with his self-control. Alice and Rosalie made sympathetic noises around her when Spence went off with the guys, which annoyed Lindy. He didn't belong to her.

Chapter 4

Spring was coming. Lindy and Alice received acceptance letters to Dartmouth. Lindy ordered seeds and bedding plants for her flower garden. Alice selected spring fashions for the household. She wanted Lindy to choose a prom dress but Lindy was getting better at dodging her.

One Saturday in March Lindy stood at the window watching a light rain drip from the trees. Emmett and Jasper were sprawled on the floor playing their multi-board chess game. Spence was reading the paper and Alice was studying spring fashions on her laptop.

Spence threw aside the paper. "I'm bored. Can't we think of something fun to do? I hate being in the house all weekend."

Emmett was already excited. "Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"We haven't played baseball in months. I'm itching for a game."

Rosalie said, "In the rain? Are you crazy?"

Spence urged, "It's only rain, Rosalie. You can clean up after."

Alice looked up from her laptop. "It's not raining in the mountains yet."

Spence said, "Come on. We can go to the clearing on Mt Washington. No one will be out because of the rain and cold."

Lindy said, "Anything's better than staying inside. I feel like running. Let's go."

Emmett yelled "Yeah!" and boxed the air with his fists. He was so excited that Rosalie had to relent. He went to gather their equipment while Lindy and the others went to find jeans they didn't mind getting stained.

Lindy rode wedged between Spence and Esme in Spence's truck for the drive into the mountains. They parked their vehicles in the empty lot and carried the equipment up the rest of the way to the clearing where they rode their snowmobiles in the winter.

Esme checked with Alice. "It is going to rain here later so we should get started."

Spence measured and marked the bases and pitcher's mound while Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie scouted the area to be sure that there were no humans nearby. Lindy, Alice and Esme pulled up saplings and brush to keep the area open.

Spencer and Jasper chose sides. Esme would referee. Spence pitched first. His specialty was a fast ball that blasted from the pitcher's mound and rocketed over the plate. The game was very fast paced with lots of base running and long fly balls. It ended when it began raining.

After everyone cleaned up at home, the rain got heavier and dullness settled over the house again. Rosalie wanted to go out. "Let's go see a movie, Emmett. My pick since you got to play ball."

"Oh, you'll choose some dumb chick-flick."

"Emmett!" scolded Esme. "You should see what Rosalie wants. It's rude to dismiss her like that, especially after she played ball with you. Besides, you have nothing better to do."

Emmett's scowl vanished. "I'm sorry, Rosalie. What movie do you want to see?"

"There's a Jennifer Lawrence film in town. We can go to the 10:30 showing. There won't be too many people there that late. Just a few college students."

Spence told Emmett, "I've heard several people say it was a good movie."

Alice and Jasper looked at each other. Alice said, "We'll go, too."

Spence asked, "Lindy? Are you coming with us?"

"Sounds like fun."

Esme said, "Carlisle is coming home in a few minutes. I think we'll stay in."

Rosalie drove her car, but there wasn't room for six. Alice winked at Lindy as she and Spence walked to Spence's truck.

While they drove to town, Spence talked about the baseball game. "I need a good change-up pitch. It's too easy to hit the fast ball. Maybe a curve or knuckle ball. What do you think, Lindy?"

"Everybody can hit your fast ball. You do need some new pitches."

"Yeah, it isn't challenging enough. I need to work on some new pitches. You fielded well today. I liked how you got that little pop fly to left field."

"I saw Emmett pull back on his swing. Everyone expects him to hit hard and straight. He's changing up his strategy, too."

"It's great to have friends like the Cullens, isn't it?"

"It is wonderful. I don't know how I made it so long without them."

"I had a few friends, like Garrett. I was always happy to see him when we met but we only stayed together a couple of weeks before we went separate ways. It wasn't like the weekends at the Cullen's."

"What did you do with your friends?"

"Mostly we hunted of course. We shared any news of mutual acquaintances or talked about places we'd been recently. There were never more than two or three of us at a time. But now, with this many people around all the time, there's always something fun to do, like today, going out to play ball. I hadn't played ball, not once since I was changed until I started coming here."

"It's difficult to get more than two or three vampires together. They can't get along."

As they entered the theater, Alice caught Lindy's hand. They slowed and let Emmett and Rosalie go on ahead. She whispered quickly, "Rosalie wants to sit with Emmett alone."

Lindy nodded. It was uncomfortable to be near them if they were feeling amorous.

Lindy sat with Alice on one side and Spence on the other to watch the movie. It was a good movie with plenty of action but Lindy's thoughts strayed often to Spence. She wondered about his relationship with Tanya. He never mentioned her, but maybe he believed he shouldn't talk about Tanya if she wasn't there. Alice seemed determined to put them together. Shouldn't Alice know if Spence and Tanya had a commitment? Lindy enjoyed being with him. He was a good friend, enthusiastic, always soliciting her opinion. She wanted more, but her concern about Tanya held her back. She might have to ask him straight out about it, if his attentions continued. In the meantime she would enjoy his company as a friend.

On the drive home, Spence asked, "We had a good day today, didn't we?"

"We found some fun things to do in spite of the rain.'

"Emmett and Jasper are always up for games and sports. They like competition, and that's good fun. Alice likes to shop and Rosalie likes the movies. You don't usually suggest activities when we're looking for diversions. If I know you, you want to do something different. What amusing things do you want to do?"

"I've wanted to go visit historic sites in New England. There's so much history here and many scenic drives we could manage in one day."

"Right, you like history. Why haven't you brought this up before?"

"I assumed nobody would want to go."

"They are better friends than that. Give them a chance. I bet they would go.'

"I can't imagine Emmett agreeing to drive to Lexington or tour Mystic Seaport with me, can you?" Lindy didn't add that Alice, and therefore Jasper, would decline an invitation if Spence agreed to go with her, to give her time alone with him.

Spence laughed. "Maybe not. I still think you should suggest it next time we need some fun."

"I guess it won't hurt to ask whether anyone is interested. I was thinking of just going by myself some weekend."

"I'm sure there's more to see than just those two places."

"Yes, many more."

"You should get to see the places you want to see. And you shouldn't have to go alone. Your friends will go. Really good friends would." The pitch of Spence's voice got oddly higher.

Lindy glanced at Spence. "We'll see."

There was a silence as Spence stared at the road and sped along. They were getting closer to home.

Spence cleared his throat. He started to say something and stopped, and started again. "I've never been to see the historic places in New England. I'm always looking for some fun things to do. Would you like it if I went with you?"

Lindy smiled to herself. He sounded so vulnerable. Then she remembered that awful morning in New York a few months before. He thought she wouldn't trust him in public and he was talking about going out with his friends.

"Yes, we can go on driving trips to see interesting places in New England."

"What else can we do?"

"Alice has been badgering me about prom. She's taking Jasper. We could double date."

"When is it?"

"Two weeks I think. If I know Alice she has already selected my dress and shoes."

When they entered the house a little later, Lindy knew by Jasper's smirk that Alice had already told him. She rolled her eyes. Living with vampires, especially gifted ones like Alice, could be a trial. It was impossible to keep anything private here.

On Monday, Lindy was certainly not paying attention in class. Alice nudged her in French when she didn't answer Mme Matthew's question. Hardly fair as Lindy would cover for Alice, but then Alice assumed she was daydreaming over Spence. Lindy glared when Alice laughed at her, which made her laugh even more. Lindy had been thinking of Spence, of course. About having a romantic date instead of just some fun with a friend.

She was glad when Friday came. She spent the weekend outside, finally getting to plant her flowers in front of the house and along the drive. Spence and Emmett brought big boulders from the river and placed them on the lawn where Lindy pointed. Esme put up some bird feeders and hung huge potted ferns on the front porch.

Spence was impressed with the finished project. Lindy had designed plantings around the boulders with a great variety of shrubs, ferns and flowers. With a playful smile, Lindy pointed out bloodflowers, bleeding hearts, bloodroot, and blood red impatiens.

"They are my little joke," Lindy said.

On Sunday afternoon, Spence and Lindy took a bag of baseballs up to the clearing on Mt Washington and Spence worked on his curve and knuckleball pitches, in secret so the others wouldn't be expecting them next game.

He threw hundreds of pitches, with Lindy catching. She had to follow the ball carefully.

"I never got the hang of the curve when I was in school. I looked at some videos on YouTube, how to grip the ball and how to release it to get different spins."

"You learned well, then. These pitches look good."

"A few more practice sessions like this one and maybe these pitches will be good enough to catch Jasper and Emmett by surprise."

Lindy laughed. They were such typical boys sometimes.

The next Saturday was prom. Alice had the whole day planned: manicures, pedicures, hair and makeup. Rosalie wound her hair into a bun and tied it with silver ribbons. Finally Alice brought Lindy's dress and shoes. She was so excited she was just a blur zipping about, fussing over Lindy.

"How many proms have you been to?"

Alice stopped suddenly, with a perplexed look. "Not sure, twenty-five or thirty? I'm so happy for you. A real date with Spence! Your second date and you asked him. So twenty-first century!"

"Don't be silly. It's not a date. Seriously now, Alice." Lindy laid her hand on Alice's arm. "Don't make this more than it really is. And no peeking."

Lindy was ready at last. Her dress was a midnight blue A-line design with open lacework at the neckline and down her back to her waist. Her silver shoes had spiky three inch heels. Lindy's eyes stared in apprehension at the sight of them. Alice encouraged her. "Just put them on, Lindy. They are perfect for you. You'll love them and they look great."

Lindy strapped them on and tried a few tentative steps. Then she tried a kick and a twirl. She looked at them in the mirror. Finally she gave a little laugh. "They are nice, Alice. Easier to walk in than I feared. I always thought I would fall off heels like these but now I can see that won't happen. I like the silver."

Alice gave a self-satisfied smile. "Maybe now you'll listen to my suggestions?"

Spence arrived wearing a silver-gray tuxedo with navy facings on the lapels. Carlisle met him at the front door with a warm look. "Come on in, Spencer. They're still fussing about upstairs. Jasper's waiting, too."

Esme came down. "They're almost ready." She went to stand by Carlisle. She gave him a loving smile and took his arm. "They are both enchanting."

Alice floated gracefully down the stairs toward Jasper. Lindy followed her into the living room. Spence darted eagerly to her side, admiration lighting up his eyes. "You look beautiful." He made a circle in the air with his index finger, to see her spin around. "Wow."

Emmett said quietly from the sofa, "Hot!" but they all heard him, and they laughed.

Spence held out a small box with a corsage inside, tied with silver ribbons. "Alice told me to get this." Esme pinned it on. Jasper drove them all to the hotel, beautifully decorated for the prom. Spence led her straight to the ballroom floor with a big grin. As always Lindy was charmed by his dimpled smile.

Lindy felt a little insecure. It was a long time since she'd been to a dance. She could dimly recall her prom from senior year, many years ago and part of another life. Somehow she hadn't worried about current moves. Spence was a talented partner though and led her perfectly. He slid one hand to her back and pulled her close as they moved in tight little circles on the dance floor, crowded by the other couples. Lindy put her left hand on his shoulder and smiled back at him. "You're good at this."

"I like slow dancing. It's cuddly."

Lindy had to suppress a laugh. This was certainly a different side of him.

When faster music started she begged off for a couple of songs, observing the others and learning some moves. Jasper and Alice were mesmerizing. Lindy should have asked for lessons. Their rumba looked so effortless. As the other couples saw Jasper and Alice dancing, they backed away until they were alone on the dance floor. Some boys hooted and whistled when Jasper dipped Alice at the end of the music, and everyone applauded.

Spence steered her to a less conspicuous spot, outside the French doors. After a little while, Jasper cut in. He regarded Lindy with a smirk. "You're trying to hide out here?" he guessed. "Don't you know how many boys are watching and trying to get up the nerve to ask you to dance?"

Lindy peeked beyond him toward several boys from her class. She was accustomed to stares from human boys. Her appearance was designed to be attractive to potential prey after all. Only Brandon was brave enough to ask her for the next dance. The others didn't approach her. Their instincts told them to keep their distance. She saw girls from class looking enviously at Spence.

Spence came to claim her back and she felt a little safer with his arms around her. A fast song started. Spence grinned at her.

"Ready for a fast dance?"

"Y-yes." Lindy wasn't so sure.

He grasped her hands in his and spun her around. Lindy's silver shoes glinted and flashed as her feet moved faster and faster. She twirled, kicked and tapped to the music, all the while keeping her eyes on Spence's. His gold eyes laughed. This was a blast. She didn't want that part of the evening to end.

School was basically over after prom, at least for the seniors. Class if anything got duller as no new material was introduced. There was a last round of exams, a graduation ceremony, and summer stretched before Lindy.

Emmett and Rosalie left on an extended vacation, touring in Europe. Spence returned to Alaska without visiting the Cullens one last time. Lindy didn't get to say goodbye. She thought he must be eager to return to Tanya for a long summer of fun together. That idea was disturbing. She would find ways to distract herself to keep from thinking about him.

Lindy was sent a list of recommended reading from her faculty advisor at Dartmouth after she declared a major in English lit, so she would be busy during the summer.

Alice and Jasper planned to go to Isle Esme for some alone time. They hadn't been off together for several years. Alice had spent weeks shopping for bikinis and skimpy underclothes. Lindy was embarrassed by the sight of them.

"What do you plan to wear during the day? Just bikinis and a towel?"

"I'm taking these sundresses and a pair of jeans for hunting." Alice ignored Lindy's sarcasm. "It is a romantic island. We plan to have plenty of fun there."

Then Edward sent a letter asking Carlisle to visit them in Nepal, to meet some vampires there, including a half-vampire several hundred years old.

"You can come with us to Nepal," Carlisle said to Lindy.

"Oh, no. I'll just stay here. Someone needs to stay here, right? I have some reading to do."

"The house can be empty a couple of weeks. Come with us to the Caribbean," suggested Alice.

"What? No!" Lindy rolled her eyes.

"Then we won't go. You shouldn't be alone."

"You deserve to have your trip. You and Jasper ask for so little. I am perfectly capable of staying by myself."

"You should have a vacation too. Come with us." Alice gave Lindy her best determined glare. It was easy to see how Alice usually got her way. Jasper grinned at Lindy from behind Alice's back. He was enjoying this.

"Alright, I'll go to Nepal with Carlisle and Esme."

Esme came in with the mail the next day, and handed Lindy a letter. "From Alaska," teased Esme in a sing-song voice.

"It's from Spencer," said Lindy in amazement.

Alice snickered.

Lindy opened her letter. It was an invitation to visit Alaska.

"Alice! You knew this already. You've been making fun of me."

Alice was trying to hold in her mirth.

"The very idea of being alone on a little romantic island with you and Jasper."

Alice laughed aloud.

Chapter 5

Lindy called Spence as soon as she could get away from the others' listening ears. They agreed on the day she would arrive for her visit. She flew with Carlisle and Esme as far as San Francisco, then they went to different terminals for their connecting flights. Lindy brought her required reading for the layovers. It took two more flights and twelve hours to get to Anchorage. It was hard to concentrate on her reading. She kept wondering about Spence and about how Tanya would welcome her visit.

Spence met Lindy at the airport in Anchorage. He threw her bag in the back of his truck. "The house is in the mountains, near the national park, about 150 miles from here. They are eager to meet you."

Garrett and Kate she knew already. They had expectant smiles for her. Kate gave her a hug. Carmen and Eleazar asked about her flight and seemed friendly enough. She could feel Eleazar poking about in her mind. He didn't stay long. Lindy kept from peeking at him. Sometimes this was so intrusive.

Lindy was most interested in meeting Tanya. She quickly noticed that Tanya seemed to be the head of the Denali coven – she often spoke for the group. She was very beautiful, with strawberry blonde curls and wide-set eyes. She was interested in Lindy too, and studied her just as closely. She welcomed Lindy to their home.

The house was at the end of a long drive. It was situated in a clearing between two hills. There were large windows looking toward the mountains behind the house. The interior was open and spacious with exposed beams and heavy wood furniture. It was decorated in a rustic style accented with deep reds and greens. There were several bedrooms upstairs. Lindy was shown to a guest room.

Spence suggested a run up into the mountains. The park was spectacular, so clean and wild. The climb started with easy well marked trails up the hill through forests and meadows that gave way to steep grassy slopes, where they observed a herd of caribou grazing before going on.

"Have you been to Alaska before?"

"No. This is all so beautiful, Spence."

"The park is huge, with plenty of wildlife. I've seen moose, wolves, grizzly bear, black bear, caribou like these, sheep and smaller animals like fox and rabbit. We should see all those animals while you're here."

"Do you hunt all those? Which are your favorites?"

"Grizzlies are a treat especially if I want a good wrestle. I like the taste of wolf best. Mostly we hunt caribou. They don't taste as good, but they are easy to find and they do keep us in control. What is your favorite?"

"I've developed a taste for deer. I am told predator blood is better."

"Definitely better. You'll try some while you're here."

They spent one day of Lindy's visit climbing to the top of Mt Denali. The wind above the treeline whipped Lindy's hair fiercely. The cold didn't affect her but the altitude and sheer size of the mountain were awe-inspiring.

They observed grizzlies fishing for salmon on the Susitna River. Spence had promised she would try the taste of grizzly while in Alaska so they studied each bear, trying to decide which to go after.

"We won't take a female with cubs, will we?"

"No, of course not. No breeding females. Let's wait for a young male."

Spence spotted a lone male bear on the river near sundown. He nodded at Lindy and they approached the bear from downwind. It snuffed loudly and began lumbering aggressively toward them.

Spence grinned and said, "Step back over there. This is gonna be great." He ran toward the bear. It stood up on its hind legs and roared savagely, its mouth opened wide. Spence leapt at it, striking it in the chest and it staggered back. One forepaw scraped across his back and the teeth snapped at his arm. Spence backed away and growled low. The bear dropped to all fours and swiped at him with a paw. Spence darted to the side and hit the bear hard in the side with his shoulder. It rolled heavily to its back and kicked at him with a back leg. The long claws on the foot ripped Spence's jeans at the knee. It was up on its feet in an instant, and Spence jumped on its back. The bear twisted and spun around. They fell into the river with a huge splash. The river rolled them over and swept them downstream.

Lindy shouted, "Spence!" and ran along the bank after them. Spence grabbed at a rock at the edge of the river and hauled himself out of the water. The bear climbed over the bank and bellowed in fury. It reared up on its hind legs and Spence sprang forward and knocked it down. The forepaws clawed at him, but Spence held one back with an iron grip. At last Spence subdued the bear. He bared his teeth and bent over the bear and bit the neck. Lindy could hear the booming heartbeat and blood rushing through the arteries. She could smell the hot, sweet blood, so much more enticing than anything she'd ever tasted. Spence let go of the bear and looked up at Lindy.

"Okay, I've left some for you. Try it."

"Do bears always fight so fiercely? I thought I would have to come help."

"He went down pretty easy. Maybe he hit a rock in the river. I was expecting to go a lot longer."

"Aren't you still thirsty?"

"You should try. You'll like it."

Spence stood and stepped away. Lindy quickly sucked up the rest of the blood.

"That was really delicious, sweet, you know. I've never had anything so sweet. I can taste . . . berries? I wish there was more." She was still thirsty. Spence was studying her face.

"Yeah, it is good. It's a tasty treat once in a while."

"You said you like wolf better."

"Yeah, I think wolf is a little less oily and it is sweeter. Garrett says that's because wolves are more exclusively meat-eaters than bears."

"How can you go back to deer after that?"

Spence chuckled. "Only someone who's never tasted human blood could ask that. There's plenty of deer to hunt but not so many bears or wolves. We shouldn't hunt them to extinction."

When they returned to the house, Garrett sniffed at them and immediately guessed that Spence had hunted a bear. "It dunked you in the river? Did it put up a good fight?"

That gave Spence an opportunity to recount the fight, punctuated by sound effects and hand gestures. Kate and Tanya came to hear, too. Lindy could feel Tanya studying her reaction to Spence's story.

All of the family chartered a boat one day for whale watching. The boat captain assured them it was a good day to be out on the ocean. He had seen some orcas the day before. Lindy and Spence leaned over the guardrail and stared into the water once they got into deeper water away from the coast. Lindy could hear huge thudding heartbeats a few hundred yards to the north. She glanced at Spence, who could hear them, too. As they watched, two orcas surfaced and spouted. The captain slowed the boat and called the others to see them and began explaining whale behaviors. They identified six species of whales. The boat captain was bewildered by their ability to locate so many whales. They seemed to know a whale was present even at a distance and before it surfaced, and whether there was only one or several. Lindy was thrilled to see them breaching out of the water and making huge splashes as they fell into the water again.

A few days later Lindy asked Eleazar about the Volturi. She was interested in Aro, Marcus and Caius, and their guards and soldiers.

"Marcus was once the leader of the Volturi but has been listless for centuries since the loss of his mate. He is able to discern the ties between people. He has used his gift to assess enemies, for example. To know who is most important in a coven. Caius is the most aggressive and malicious of the group, but he has no special ability.

Aro is the most gifted, and power-hungry, not above killing humans or vampires to get what he wants. He can read memories. All he needs to do is touch a person briefly and he will know every thought and memory that person has ever had. Aro is a very inquisitive vampire. Ordinarily he wants to hold the hand of every vampire he meets. It is a powerful thing, to know everyone's secrets.

Most of the guards are simply brutal. A few of them have gifts. Alec and Jane are their most powerful guards. Aro uses them to control or punish others. Jane can cause terrible pain. Alec does the opposite; he robs his victim of all senses. The victim is helpless to defend himself because he can't see, hear or feel what is happening to him."

"Do they use Jane or Alec often?"

"No, not often. Occasionally vampires break the rules. Aro has been known to use them to get information or cooperation from someone."

"You mean he uses them to intimidate others, frighten or hurt them to make them do what he wants."

"Yes, he has."

Eleazar tried nosing into her mind again. He appeared frustrated and couldn't find what he wanted there. Lindy determined to send "Get Out" messages to prying vampires.

The last afternoon of Lindy's visit they returned to Mt Denali and climbed to a high rocky cliff. Lindy sat on a ledge with her feet dangling in empty air. She surveyed miles of the park. She spotted a bald eagle nest in the top of a dead tree about 300 yards away. Spence came to sit by her so she pointed it out. An eagle brought a fish to the nest.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I'm transferring from the university in Hartford to Manchester next fall."

"You'll be closer to us."

"I'm there so often it makes sense. It helps me stay in check."

"Will you still be a business major?"

"I guess. I don't seem to have much enthusiasm for it."

"You don't have the incentive you had before, your father's store."

Spence smiled. "That might be it. I need inspiration."

He lifted his hand to stroke her hair. "I smell amber and vanilla and violets, Lindy. So warm and cozy. Violets are my favorite flower. It makes me feel at home." He was still fiddling with her hair. "I'm going to miss you when you leave." Lindy shied a little at his intimate touch. But it felt good, too.

"I've enjoyed my visit here, Spence. Thank you for inviting me," Lindy paused. "But I have to ask about Tanya."

Spence's eyebrows crimped together, mystified. "What about her?"

"I assumed you were living here, becoming a vegetarian because you were attracted to Tanya. She's interested in you."

Spence was taken aback. "She is beautiful, I'll admit. Maybe Garrett and her family thought we could make a couple but I'm not drawn to her. I came here to change my life. Someday I want to find happiness like Garrett did, but I won't find it with Tanya. Why would you think she's interested?"

"She watches you. And she acts possessive."

"Possessive? There's nothing more than friendship between us."

"Maybe Tanya hopes you might still develop a relationship. They're all curious about you and me because you invited me here."

"Hm. Well, I invited you here because I wanted to see you." He reached for her hand. "I'll be gentle when I tell her I'm not interested in her."

Lindy said, "I'll look forward to you coming back to New Hampshire."

His hand slid around her waist and he pulled her a bit closer. He pressed his cheek to her hair, trying to memorize the scent.

Lindy said, "I smell wolf, I think. Several of them. Let's go find them."

They approached the scent from downwind. They found a mother wolf and some cubs playing near their den. The cubs were cute, pouncing and biting each other, yipping and snarling.

"I didn't realize there were still wolves here. Aren't they endangered?"

"No, there are plenty of gray wolves in Alaska. I believe in conservation, so I hunt only males outside the park. Mostly we hunt caribou."

"It's really special here."

"Summers are marvelous for hiking and hunting. But I like the diversions in New Hampshire better."

She smiled and bumped into him, hard. "Diversions in New Hampshire are much better if they are shared with someone. Come on, race you to the river."

Garrett, Kate and Spence took Lindy to Juneau for her flight back to New Hampshire. Tanya looked like she wanted to come, too. Lindy was glad she changed her mind. She must know already that Spence's interest was elsewhere.

As much as Lindy enjoyed her Alaskan visit, she was happy to go home to New Hampshire. Carlisle and Esme had been back from their trip for a few days. The rest of the family was not due back yet.

"I could have stayed in Alaska another week, Esme."

"I'm glad you're home. I missed all of you so much. Carlisle has gone back to work at the hospital. Let's do something special this week."

Lindy and Esme decided to freshen the paint in several rooms. They bought paving stones and created a terrace under several large trees at the edge of the lawn. They had wrought iron furniture and large concrete planters delivered and created an outdoor living space away from the house.

One evening toward the end of the week Lindy and Esme were weeding and watering in the flowerbeds while Carlisle was inside reading when the phone rang. Carlisle came outside to tell them, "That was the fire department asking for volunteers. Some Boy Scouts who were hiking in the mountains are lost. I must go help." He was holding his medical bag.

Esme said, "We'll go too."

Carlisle nodded. Vampires with their enhanced senses, speed and physical strength would be excellent at search and rescue.

They registered as a search team with the Fire Chief. When they could get far enough away from the human volunteers, they separated to search a larger area. Forty minutes later, Lindy heard a shout from Carlisle. She and Esme quickly met at Carlisle's location. One of the missing scouts had fallen down a ravine and was injured. They could smell blood. Carlisle had already made his way to the boy. He called, "I need one of you down here to help. The other should go report where we've found this one."

Lindy assumed Esme would go help Carlisle, but Esme was backing away and holding her nose to avoid the odor of blood. "Lindy, can you . . .?" she asked, and she ran back to the staging area.

Lindy turned back to the ravine. Carlisle was bending over the injured scout. "Hurry, Lindy. I need some help." Lindy steeled herself against temptation. Just go, she told herself, don't breathe. She scrambled down to Carlisle. The way was very rough with jagged rocks and brush. It was no wonder the boy was injured. The boy was awake, moaning and staring wildly at them. He was covered with scrapes and lacerations, some still bleeding.

"His upper arm is broken. Brace your feet and hold him gently around the chest and shoulder while I pull to align the broken ends. It will be painful, he'll scream, but then I can splint it and he'll feel better, okay?"

The boy's heartbeat was pounding so loudly in her ears Lindy could hardly hear Carlisle. She was staring at the deep red blood oozing and dripping from a dozen places. Already she had blood on her hands and clothes. The blood smelled delicious and warm. The scent was so thick in the air she could practically taste it. Lindy could see the arteries in the boy's neck pulse along with the beat of his heart. The skin over the arteries looked very tender. Her mouth was filling with venom. Her throat flamed with thirst. She wanted that sweet blood. It would be so delicious. Fury sparked in Lindy's chest when Carlisle laid his hand on her arm. This was hers and Carlisle was interfering. She heard faintly as though from far away when Carlisle spoke urgently to her, "Lindy, remember we are here to help this boy."

Somehow Lindy forced her attention away from the blood to look at Carlisle. It took her a moment to quell her bloodlust. She nodded and held the boy securely.

"What's your name?"

"Dylan."

"Okay, Dylan. I'm Lindy. Dr Cullen is going to straighten your arm. It'll hurt. Take a deep breath. You can yell if it helps. Ready?"

It was quickly done. Then while Carlisle put the arm in a sling Lindy put pressure on the lacerations that were still bleeding. Carlisle carried him carefully back to the staging area where an ambulance waited. Lindy followed a little way behind them, holding her hands stiffly down by her sides, and wishing she could run, not walk like a human would, all the way to the car. Carlisle rode in the ambulance with the boy to the hospital.

Esme rushed to Lindy. She spoke so softly no humans could hear. "Are you alright, Lindy? I thought you could handle that better than I could." She was looking at the blood on Lindy.

Now that it was over, Lindy was shaken. "Carlisle kept me straight. Don't touch me, I'm covered in blood. I have to get home now to get this off me."

At home Lindy pulled off her bloody clothes and gave them to Esme to dispose of. Then she scrubbed and scrubbed in the shower to get all traces of blood off.

Carlisle praised her when he got home. "You did well. Very few of us can do what you did today."

"I don't feel like I did well. I don't think I've ever been as tempted as I was today. I was so angry when you spoke to me. I was seconds away from killing that boy. I could have exposed us."

"But you didn't. Now you know you can resist even spilled blood. All it takes is practice."

Lindy nodded in agreement but secretly she hoped to avoid the smell of human blood for a long, long time. The memory of the scent was too powerful. She worried over the boy and how close she had come to losing control.

Lindy went to Boston to bring Jasper and Alice home from Brazil. Jasper drove while Alice demanded, "Now tell me all about Alaska."

"I had a good time in Alaska."

"Yes? Give me some details!"

"Okay. I met Eleazar and Carmen and Kate's sister Tanya. They were nice to me."

Alice moaned in frustration. "What did you and Spence do?"

"He took me up into the mountains a couple of times. He killed a bear for me to try. We all went whale watching one day. Mostly I saw a lot of wilderness and wild animals."

"Did you like the bear?"

"The bear was smelly, but the blood was sweet. I've never had anything sweet like that before. I felt like I could not get enough, it was so delicious. I wanted more. I felt more satisfied than deer blood could ever do."

Alice persisted, "I still want to know about Spence. Did he get romantic? It will be fun to have a romance in the house again. Aren't you excited? Think how it will be when Spence comes back in the fall."

Lindy said, "There's no romance going on. I did enjoy my visit and I think he did, too. But that's it."

Alice gave her a pitying look but stopped talking about Spence, much to Lindy's relief. She kept the detail about Spence stroking her hair to herself.

Two days later Jasper went to pick up Emmett and Rosalie, who were returning from their vacation in Europe. They waited until Carlisle came home from the hospital to hear what he and Esme had seen in Nepal.

Carlisle said, "Edward and Bella were staying in a small primitive house in a village in a very mountainous area. There they found several families with stories about an ancestor who married a vampire. Edward and his family stayed there several months visiting other villages in the area and exploring the mountainside looking for others who would tell them more. No one would tell them much until one afternoon when Jacob stayed home and it was just Edward, Bella and Renesmee following a footpath through the forest, they were approached and invited to meet Parila, a half-vampire woman about three hundred years old.

Parila was very curious about them and wanted to meet them but Jacob made her uncomfortable. She waited for a chance to meet Renesmee without Jacob. Esme and I met her ourselves while we were there.

Parila, her father and several of her children live in a well-hidden compound in a narrow gorge some miles west of Mount Everest. Her father is named Otto and is originally from Germany. He married Parila's mother and had loved her very much but was unable to save her when Parila was born. He stayed to raise her there, in the forest."

Alice asked, "What did you think of Otto?"

"Otto kept to himself most of the time. He seemed upset by the fact that Edward was able to save Bella at the last moment. I think Otto still misses his love.

Parila is tall and quite beautiful with long dark hair. She prefers blood like vampires do, so she and her father go hunting at night, usually going over their mountain into Tibet, or into India to hunt in Delhi. She married a human a hundred years ago and had many children by him. All of them are still living. They are more human, preferring human food. There are now dozens of her descendants living in the area.

Parila was just as eager to meet Bella and Renesmee as they were to meet her. She was curious about their light eyes and was interested when they explained about our vegetarian lifestyle. We took her hunting several times. She found animal blood interesting.

She was also interested in Jacob and asked why they had a wolf with them. There are some old legends about wolf-men who kill monsters. Renesmee talked to them about Jacob but they would not meet him."

Lindy asked, "Esme, what did you think of Nepal?"

"The city, Katmandu, is very large, crowded, noisy and very dirty. I'm glad we didn't stay there long. The village where Edward was staying was primitive. The people were all very frightened of us, at least at first. We found out later, they believed we were all planning to move there. Edward was able to calm those fears, and Carlisle was very generous with his money, so they became more tolerant of our presence. Carlisle also helped treat some injuries while we were there."

"Are they coming back to America?"

"Edward and Bella planned to leave Nepal only a few days after we left. By now, they are on their way to New Zealand. They will return to Washington late next summer to see Charlie before coming here to see us."

Lindy and Alice had a new student orientation at Dartmouth in late August and classes started in September. The first day at a new university was stimulating, especially a picturesque campus in New England with the trees already showing fall color. Most of the new students were excited. Lindy liked her classes except she was required to take a physical fitness class. At least Alice was in the same hour. They had to be particularly mediocre in all the activities.

Spence started classes in Manchester and resumed weekend visits to the Cullens.

"I've changed my major to Conservation Biology, Lindy. Our discussion in the summer about endangered species made me think about it. I'd like to learn more about wildlife conservation. Does that sound weird?"

"Weird that a vampire whose favorite prey is wolf or grizzly would study animals and environments to keep the population healthy? It might be a little self-serving but not weird. If we want to keep hunting, we should all be so responsible."

"If I stick with it, I might have to go to many different wildlife areas to work."

Lindy narrowed her eyes. "You mean you might not always be near the Cullens."

"Yeah, that and more."

Lindy looked away from him. Was Spence warning her he would be moving on with his life? "I assume decisions about that are a couple of years away, at least."

"Yeah. What shall we do today?"

"I have a project in mind. I want to clear some spaces on the property here to plant milkweed for butterflies."

"We are going to save the butterflies now?" Spence smirked.

"I can't seem to help myself."

After the fall semester ended, Rosalie, Alice and Lindy went to Manchester for Christmas shopping. They bought sports equipment for the guys. They were always pulling down basketball hoops and ripping the covers off baseballs by playing too roughly. They chose some jewelry for Esme. Lindy bought a camera with a powerful zoom for Spence. She imagined he might use it while studying wildlife.

While Rosalie was shopping for Emmett, Alice and Lindy got her a new jacket and boots. Then Alice wandered off so Rosalie and Lindy could shop for her. They finally decided on a set of pastels and canvases.

Rosalie fell silent and brooded as they waited on Alice to come back. She wouldn't tell Lindy what was wrong. Lindy checked around them. A young blonde woman had gone by, pushing a stroller and holding the hand of a child who was dressed for a photograph with Santa. The child was glowing with joy. Anyone else who noticed them could not help but smile. Rosalie was self-centered, unfulfilled, and unhappy. She was the least adjusted to the new life, still longing for the one thing she could not have, children of her own. She was happier with Emmett and had enjoyed Renesmee's babyhood very much. How could Rosalie find contentment?

They opened gifts on Christmas Eve since Carlisle was working Christmas Day. Everyone gathered in the living room late in the evening. Esme turned off the overhead lights so they could all enjoy the tiny lights on the tree. The soft light made each face warmer. Jasper played Santa, handing out the gifts. Lindy got a small prettily wrapped box. Inside were a number of hair clips and barrettes carefully chosen to match the colors she generally wore. Lindy examined each one. Spence did like touching her hair. The men went to put up their new basketball hoop and began challenging each other to see which could sink the most spectacular shots. The next day Spence wanted to try out his camera so he and Lindy went for a run in the forest looking for animals to photograph.

In March the boys began planning a whitewater river trip. They checked the river levels frequently. Then one day Alice said the next day would be overcast. They stayed home from school and spent the day on the Penobscot River in Maine. The river was icy and turbulent from the spring thaw. Maneuvering kayaks around rocks and over rapids required close attention. The speed was exhilarating. Spence, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper shouted challenges at each other as they vied for position. Lindy found it exciting enough to simply stay upright and within sight of the others. Their ride down the river lasted all afternoon. Lindy and Spence rode with Emmett and Rosalie back to the house. Spence and Emmett recounted their exploits all the way, and enjoyed the bragging more than the day itself. Lindy and Rosalie laughed at them.

When they arrived at the house, Jasper told them Alice had seen Peter and Charlotte coming for a visit. They were nomads, Jasper's friends from a century ago. They appeared the next morning wanting to see Jasper alone. The three of them left for the woods. Jasper returned alone, hours later. Jasper searched for Alice when he entered the house and he called to Carlisle, which got everyone's attention.

"They came to ask about hunting animals," said Jasper. "Decades ago, when I chose to stop hunting humans, they thought I had gone out of my mind. When they came to help us defy the Volturi, they were sure our lifestyle had gotten us into trouble. Today, Peter said they've been talking about our choice and came to ask some particular questions about it. They are interested in having a home and friends, like we do. But they know I struggled with temptation and suffered with thirst for decades. That's giving them doubts."

Carlisle wanted to able to talk with them.

"They left because they didn't want us to pressure them. They say they are not ready."

A few weekends later, Spence asked Lindy to go hunting. Lindy knew it was an excuse to be alone. They ran much further than they usually did. They found a herd of deer at last then Spence wanted to find an open space to see the stars.

"What is it, Spence?"

"My professor is doing a project this summer for the National Wildlife Foundation. He offered me a place with him."

"You'll be gone this summer? Where are you going?"

"Yellowstone, doing some population studies. I'm taking the evening assignments."

"Sounds perfect. It's the professor you like so much, and evening is when the predators are most active. You'll be the best researcher there."

"I thought you might be disappointed that I won't be here."

"You warned me months ago that your studies would take you away. And I know you're excited about going. I will miss you. I wish you could be here, it's more fun when you can be with us."

"I was hoping for more."

Lindy frowned at him. "Hoping for what? I will miss you. What else should I say? You are going anyway, no matter what my feelings are, so I might as well be positive about it. I wouldn't try to make you feel bad about leaving. I want you to follow your dreams."

Spence looked away briefly then nodded. "I am excited about going. You were being supportive and I was being a jerk. I'm sorry."

The spring semester ended. Spence visited the Cullens the night before leaving with his research group for Wyoming. He and Lindy didn't go off for private goodbyes, making everyone else give her concerned looks. Lindy tried to ignore them. He had said his goodbye already and maybe he wouldn't be around much anymore. That idea made her feel sad and lonely. She must let him go do what he felt called to do and trust things would work out.

Emmett and Rosalie, and Alice and Jasper took short trips away, leaving Lindy with Carlisle and Esme again. She began to see this would be a regular ordeal every summer. She had nowhere else to go. Maybe she should look for work or take summer courses somewhere.

Lindy was reading the local paper one morning when a short article caught her attention. It was about a volunteer group that was helping elderly residents with home repairs and yard work. She put on jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and a big floppy hat and went to volunteer. She spent the day clearing piles of rotting and rusty junk out of a backyard, returning home grimy but pleased with a day's work. She told Esme about the old couple they were helping, adding that the house needed updating and repair.

Lindy and Esme began renovations inside the old couple's house. The next week, when the rest of the family came home, Alice wanted to go with them. Then because Alice was going, Jasper volunteered to work, too. Emmett came to see what all the fun was, and Rosalie wasn't about to be left at home alone. Esme agreed to be a team leader, and the six of them worked on several houses that summer. As always, the boys were competitive about their assignments trimming trees or hauling away trash or repairing woodwork. Lindy painted, weeded and put in cheerful flowers. Alice and Esme focused on scrubbing and renovations inside. Rosalie seemed absorbed by the projects and took on all the plumbing and electrical repairs herself. Esme noticed her going about her work with a cheerful smile.

At summer's end, Spence returned from Yellowstone and went to the Cullen's to see Lindy. She was happy to see him and was eager to hear all about his research. She wanted him to herself for a little while so she led him to the terrace where they could talk alone. Her hurt feelings were long forgotten.

Esme went to peek at them from the kitchen window. Rosalie joined her.

"Do you think they will ever admit they're meant to be a couple?"

"Lindy is so happy to be here with us, she can't imagine leaving us yet. Spence wants to be on his own in the wild places, studying the animals. They want different things, for now at least. We have to give them time to figure it out."

Chapter 6

Edward called Carlisle to say they were visiting in Forks for several weeks and would come to New Hampshire in October. Alice monitored Aro closely for any decisions they might make about Renesmee. Esme went over the house, anticipating their needs while they visited. Lindy offered her room for Renesmee's use, as she would need somewhere to sleep. Esme had a bed delivered. Carlisle arranged to have a couple of days off to spend more time with Edward.

Their reunion with Edward and Bella was a joyous one despite the tension over what the Volturi would do about Renesmee. It was more than two years since they were last in America, and now Renesmee was an adult. Edward and Bella talked about their travels and all they had seen and heard about half-vampire children. What they learned was reassuring: Renesmee could expect a long, healthy life, she might have children, and she could learn to consume human food if she so chose.

Esme could not contain herself any longer. "Are you home to stay?"

Edward flicked his eyes to Bella before answering. "We will stay here a month or two, maybe a little longer. We have missed you all terribly while we were gone."

Jacob added, "I want to be with my family, and there's my obligation to the pack."

Bella said, "Renesmee and I are considering going to college, maybe in the northwest."

Renesmee said, "We need to spend more time with Grandpa Charlie. He's upset that we were gone so long and won't tell him what we've been doing. And Jacob's father has been sick. We need to be there with him while we still can."

Edward asked, "Have you had any communication from the Volturi?" Carlisle shook his head. "How about you, Alice?" Alice shook her head, too.

Carlisle said, "Aro does want to see her. He's interested in anything unique. But he could ask to see her now or ten years from now."

Edward and Bella hoped that Aro would postpone their meeting but about a week after coming to the Cullens, a letter arrived for Edward from Italy. Aro asked them to come to Volterra so they might all see Renesmee. He read the letter out loud. "What do you think, Carlisle?"

Carlisle frowned.

Bella said, "I'd rather have all the family with us, to help us face the Volturi."

Jacob said, "We can't protect Renesmee on their turf. They might not let me go in with her."

"Bella can shield us."

Bella looked alarmed. "I can't protect us from a physical attack, Edward."

"Aro is intimidated by your gift. That alone will help."

Jasper shook his head. "This looks like an ambush. Never meet an enemy in his stronghold. You can't secure the exits."

Edward asked, "What will Aro do if we refuse?"

Carlisle proposed to invite the Volturi to New Hampshire to see Renesmee. "If they want to see her then let them come. We can defend ourselves better here." The others reluctantly agreed. Edward still wished the Volturi would delay their visit, maybe for years. He sent a reply respectfully declining their kind invitation then they waited, anxiously, to know what the Volturi's answer would be. Several weeks went by. They had to go to school and work, speeding home every day to check for news. Edward and Bella knew their family was safer there so they lingered. At last Alice reported the Volturi had elected to come to New Hampshire. A letter was delivered with stipulations from Aro including the day and time of their meeting. They had only one week to prepare.

"Will we need our friends to come?" asked Esme.

Carlisle said, "We will all be there, that's twelve. We will have Alice and Edward to see and hear for us and Bella who can shield us from Alec and Jane if necessary. They aren't threatening us, just wanting to see Renesmee. They will come, visit with us one day and go back to Italy. They will be here next week. In the meantime we should keep to our usual schedule. We don't want the humans noticing anything different. And everyone should go hunting before they come."

The group broke up; Edward's little family clinging to each other and the rest to their mates for comfort. Spence was at school in Manchester so Lindy was alone. She went to her room to sit in her chair. Aro was coming to see Renesmee, and he was obsessed with Alice and Bella. She'd been told he liked to read the thoughts of every new vampire he met, so Aro might speak to her and would want to know her thoughts. Would he then know all about her gift? What would he think about it? Would she be able to send a thought to him like she had to Jasper? Jasper didn't appear to realize she'd done anything, would Aro know? She considered whether trying to change Aro was the right thing to do. She was only sending ideas, like planting a seed. What he did with it was up to him. She could not determine the outcome. Changes could cause infighting among the Volturi. They were as violent as any other vampires; what would happen if one of them attacked or killed another? So she must be very patient and limit her messages to them.

The next few days, Bella practiced her shield, and Lindy tested the limits of her invisibility. Jasper watched as she made three, then four, then five vanish. He had them move randomly to see if she could make the correct ones disappear and how long she could keep them invisible. It got harder and harder to keep up with Jasper's tests. She could not keep five people concealed for more than a minute or so. When he had them run about like they would in a fight, the time quickly shrank to a few seconds. And there would be twelve of them.

Lindy was disappointed with her performance. Clearly her invisibility power would be of limited use. The others were supportive, Bella in particular. She explained that she had to practice to learn to expand her shield. Lindy checked around and indicated to Bella to walk away with her.

"Something's occurred to me. I'm asking you not to shield me if Alec or Jane goes after me."

"Why not? And why would they do anything to you?"

Lindy looked uncertainly at Bella. "I have . . . secrets."

A look of understanding crossed Bella's face. "But why not shield you? I can protect us all."

"I can't explain, Bella. Maybe Aro won't focus on me, but if he does I must deal with it myself. And, don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

Bella looked troubled. "Okay, no shield for Lindy."

"I think it's best at least for now. Thanks."

The evening before the Volturi were to arrive, Spence came from Manchester. They all sat together in the living room for a little while to talk but the couples slipped away. Then Renesmee pled exhaustion and went to Lindy's room upstairs. Jacob wanted to sleep on one of the sofas in the living room.

"Okay, Jake. Spence needs to hunt so we'll be gone most of the night. Don't be surprised if Renesmee comes back down. It might be noisy upstairs right now."

Jacob made a disgusted face at her. Spence laughed.

"You can laugh. They are not sleeping up there, you know. Sharing a house with so many happily matched vampires can be really awkward."

Lindy and Spence left for their hunt. As always the freedom of a good run in the forest raised her spirits. Spence wanted black bear if he could find one, so they took their time hunting. They tracked one for several miles before Spence brought it down. This one was very fat and tasted nutty, like acorns. Afterwards they left part of the bear for scavengers and buried the rest. Then they found an open area and sat to see the stars. The wind was blowing briskly and leaves were falling from the trees. Lindy could smell maple and dying leaves and apples. She watched the wind blow in his gold-brown hair.

Spence took her hand and looked seriously at her. "Lindy, I'm worried about tomorrow."

"Carlisle says they want to see Renesmee and hear what her plans are now she's an adult, where she'll live, and things like that. Then Aro admires Alice's and Bella's gifts so he might speak to them."

"Aro has threatened the Cullens before. Jasper says Aro wants Alice to join him. He's worried about what Aro might do."

"I suppose there is always some danger of violence, but Aro isn't threatening now. Edward and Bella must face Aro because of his interest in Renesmee. Carlisle and all the others will be there to support them. We'll be there, too. The Cullens are important to both of us."

"Still I would rather not have to face the Volturi."

"I believe everyone would prefer to be left in peace. Carlisle is not afraid of them, and he knows them well. He can deal with them. We should trust Carlisle."

When they got to the house all the rest of the family were downstairs and ready for the Volturi. Carlisle and Esme looked relieved that Lindy and Spence were back. Edward, Bella and Jacob were hovering over Renesmee who appeared rested and relaxed.

They moved most of the furniture out of the living room to accommodate about twenty four vampires. An hour or so later, Edward announced that the Volturi were close. Several limos parked in the drive at the expected time. The drivers stayed outside while Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec, Felix, and soldiers who were not introduced entered the house, greeted courteously by Carlisle. Aro's gaze moved over the crowd, lingering greedily on a few of them. Lindy felt uncomfortable when Aro's maniacal gaze stopped on her.

Carlisle said, "Welcome to our home, Aro. I trust you find it to your liking."

Aro didn't look at the room. "Yes, very nice," he said absently. "Ah, Alice!" he sighed. "It's splendid to see you again."

"Good morning, Aro. How are you?" Alice asked.

Lindy sensed someone testing her mind, someone she hadn't known before. It didn't last more than a few seconds. She studied the newcomers quickly. Not Aro or Jane, not the soldiers who were staring blankly. Marcus was looking at each of them, then he touched Aro's hand briefly. It was Marcus then. She recalled what they'd been told about him.

Aro said, "I'm pleased to see your entire coven here, Carlisle. Firstly we want to see the half-vampire child. I hear her heartbeat. Come forward, child." Renesmee approached Aro confidently. "Yes, matured, I see."

Edward and Bella were right beside her, with Jacob in human form. Renesmee reached to touch Aro's cheek, communicating directly with him. Aro's expression was bright and expectant. After a short while he moved back. He gave Jacob a long, appraising look, then he asked Renesmee about her education, her wedding plans, and where they planned to live. Marcus looked bored and Caius mistrustful. At last he said, "I am satisfied that Renesmee can keep our secrets and poses no threat to our existence."

Marcus listened to Aro's assessment without a reaction but Caius was furious. "She plans to marry this human who can shift to wolf form – an enemy of our kind! We do not know what he and his people may persuade her to do! We must keep our spies in place!"

Aro turned to Caius. "Brother, be reassured. I can see there is no danger of exposure. She has her own reasons for keeping our existence confidential. But, if you insist, we will monitor a while longer."

Caius did not look appeased, but he stopped arguing. Aro turned to Edward and Bella. "Now that your child is mature and looks for her own life, perhaps you two would consider enlisting with us? We have need of your talents, and you would be together in Volterra."

Edward answered immediately, "No thank you, Aro."

Aro's hopeful expression fell a little. His gaze shifted to the rest of the Cullens.

"Alice," Alice moved forward and Aro held out his hands to her. She put her hand in his so Aro could read her memories. "We much admire your gift. We would welcome you to our family."

"Thank you but no."

Aro sighed, looking at Alice longingly. "Another time, then."

He studied Carlisle. "Your coven is very loyal. I would not have believed you would find any as abstinent as yourself. How do you inspire them?"

"We are all happy here."

"I see that your family is increasing, Carlisle. Please introduce me."

"Certainly. This is Spencer Scott. He is our friend, just visiting today."

"Spencer." Aro held out his hands. Carlisle nodded at him. Aro clasped Spence's hands in both of his. He didn't hold his hand long.

"Another ascetic. What is the appeal? Most peculiar." Aro spoke to himself.

Carlisle motioned Lindy to come forward. "This is Lindy Cullen."

Lindy felt Spence stiffen beside her. She could sense Edward in her mind, and Marcus assessing her connection to Spence. She kept her expression relaxed while she communicated hope and kindness to him. She raised her gaze to Aro's terrifying red eyes and placed her hand in his. Aro folded his hands around hers and bent his head. His hands were surprisingly gentle. Immediately Lindy felt his mind digging into hers, like fingers, almost a physical assault. Lindy took an involuntary step back but Aro did not release her hand. She focused on honor and justice.

Aro suddenly released her hand. At first Lindy supposed he had detected how she could put ideas into his mind, but Aro was frustrated.

"Invisibility. Not very useful to me. Changed by Milton who wanted to use your gift. You may be interested to hear that we were forced to execute Milton and his newborn a short while ago. He was witnessed by the humans. We had been concerned about his practices for some time."

"Thank you for informing me. Milton got what was due him. His newborn deserved to be treated with kindness, not to be murdered."

Aro's expression grew stony. "There are silences. Are you keeping anything from me?" he demanded.

Lindy understood then that Aro had not detected her communication, but he did suspect the silences meant something significant and that angered him. She widened her eyes innocently. "I can't keep my thoughts from you."

"Jane may convince you to share your secrets. Jane, dear?"

Jane smiled slightly. Lindy felt a singular hatred for anyone who could enjoy being so cruel. She braced herself for what she knew was coming. Jane's stare shifted to Lindy, who shrieked and collapsed to the floor, drawing her knees up. Every nerve in Lindy's body ignited with burning agony. She couldn't seem to control her arms and legs anymore. She concentrated on guilt and self-doubt to Jane. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming in torment. After a moment Aro lifted his hand and Jane released her.

Aro said, "Now, Lindy," and reached for her hand again. But Lindy knew her secret was safe now. Aro could not find what he probed for. She projected mercy and responsibility to Aro while he held her hand. Aro finally let her go. He continued to glare at her.

"Alec, perhaps your talent would be more effective here."

Aro, Marcus and Caius moved back. Alec reached forward and a translucent grayish mist rolled from his open hands toward the Cullens, enveloping Lindy first.

Lindy steeled herself as the cloud reached her. It was more frightening than painful to lose all her senses – no sight, no sound, no smell, and no sensations from her body. For a few seconds her mind was blank with panic. Then she remembered to concentrate on guilt and empathy. She repeated those ideas several times before the gray cloud receded and there was no more connection to Alec. Spence and Carlisle both had her arms and were pulling her back into the group.

Carlisle let go so he could step in front. "What is going on?"

Aro answered, "This vampire is hiding something."

"You saw her gift, invisibility. You can read her every thought and know her whole life now. What else remains?"

"What indeed," Aro answered, regarding Lindy with unease.

"There is no need to harm my family, Aro. We have broken no laws and have cooperated fully with all your requests."

Aro, Marcus and Caius moved to stand together facing Carlisle. Aro said with a falsely sweet smile, "No one has been harmed. We are here merely to stay in touch with your family. Lindy's silences vex me but I do not detect a dishonest motivation. Perhaps I will comprehend her better some day."

Caius' expression was more malevolent. "We do suspect you of indiscretion. You have been watched, all of you. If there is any threat to ourselves or to our secrets we will know it."

Aro said placatingly, "No warnings are necessary, Caius. We trust our old friend Carlisle."

Caius said, "These vampires defied your authority. They refused your summons to Volterra. Carlisle's influence increases. Our world is testing us for any signs of weakness. We must demonstrate our strength here. You must act, Aro!"

The Cullens hissed and crouched forward. Bella stiffened in preparation to protect the family. In response, Felix and the guards snarled and tensed their muscles. Lindy's attention fixed on Aro. If a fight broke out in this close space, many of them could die quickly.

Aro glanced at the guards and turned toward Caius. "We came to meet the half-vampire child and satisfy ourselves that our secrets are safe. Carlisle is not defying us – he only wishes to live here in peace. He keeps our secrets as closely as we do. As for showing weakness, those watching will be interested to find disagreements between us. We will remain alert for any threat."

Marcus said in a slow disinterested voice, "Let's be done here, Aro. We have seen what we came to see. This coven's bonds are very strong. They wish to live as a family and are abiding by our laws. There is nothing to worry us further."

Lindy could see that Caius and some of the guards were still angry but they followed Marcus out the door and into the limos. Aro turned back. "I do wish we could meet on friendlier terms, Carlisle." He studied the Cullens one last time. "You have such a talented and devoted family." Then he got in his car and they drove away. There was a palpable feeling of relief when they left. Everyone clung to each other and murmured softly together.

Spence reached for her. He put one arm around her waist and Lindy laid her head against his shoulder. "Are you okay, Lindy?"

"I'll be alright. The pain is gone."

Carlisle asked, "Aro asked about silence. What did he mean?"

"I don't know. I could feel him probing in my mind, more forcefully than any other I've ever noticed there. I didn't like it, but I couldn't do anything about it."

Carlisle asked, "You could feel him?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, like fingers poking."

"He must know that. It provoked him." Carlisle guessed. "I suspect Aro is getting worried about our lifestyle. Long ago Aro assumed I would become physically weak from forgoing human blood. He didn't believe I could sustain this way of living, and now not only do I prosper as a vegetarian, others are joining me."

Esme said, "We abide by their laws. We maintain our secrets."

"I will offer support to anyone who would try this way."

Jasper said, "We won't let Aro dictate the way we live our lives. We are not endangering others by our choice. Our lifestyle is worth fighting for." Everyone quickly agreed.

In no time Bella, Rosalie and the six men had a football and were off to the open field behind the house for what promised to be a very rough and tumble game. Lindy and Alice gathered two more footballs, knowing they were about to flatten the one they had, and went to join them. Esme went to make some sandwiches for Jacob. Renesmee, who was trying to be more interested in human food, stayed to learn.

Lindy stood with the other spectators, but she was thinking about the day's events. It was clear now that no one could detect her ability to transmit ideas to another. It was limited. She couldn't make anyone do anything specific, otherwise she could have just made Jane stop. There would be no immediate response. Her efforts with Jasper had eventually helped him improve his discipline, so perhaps her thoughts sent to Aro and Jane would have beneficial results in time. It was also clear that Aro could never know about her ability. Aro would want to use her for his own purposes. She would have to be very cautious when using her ability to avoid being discovered. Lindy's reflections ended when a football flew in her direction and she had to dodge out of the way.

The men had already gouged up long furrows in the lawn. They were all muddy and grass-stained. They grunted and shouted and fought over the ball. She and Alice, Bella and Rosalie laughed at them. They were like boys anywhere, taking out their aggressions on each other.

That evening Esme persuaded Edward to play the piano for them. Edward played her favorites and Renesmee played a piece, too. Alice asked for a sing along so Edward played popular songs. Then he played "I Love the Mountains" as a round, at first playing slowly then gradually faster and faster until everyone were laughing too much to sing any more. When the concert was done, Spence asked Lindy to go for a run up into the mountains.

They paused once to study moose grazing in high grass. From there they followed a small stream to a rocky waterfall. Lindy took off her shoes to walk on the slippery rocks in the icy water. Spence pulled off his shoes and joined her.

"What was it like? When Jane did that? I could see it was really painful."

"It was like getting electrocuted and being on fire at the same time. Worse that changing. Thankfully it didn't last long."

"Jane enjoyed hurting you."

"She did. That's the worst part."

"I don't know why Aro reacted to you that way. But you weren't afraid."

"He reacted that way because he is cruel and tyrannical. He is intimidated by Carlisle's success and wants to take that away from him. And I _was_ afraid. He was there to threaten my friends. We'll be far safer to get no more attention from Aro and his vicious guards."

"What can we do about that?"

"Carlisle braved threats from Aro before, and Aro backed down. Aro left today after Carlisle answered him. He knows him well."

"Carlisle knows just what to say. He's so patient and insightful."

Lindy sat on a big rock. "We are fortunate to know Carlisle. His family has come to mean so much to me. His example inspires us all."

"I'm getting so much from my weekends here. My life is so different, Lindy. I care about others now. I want to be with my friends. Before I thought only of myself."

"I'm glad you came to support Edward and Bella. It takes courage to defy the Volturi. They need to see that we are determined to live this way and your presence helped to show that."

"I had to be here. If my friends have a problem then I have one too." Lindy nodded. Spence was a steadfast friend. "But you are the courageous one. You faced Aro by yourself."

Lindy disagreed. "I wasn't alone. We were all there to defend our way of life. We all stood up to Aro's threats."

Spence considered how alone she had looked facing Aro, Jane and Alec. He scowled at that memory then he let it pass. He didn't want to argue about it now.

"What do you have at school the rest of the week? Will you find it difficult to go back to routine after this?" Lindy asked.

"I'm meeting with my professor tomorrow to talk about advanced degree programs."

"That sounds serious." She went to sit on a big rock at the edge of the stream.

"I guess. He likes my work. We're writing a proposal to study grizzlies in Alaska next summer."

"What about them, exactly?"

"If we get approved, we'll have a little piece of a very big project. My idea is to survey the grizzlies at the mouths of rivers during the salmon run. That's ordinarily a peaceful time for bears. They are intent on catching and eating salmon, but when humans show up, the bears get aggressive. I'll be studying those threatening behaviors. My teachers won't know that I'm not in any danger there."

"You'll be observing grizzlies all summer but you can't hunt any of them."

Spence laughed. "No, that would foul up the numbers. Not to mention that they will all get names. We should be able to recognize individuals with time. I can't hunt my friends."

Lindy laughed too. "No I guess not."

Spence grinned at her, then his expression grew serious. "I'm leaving again. I feel like I'm always telling you I'm going away but you're a good sport about it."

"I know you are thrilled about the project. I wouldn't take that away from you. Please don't feel bad about me. I am where I want to be. You're here now and I want to enjoy your company while I have it."

"Esme says you get bored and lonely summers when everyone else is gone, but you try to hide it."

Lindy rolled her eyes. "I need to do a better job of looking happy?"

"No, that's not what I mean. I don't want you to be unhappy."

"I am happy," Lindy retorted. "I have wonderful people in my life now, people I want to be with, people who want to be with me. So I miss you when you're gone. That is what it means to care about someone. I can be lonely for you and happy about what you are doing at the same time."

Spence studied her a long moment. "Yeah, you're right, we should make the most of what time we can be together, and no grief about it when we are apart."

"Yes, that's the idea."

"I have a different idea to try out now."

Spence's hand slid around her waist. She moved closer to him. He raised his right hand to push her hair back. His fingertips brushed her cheek. "Lindy," he whispered. His lips met hers and they kissed. They drew apart in breathless wonder at each other and kissed eagerly again. Lindy reached around his neck until her fingers ran through his hair. Spence pulled away and sighed, "If I don't go now I won't be able to leave."

Lindy stepped back. "Better go then." They went back to the house where Spence gathered his things to go back to Manchester.

They held hands as he walked to his car. He pressed against her for another kiss before smiling at her. "Be back in a few days." He gave her his biggest, brightest smile with the charming dimple in his right cheek.

The next day Carlisle was in his study, thinking about the confrontation when he softly called Edward's name. Edward heard him from the terrace where he was sitting with Bella. "I'd like to have your impressions about what happened yesterday, Edward. About Aro, Caius and Jane."

"Aro's questions for my family were straight-forward. He wasn't difficult about it. Renesmee was calm and confident with him. He still wants Alice and Bella for their abilities. Caius is the same malicious, ill-tempered vampire he's always been."

They both pondered that. Then Edward raised his eyebrows and gave Carlisle a mystified look. "You are wondering about Lindy? Why?"

"Aro accused her of hiding something he couldn't read. He'll want to unravel her secrets. Have you had ever guessed she could keep her thoughts from you?"

Edward described his observances of the previous day. "She's easy to read. She knows I'm there in her mind, that's unusual. People don't typically know I hear them. She thinks Aro should be more principled. She doesn't like the cruelty, especially doesn't like how Jane enjoys causing pain. She anticipated being attacked by Jane or Alec because of what she's been told." Edward hesitated. "There were a few seconds with Aro and again when Alec's mist enveloped her when I couldn't hear her. I didn't think anything of it. Could that be what Aro complains of?"

"He said there were 'silences'. I wonder what is happening."

Edward shrugged. "As long as we're talking about the family, Jasper seems to be doing better with his thirst. He's not suffering like he did."

"Yes, his control is much improved. He's even been talking to his friends Peter and Charlotte about becoming vegetarians," Carlisle stopped talking, looking away. Edward heard him pondering Lindy again. Quickly Carlisle returned to their conversation. "I'm hoping they will decide to try soon."

"I should tell you, Bella and I have agreed to return to the northwest to live. We're going out to Vancouver next week to buy a house. Bella and Renesmee are applying to college there and we will be close enough to visit Charlie and the reservation."

"We will be sorry to see you go."

"We are looking forward to staying in one place a while. You will be here several years more?"

"Yes, maybe two more years."

"We hope you move close enough for visits when you relocate."

"I think we will look somewhere in the west next time."

Two days later Carlisle left early for his shift at the hospital. He went to his office and sat behind the desk. He was far enough away from Edward to entertain some speculation in private. Lindy had some hidden talent Aro could not quite discern, Carlisle was almost certain of it. He knew how frustrated that would make Aro and how avid Aro would be to know everything. When Edward mentioned Jasper's control, Carlisle had had a sudden thought that Lindy had something to do with Jasper's improvement. He didn't know how she had done it, but it did seem to fit. He would keep his mind open to insights into Lindy's talent.

Edward and Bella stayed in New Hampshire until the New Year. They gave Lindy the title to Edward's old Volvo. She'd been driving it several years by then and had put more miles on it than he had. Lindy was startled by their generosity and refused it at first.

"Please take it Lindy. We're flying to Vancouver, not driving. We can't take it with us," said Edward. "You probably want to replace it anyway."

The Cullens felt Edward and Bella's absence when they were gone, but work and school schedules brought them back to routine. Spence visited on weekends. They went hunting, visited historic locations and enjoyed winter sports. Rosalie began searching out more volunteer opportunities, saying she missed their summer community projects.

Chapter 7

In March, Spence told the family that his proposed study of grizzlies in Alaska was approved. He would be based in Juneau from June through September and would begin his fall semester online. He was planning to visit Garrett in Denali in late May. Carlisle suggested they could all go to Denali, and then go to Vancouver to see Edward and Bella for a few days.

Lindy planned a surprise for Spence as a going away gift, a three hour NASCAR racing school in New Jersey, but a week later, Lindy overheard Emmett and Jasper talking about it.

Lindy confronted Alice.

"I didn't realize you were keeping it a secret. I saw Spence driving on a racetrack and he was having so much fun I told Jasper."

"Jasper and Emmett want to go now."

"Actually, Rosalie knows too. She wants to go. I was thinking of going myself." Alice looked at Lindy from under her lashes. It sounded like a question.

"I think the driving school allows several drivers on the track at the same time. Spence might like to race."

"We'll all drive down together. It'll be great fun."

In the end all of them took the driving course. There were two instructors who first gave them a tour of the racetrack. Next they had one hour of classroom instruction emphasizing safety, and the instructors took each of them to the track for some practical experience. None of them needed more than one lap to be qualified for racing on the track. They went two at a time for ten laps around the track. The instructors gave each a radio headset and cautioned them not to pass each other. Each of them did so well they were permitted to increase their speeds to 150 MPH for their last two laps. Naturally Emmett ignored those instructions and the communications he got on his headset. Lindy thought the speed, rumbling engines and the responsive handling of her car was thrilling. The trainers were amazed at how quickly their students learned to drive at top speed and complimented their reaction times. The Cullens left after the trainers began asking how eight young people could all have such remarkable talent.

All the Cullens traveled to Alaska in June. Emmett wanted to hunt after arriving. His favorite prey was grizzly bear so he, Jasper, Spence and Garrett went together hoping for an exciting wrestling experience.

While they were gone, Carlisle related details of their encounter with the Volturi to Eleazar and the rest of the Denali coven. Tanya said, "You should have sent for us. We would have come, gladly."

Carlisle's forehead wrinkled. "Aro was coming to see Renesmee, that's all. They weren't threatening us until Aro and Caius had a disagreement. Caius urged Aro to break up our family. He was concerned about showing weakness. Trouble among the Volturi could be very serious for all of us. It might lead to vampire wars."

"War! You think war is coming?" asked Tanya.

"I meant that, if the Volturi have enough conflict between them, they could split up or even kill each other, and that would lead to a struggle for command of our society. We don't want to see that happen."

Eleazar said, "No. The last struggle for power, when the Volturi wrested control from the Romanians more than two millennia ago, was devastating. The war lasted a century, and many vampires and innocent humans were killed. We would not be able to keep a war like that contained, now."

"So we need to keep the Volturi together and at peace so we can remain together as a family and living in peace, too."

"That was neatly stated, Tanya," Eleazar said. "But what can we do to keep the Volturi from arguing among themselves?"

Later that evening, Carlisle and Eleazar talked together in the study. Carlisle asked, "I know you tested Lindy for her gift. You check every vampire you meet. What have you found?"

Eleazar gave him a calculating look. "Invisibility, but I think you know that already. She knows I'm looking. She doesn't react, doesn't even look at me. After a minute I start to feel unwelcome. And, I'm not really sure but I think there might be something else I can't get. My gift isn't that good."

"She makes you feel unwelcome?"

"Hmm. I don't know whether she's doing anything, exactly. I just begin to feel like I shouldn't be there. I haven't had that feeling with anyone else. Probably because she knows I'm there and doesn't like it."

"And you think there's something else. Aro was suspicious about what he called silences."

"That could mean she's able to prevent Aro from finding something specific."

"Aro used Jane and Alec to try to force it from her, but he wasn't successful."

"I assume she hasn't told you what's going on."

"No, not a hint." Carlisle smiled a little. Lindy wasn't likely ever to explain it. Then suddenly a thought he'd had about Jasper months ago came back to him and he made a shocking connection. Eleazar's next question pulled his thoughts back to the present.

"Do you know who changed her?"

"Milton. I didn't know that name. Aro told Lindy that they killed Milton in Michigan because the humans were investigating him."

"I knew this Milton. He liked to create new vampires to commit crimes for him and destroy them once their usefulness ended. He was cruel to them, to make them do what he wanted. I last saw him in Michigan about thirty years ago. He talked about a newborn he had some years before that managed to run away from him. That newborn was an exceptionally talented thief, one that could get by electrical alarm systems, and he was still bemoaning her loss. He never told me her name. It might have been Lindy."

"It probably was. Lindy's invisibility would make her an ideal thief. She would not have liked being used in that way."

Spence and Lindy spent their last day on Mt Denali watching grizzlies. They were recently out of hibernation, mean and hungry. Spence showed her some bears were tagged. Lindy wondered how they might continue to hunt them if they were monitored so closely, but Spence only laughed.

"We're monitoring the bears that live close to civilization is all. There are more living further north and all across Canada." He sobered up a little. "Enough for now, anyway."

The last morning as they were getting ready to leave, Spence and Lindy stood in an embrace, arms around each other, heads together, breathing in each other's scent, unable to say anything right then. Spence held her hand on the way to their rented SUV. He pulled her back to him as she was about to get into the vehicle, for a lingering kiss in the presence of her family, so of course Emmett ribbed her about it. "Wow. Kissing now. You've only known him three years. What will happen next?" He made kissing noises until Rosalie made him stop.

Lindy grew still and preoccupied on the way to Edward's house near Vancouver. She hadn't thought much about her future. She had just been so happy finding a family and enjoying her new life she hadn't dreamed of anything more. It didn't take Lindy long to conclude that she loved the Cullens, well she _was_ a Cullen and wanted to be with her family. She loved Spence too, in a different way, and he was becoming more important to her. They had agreed between them to send a brief text every day, to keep in touch. She was glad to have that to look forward to.

The first evening at Edward's house they spent talking and enjoying each other's company. Jacob, Bella and Renesmee had enrolled in the university together and were taking some of the same freshman classes. It was Renesmee's first experience attending school with other students. She was smiling and talking excitedly about her studies.

Edward was not going to school with his family. He had decided to stay home to remodel the house. Esme was very interested in his progress and toured the house noting the improvements to be made. As soon as the local hardware store opened in the morning, she and Edward went to order tools and supplies.

Esme quickly organized them into work teams. "Emmett and Jasper, you work together to cut back those trees that are hanging over the house. And no goofing off. You will be putting new shingles on the roof when you finish the trees. I'll come out periodically to check your progress. I expect your best efforts. Carlisle, you can paint the woodwork on the outside of the house. Edward, cut down those overgrown bushes then come inside and you and I will begin demolishing the kitchen and pull up the old carpets."

Inside the house, Rosalie started on the electrical repairs. The others updated and painted the interior. Within a few short days, the initial projects were done. Edward could spend the winter redoing the kitchen and bathrooms.

They returned to New Hampshire by the first of July. Carlisle went back to work. Emmett and Rosalie stayed a few days then left for three weeks on Isle Esme. Jasper and Alice rented a summer house in Michigan on Lake Superior and planned to stay there the rest of the summer. That left Lindy at home with Carlisle and Esme. She felt dull and listless and didn't want Esme or Carlisle to notice. She also wanted to give them time alone. She cleaned yards for the elderly during the day and spent all evening and night in her room reading. After several days of this, Esme was giving her concerned looks and inviting her to do things together. When Lindy realized Esme assumed she was pining for Spence, she stayed home to help Esme work on the house, spent time on her flowerbeds and read downstairs instead of staying in her room. She told Carlisle and Esme she was going hunting more than she really needed to, and sometimes spent the entire night on the beach watching waves or stalking wild animals for fun. She still got too much attention from Esme but that could not be helped. Esme was like a mother hen with only one chick to fuss over.

When Emmett and Rosalie came back from Isle Esme they needed to hunt and invited Lindy along. They tracked some deer for several miles then fed. Emmett wanted to hunt more so Rosalie and Lindy went along. Rosalie was happily chatting about a call she'd already gotten from volunteer services at the hospital. Lindy smiled and was glad for her. Rosalie was more pleasant to be near lately.

"I'm curious about the times you and Emmett live separately from the Cullens. Can you tell me what it's like?"

Rosalie gave her an odd look.

"I mean, do you go to school or work? Do you live out in the woods like we do here or in town? Do you make friends with humans? What do you do?"

"We've done different things. Last time, we had a house in the suburbs near Minneapolis. We told the neighbors we were attending graduate school and working part time from home. We could socialize a little and had human friends. We had to be really careful, of course, only evening get-togethers, no dinner parties, no contact sports for Emmett. I enjoyed the experience very much. Emmett and I are thinking about doing it again. It was so normal, like any other young couple."

"Was it very difficult to keep up the pretense? How long did you live there?"

"A year or so. There are so many details to keep in mind. The neighbors might notice if there's no food in the fridge or that we never eat or drink, or that we leave the house lights on all night, things like that. It was fun to be on our own a while, and just focus on each other but eventually we wanted to come home. Emmett likes to compete with his brothers and keeping up appearances for months gets burdensome. We can be ourselves with Carlisle and Esme."

Jasper and Alice came home from Michigan a few days before school started again. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were seniors at Dartmouth now, so they double-checked their schedules to be sure of graduation in the spring. Alice was looking forward to more demanding coursework in international finance. Lindy's reading list included some of her favorite books and authors so she was glad to get back to class.

Spence finished his wildlife project and returned to New Hampshire in October. The salmon runs were done in Alaska and the bears he'd observed all summer were ready to hibernate. He had to write up his findings by semester's end. Lindy eagerly anticipated his visit every weekend.

In November Spence showed her his application to the University of Wyoming in Laramie to study natural resource management. "I graduate in May then I'm going back to Alaska to observe the bears again. I'm applying to this program for next school year."

"This is the program your professor told you about?"

"Yeah. Most of the fieldwork will be in Yellowstone. I believe there will be trips to other parks, too."

Lindy could see he wanted her to be enthusiastic about his plans. "I'm sure you'll be accepted. Natural resources means the water and the trees in additional to the animals? The whole environment?"

Spence nodded. "It's an intense program."

"Meaning you'll be totally immersed in it."

"Yeah. You know me well."

"You'll be too far away for weekend visits. We won't see each other much."

"I expect to be in the field most weekends. So no, I won't be able to visit."

"Tell me how you feel about it."

"I can't wait. It's exactly what I'm interested in. I love every minute I'm in the forests. But my weekends with you have become so important to me. Lindy, you are the reason I want to live this way. I need your support to do this."

"You have it, of course. You always have."

He circled his arm around her waist and raised the other to stroke her hair. They kissed and Lindy laid her head against his shoulder.

"I'll need to hunt when I come back after exams next weekend."

"Yes, I will, too."

"Your eyes are already black. You're thirsty now. We should have gone today."

"I'll be ready to hunt when you get here."

It was good she had to focus on final exams and papers to take her mind off hunting, and off Spence, too. When he arrived Thursday afternoon she was very thirsty and ready to go hunting. They took off for the mountains at once. After a long run, Lindy focused more on finding prey. She knew Spence wanted to find a black bear if he could, so when they scented a one they stalked it over a mile, staying downwind and waiting for a good approach before Spence pounced on it. He tangled with it twenty minutes or so before subduing it and generously left some for Lindy. She appreciated the taste better than deer and found hunting and tracking challenging but she didn't like prolonging the struggle the way the boys did.

Then Spence took her hand to find a good place to sit. They sat quietly a while, simply enjoying the other's presence. Lindy listened to the wind blowing in the pines and breathed in the sharp smell of a pine and maple forest in late fall. She watched his bright gold-brown hair ruffling in the wind.

"You and Emmett like to fight with the bears first."

"Jasper and Edward do, too. All the predators, the mountain lions, the wolves. They put up a fight. It's fun."

"It doesn't look like fun to me. Those animals can't really defend themselves against you."

"It's not quite as easy to subdue a bear as a deer. They are designed to fight after all. Do you think it is hurting them unnecessarily?"

"Maybe not," Lindy frowned. "You like the hunting and the chase."

"Yeah, that's satisfying. We have to think, anticipate the bear to catch one. So it's more of a challenge. And we like the taste."

"I do prefer the taste. It's more appealing," Lindy conceded. "I guess that's the part that's still hard for me. Having to kill an animal myself to feed was never a problem before."

"They are magnificent creatures. The day will come when it is no longer possible to hunt like this. I've asked Carlisle what hunting was like here a long time ago. Animals, especially predators, are harder to find."

"What will we do when we can't hunt?"

"That is always on my mind. I'm doing everything I can, meeting people, listening to lectures, doing research for the conservationists, so I'll know what's coming."

"You told me about that resource management school in Laramie."

"My professor says I will be accepted into that program, so the next two years I'll be in Wyoming and you will be with the Cullens. We are not likely to see each other much at all, except a few days at Christmas or summer break. I want to talk about what's after that for us."

"Okay."

Spence looked uncomfortable. Lindy knew he disliked having to declare himself, so she wondered if she should help him.

He said, "I tried imagining how this conversation would go all week but now I don't know."

"Alright. I'll start then. Will you come back to me when you finish your program?"

"Yeah!" Spence smiled. He leaned in for a deep kiss. He pulled back a little and inhaled.

"Lindy, I love you. I want you in my life."

"I love you. And I'm right here." They kissed again.

"I mean when I'm done with school and I come back to you. I want us to be together after that."

Lindy paused, weighing what to say. "What do you envision for us?"

"I think you want to stay with the Cullens."

"They are my family. Having them close to me is so important. I was alone for so long." Lindy studied his expression. "You want to keep monitoring the animals."

"Yeah, that's important to me. " Spence tightened his jaw. "I'm studying the animals to benefit our kind. I don't want to give that up."

"I don't want you to," Lindy said. "We'll have to resolve this when you finish and come back to me."

"It seems like a long time away," Spence sighed then he scowled at her. "You're being really patient, talking when you need to hunt. How can you do that? Hunt with me and watch me feed when you're so thirsty?"

Lindy said, "I got some of your bear. I do need to hunt some more."

It didn't take long for Lindy to catch the scent of deer. When she and Spence were satiated they returned to the house. Lindy rushed off to shower because she could still smell the strong odor of the bear, like rancid fat and grubworms, on herself. Alice was upstairs waiting for her.

"I can't see what you and Spence decided! I expected you to have a ring, Lindy! So tell me."

"We agreed Spence will come back here when he finishes the program in Wyoming." Lindy barely whispered. She didn't want the whole house hearing.

"And then?" Alice couldn't contain her excitement.

"And then we'll see. Two and a half years is a long time. There's still plenty to work out between us."

Alice looked disappointed.

"Don't pout, Alice. I get to stay with the people I love. Spence will have a chance to study resource conservation. Then we'll make new plans."

Chapter 8

In early February a thick envelope addressed to Carlisle came in the mail from Volterra, Italy. Esme showed it to him when he got home. They exchanged uncertain looks but nothing could have prepared them for what it contained – an invitation to a wedding for Marcus!

"Marcus was married before, a millennium ago. Vampires usually don't marry a second time. He's been so withdrawn since then." Carlisle was more perplexed than ever.

Esme said, "He must have been very lonely. Do you want to attend this wedding?"

"Yes I do. I need to see this for myself. The invitation has all our names on it. Who wants to go with me?"

Esme said, "I will come with you, of course. When is it?"

"May 15th. That's a Friday. It's in a chapel on the square where the Volturi's building is located."

Jasper said, "We already have plans to visit Zafrina and her sisters in Brazil for a few weeks. We'll see Nahuel too. Then we will go to Isle Esme."

Rosalie said, "Emmett and I are moving that weekend to Racine. We're going to live there until you are ready to start over again in a new town."

Esme looked at Lindy. "Isn't Spence gone again for the summer, Lindy? You should come with us."

"Yes, he is going to Alaska again. I don't think I should go to Italy. Aro will be there. What if he wants to read my memories again? That angered him before."

Carlisle said, "Don't be afraid of Aro. Don't let him do that to you. I don't believe Aro will make a scene at a wedding. You need to see that the Volturi are not just evil. They are also cultured patrons of the arts. Volterra is a very interesting city. We can make a vacation of it. You really must come with us."

Esme asked, "Have you ever been out of the country?"

Lindy rubbed her forehead. "Okay. I am curious to see the place. You say the ceremony is in a chapel?"

"Yes, the chapel is on the same plaza as the Volturi's tower. The wedding is Friday night, and the reception is there on the square too. It will last until dawn."

Over the next few weeks, Carlisle spoke with a number of his friends about Marcus and his wedding. None had been to Volterra recently, so the news was surprising to them, too.

Lindy waited until she could speak privately with Alice. "I have to admit, I'm nervous about going to Italy. I trust Carlisle but it seems like a mistake."

"I've seen you there with Carlisle and Esme. You'll be just fine."

"Until someone decides differently."

"Yes, so I will keep checking on them, for all your sakes."

When Lindy told Spence she would be traveling to Italy, he was upset. "Why did you agree to go to Italy? Aro will be there. It's not safe."

"Carlisle asked me to go. He wants to have a good relationship with the Volturi if he can. And it will be interesting to see the city and the tower where they live."

"I'll be anxious about it until you get back. Don't provoke Aro."

"I don't want to be anywhere near Aro. Carlisle finds them to be respectable, even admirable in some ways, you know. He worked with them for decades before. They helped him learn to appreciate this life."

Spence sighed. "Okay. Let me know when you get back safely. I'll worry the whole time you're over there."

"I'll text every day."

"And I'll be counting the days until I see you in Forks in June."

That spring, Lindy passed every weekend with Spence, so she did her yard work in the evenings and her schoolwork after midnight during the week. They had dates to movies, traveled to Boston and New York to museums and went on long driving trips all over New England. Graduation Day came. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper's ceremony was held Saturday evening. Spence graduated Sunday afternoon. He was scheduled to fly to Juneau on Monday and would soon be observing on the rivers again.

Spence stayed with Lindy Sunday night. They went for a last run in the forest then they sat together on the terrace. Spence wound his fingers in her hair and inhaled deeply.

"I don't want to go," he said. "I can't be without you."

"You love monitoring your grizzlies."

"No. I love you. I don't want to leave. You're going to Italy in a few days. How can I leave you?"

Lindy held him in her arms. "I love you, too. I want to be with you, but it's part of our plan for you to go. We'll text every day. We'll be together at Renesmee's wedding in June. That's not long. We can wait until then."

Lindy drove him to Boston on Monday morning. Over the next few days, Jasper and Alice left to visit their friends, and Emmett and Rosalie moved to Racine.

Lindy packed only a carry-on bag for her first ever trip to Europe, as they would be away only five days. They traveled to JFK airport in New York and met Eleazar and Carmen there for the flight to Rome. They flew all night and arrived in Italy early Friday afternoon. Carlisle rented a car for the drive to Volterra. They had a hotel room so they could clean up and dress for the wedding. Lindy believed that her moss green dress with dull gold metallic accents was far too elaborate, but Esme's was pale gold silk and Carmen's was dark red satin. The men wore black frock coats with ruffled shirts. The other guests wore lace, velvet and ribbons. Evidently this was the accepted style for Volturi weddings.

Carlisle led them through steep cobbled streets toward the plaza and the chapel. Lindy studied the houses they passed while Carlisle explained the city's history. They paused before going in the chapel so Carlisle could describe the Volturi's holdings in the area and his memories of events held in the plaza. He noted that there was no hunting permitted inside the city walls.

The chapel was larger than Lindy had imagined. She thoroughly examined the details of the room. The architecture was centuries old. Modern amenities, such as lighting and air conditioning were designed to blend in. There were stained glass windows, bas relief sculptures in the stonework and painted murals on the plastered walls. When the chapel was full, organ music began and the pageantry of an ancient rite played out in front of them. The wedding itself was performed in Latin by a priest in an elaborate robe. Marcus and Aro stood together near the altar while the bride made her way up the aisle alone, her long train dragging the floor behind her. Her dress was a shiny smooth fabric that seemed to shimmer in the soft lighting. She carried an armful of lilies. Marcus's face lit up with gladness as she approached him. Lindy was struck by how much it changed his whole appearance.

When the ceremony concluded, the guests walked to the Volturi building for the reception. They were guided from the street and through a hallway to a large reception room. This room was brightly lit and decorated with vases of flowers. There was an eight piece orchestra at one side, playing waltzes. There was a wall of French doors opening onto an inner courtyard.

A number of vampires spoke to Carlisle while they waited for Marcus and his bride to come to the reception.

Esme asked, "Is it possible to see the castle? I would like to see some of it, especially the places where you spent your time."

Carlisle looked around. "I think we can go on a quick tour. Everyone will want to congratulate Marcus when they come. That will take some time."

He lead Esme and Lindy out of the reception room and down the long hallway. He opened a door to another hallway that ended at some elevators. They went down several levels.

"The living quarters are below ground and kept carefully secure." There were guards in the hallway.

"Aro, Caius and Marcus have rooms on the deepest, most secure level. This floor would be for the more junior guards. There are eight or so private rooms and a common room for visiting on each level." He asked the guards to allow them to see the common room. One guard accompanied them. They saw a large, cold stone room, furnished with straight backed wood chairs and tables. "I debated issues with Aro and the others in their common room."

He took them next to the library level. "I continued my education in here. I spent a great deal of time reading these books." Lindy explored among the shelves.

"This library is huge. Some of these books are very old." She pulled an ancient book off a shelf. The paper was yellowed and brittle.

Carlisle said, "Aro, Caius and Marcus have been here a very long time."

"I see books in English, French, German, Spanish and this might be Italian? I think this is Greek and Latin. Do they read all these books?"

"They do." Carlisle smiled.

"How about you? Can you read all these languages?"

"My father taught me Latin and Greek as a boy growing up. I learned the others when I visited those countries after I was changed."

"My education is lacking. I should study more languages."

Carlisle took them next to the audience room. There were two guards in front of a heavy double door. They allowed them a look inside. "Only a few minutes," growled one of them. Carlisle smiled and thanked him.

It was a large circular room with a very high domed ceiling. There were three large throne-like chairs on a raised level on the opposite wall and a circular grate set into the floor in the center of the room. There was little of comfort in this cold stark place. The guards had followed them inside. Lindy could see a heavy metal bar that could be secured across the doors, to lock them in place. Carlisle glanced about and shivered. Esme gave him a concerned look and reached for his arm.

"This is called the audience room. Aro, Marcus and Caius sit there to greet visitors. They bring vampires accused of a crime here for hearings. They are typically executed immediately by severing the head, then the guards carry away the pieces to burn. I tried not to be here for that. Sometimes, Aro or Marcus wanted my insights on the infraction, but they rarely tolerated behaviors.

This is also where Heidi lures her prey. Every week she brought in thirty or so people, the doors were barred, and vampires would come from that alcove hidden behind the chairs to feed on them. You can imagine the chaos that followed – the screaming, running to find the exit doors, lifeless bodies falling in heaps. It didn't last long of course. I managed never to be present for that."

"How could she lure so many here? How can they keep that secret?"

"Heidi is very talented. She could bring them here from anywhere. They would not even know they were in Italy. She used a secret entrance outside the city walls so none of the townspeople saw them."

Carlisle shivered again, and Esme guided him away by his arm.

Marcus and his bride had joined their guests in the reception room. Carlisle and Esme met Eleazar and Carmen and they all went together to speak to Marcus. The bride's name was Fabia, and her dress and flowers were exquisite. She and Marcus looked very happy together. She was cordial when Marcus introduced them. She noticed their light eyes and listened politely as they explained their lifestyle.

Esme asked to see her ring. She held out her hand so they could all see her ring set with a large dark red ruby. Lindy gasped at the sight of it. Fabia assumed she was impressed with the ring and smiled brightly at her. Lindy recovered herself quickly and returned the smile.

Marcus was so different, smiling, talking with his guests, even his appearance had changed. His eyes, still bright red, were clearer and his skin smoother. Aro seemed genuinely happy for Marcus. Caius was petulant until he saw Carlisle then he hissed in fury and began muttering threats until Carlisle left the room. A moment later, Aro appeared and admonished Caius to be more agreeable to the invited guests.

Lindy was relieved to be entirely ignored by Aro and Caius. Marcus and Fabia were dancing a graceful waltz with Aro and Caius and their wives when she felt a familiar burning pain. It was some diminished compared to the pain Jane could inflict before. She was here somewhere and, Lindy was sure, using her powers without permission. Jane needed more humility and contrition. The connection broke off after a few moments. Something had interrupted Jane's concentration. Lindy searched until she located Jane and Alec standing together against the wall. Aro had stopped dancing to speak to them. Jane's frustrated eyes briefly met hers over Aro's shoulder before flickering away.

Carlisle and Esme followed Marcus and the others on the dance floor. Lindy watched them with some pleasure. They seemed to float over the floor instead of stepping. Carlisle and Esme kept their focus on each other. Carlisle danced once with Fabia, then with Carmen, and he worked his way around the room, speaking to the wedding guests. He seemed to know most of them. Lindy and Esme were introduced to many vampires.

Lindy was asked to dance by a young man who told her he was there to join the Volturi guard. Aro had shown interest in him because of his gift, the ability to cause mental confusion. He was flattered by Aro's attention. Lindy could see the young man was trying to impress her but she was repulsed instead. Did he not care that Aro wanted to use him to subjugate people? Lindy was careful to smile and be impressed until the music ended. It wouldn't do to offend him.

Lindy declined several invitations to dance after that, until Carlisle presented another young vampire named Rowan, who had come with an old friend of Carlisle's. He seemed nice, at least for the ten minutes or so of their dance. Rowan knew her light eyes denoted a different lifestyle. He hesitantly asked about it. Lindy suspected she'd been introduced for that particular reason, so she answered his questions and hoped he might try, someday.

The party broke up shortly before dawn.

They returned to their hotel room to change. Esme asked, "Fabia's ring upset you, Lindy. Didn't you like it?" Carlisle and Esme looked at her curiously.

Lindy said, "Not upset, shocked. I recognized that ring. Milton had me take it from a wall safe in a big house in Chicago in 1971. We traveled there just to get that piece. He particularly prized it because of the blood-red color. I never knew what Milton did with the other things I stole, but I know he kept that ring. They must have found it in his house when they killed him."

Carlisle said, "They take anything of value from their human prey and vampires they have executed. It is one way they amass wealth, over years. I'm not surprised they kept the ring. The stone was very nice. What did you think of the wedding?"

"It was interesting to see Aro and the others doing something other than menacing us. I hadn't imagined what their daily lives were like. Seeing their library and art collections made me realize that they have interests and passions too."

"I was drawn to them centuries ago, because they were refined and educated. They appreciated art and music and lived in a civilized way, so different from the vampires in London at the time, who had to live in the sewers. I prefer to think of Aro and the others that way, rather than threatening our family. I would like to have a relationship with them based on mutual respect, someday."

"It seemed to me that you knew most of the vampires in attendance last night."

"I did know a lot of them. I met many vampires during the years I lived here, and in my travels in Europe and America." He smiled at Lindy. "You can meet a great many people in three hundred and fifty years."

Esme said, "I have to admit, I was anxious the whole time about –"

"Refreshments," they all said together. It made them all smile a little.

Esme, Carmen and Lindy rode in the backseat for their drive back to Rome, where they would stay to sightsee for a few days. Esme and Carmen chatted pleasantly about the wedding while Lindy looked out the window at the countryside racing by. Carlisle was indulging his love of speed, and Eleazar was poking around in her mind again.

Carlisle drove first to Vatican City. They all dressed in long sleeves and big hats to shield themselves from the sun while they walked into the city. There was a great deal to see there, but Carlisle and Eleazar had seen it all many times and were excellent tour guides. Most of what they wanted to see was indoors. They visited St Peter's Basilica and the Vatican museums and ended their tour in the Sistine Chapel. Lindy's sharp vision found vivid colors and tiny details most visitors missed. She walked away from the others to discover the masterpiece for herself. After sunset they drove to the Tiber River to see several ancient, dramatically lit bridges crossing it.

The next day promised rain so they would be able to tour the Roman ruins. Lindy spent several hours that night reading about ancient Rome and in particular the Pantheon and Coliseum they planned to see the next day. As she visited each site, she imagined the building whole, painted brightly. She pictured the gladiator contests and chariot races held here.

Late in the afternoon Carlisle asked, "We have time to visit the Botanical Gardens. It is in the center of the city, not far from Vatican City and our hotel. Would you like to see it, Lindy?"

"I would like that very much, if everyone wants to go."

"It is a nice cool green space to walk."

Lindy bought a brochure that mapped the various distinct gardens and fountains. She especially liked the Garden of the Aromas. Carlisle wanted to see the Hortus Simplicium, where medicinal plants were grown. He pointed out several he used on his patients before modern medicines were developed.

For the last day of their stay, Carlisle planned a tour of modern Rome. They visited a marketplace where she bought Spence a bocce ball set, and the Trevi Fountain into which she tossed a euro with her right hand over her left shoulder while whispering a special wish. Lindy followed Esme and Carmen about while they shopped for silk scarves near the Spanish Steps. Carlisle and Eleazar took the time to compare their observances about the Volturi, in particular how Marcus had changed.

"We'd better speed them along. We want to visit those three basilicas for the stained glass windows and mosaic tilework before we head back to the States."

Chapter 9

The Cullens traveled to Forks to attend Jacob and Renesmee's wedding in June. It was held at the Cullen's house like Edward and Bella's wedding. A large crowd of family and friends were there, including vampires from all over the globe, and Bella's father Charlie. Lindy was happy to see the Denali cousins again. Jacob introduced her to some of his Quileute friends, who had chased her as wolves that day she trespassed onto their reservation.

"I'm pleased to meet you on friendlier terms this time."

Quil, Embry and Seth laughed a little self-consciously. "It was fun, to get to chase a vampire again, even if you did get away. We don't get the chance often."

"I'm glad I could help you guys out. Actually, I should be thanking you, for helping me find the Cullens. I needed them."

After Jacob and Renesmee left on their honeymoon, Carlisle told everyone about Marcus' wedding. Carmen and Eleazar added their own observances.

Carmen said, "Fabia asked about our eyes. She was like most others who hear about our choice for the first time – stunned, incredulous. But I thought she considered it for a moment."

Eleazar said, "She did seem open to the idea."

Carlisle marveled at the changes that a real, ardent love could bring to someone as withdrawn as Marcus had been. "Marcus has always been a counterbalance to Caius' viciousness. I wonder how this new Marcus will affect the Volturi's decisions."

Lindy listened to him with discomfort. She hadn't meant to change Marcus so much. She really had no influence over what he did with her message. Marcus had made his own choices. After hearing Carlisle credit Fabia's love for Marcus' transformation, she began to feel a little better. Carlisle's insights were logical, so maybe it was Fabia's presence that was making him so different.

Spence tugged on Lindy's hand. "I want a little time with you alone before we are separated again. Let's go to the river where I first saw you."

"Okay, but let's not upset the wolves."

"We'll be careful to stay on our side," Spence grinned.

They walked along the river until Spence stopped. "I think this is it. You were up there on that branch."

"It was a fateful day. How much my life was about to change. I had no idea this life could be a happy one, that I would find love."

"My life changed too. I'm glad the wolves didn't get you."

Lindy laughed. "Me too. It was close."

"Jacob bounded over the river and confronted you here." Spence went to stand on the riverbank. "He's huge but you didn't flinch."

"Why would I be intimidated by a human boy? I didn't know he was also a shape-shifter. He only backed off because Carlisle was there."

"I was captivated. I was already hoping to get your attention."

"I was overwhelmed by everyone. But it wasn't long before I was charmed by a dimpled smile." She was rewarded by a flash of that dimple.

She looked back at the tree and the spot on the opposite bank where she had first seen the Cullens. She considered how happy she had been since that day and her hands clutched at Spence. He bent his head to hers and she pressed her face into his neck.

"Are you okay, Lindy?"

"More than okay. I'm thankful those wolves chased me here. So glad you came to save me."

"Where would I be if you had not wandered this way? I'm thankful too." Spence brushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek with his fingertips.

When they returned to the house, Garrett and Kate and the rest of the Denali family were telling the others goodbye. They were driving back to Alaska and would drop Spence off at his station near Juneau. Spence held Lindy close for another goodbye kiss. It turned into three lingering kisses before Garrett honked the horn at them to get going. Lindy watched the car as it rolled up the drive and disappeared among the trees. She wondered what it would be like if a day ever came that he wouldn't leave, when they could be together forever.

In August Emmett and Rosalie came to New Hampshire to see Alice and Jasper off as they relocated to London for Alice's year abroad studying for her international business degree. Spence had a week before his first year in Laramie began. Lindy drove to Boston to bring him home from the airport after his project in Alaska was finished. They stayed in town shopping until all the stores closed to have a little extra time to themselves.

The next day, Carlisle came home from work with a troubled expression on his face. Esme went to welcome him home. She gave him a loving concerned look and they kissed.

"What is it, Carlisle?"

"Is everyone at home now? Everyone should hear."

"I'll collect them all. You go put your things down and change, okay?"

When Carlisle came back downstairs, the family were all waiting for him. Spence and Lindy were holding hands. Alice and Jasper were gazing at each other in intent wordless communication.

"I'm glad you're all here. Don't be too worried, we are alright. Today, the county medical examiner came to see me. He wanted my opinion about the body of a young woman found in the dump this morning. He'd never seen anything like it."

Spence's grip on Lindy's hand tightened. They all knew what Carlisle saw.

"The body had some deep lacerations on the neck. There was some minor bruising on the arms but no other injuries. There was very little blood left in the body and none at all near the body. The ME thought she'd been killed somewhere else and then moved to the dump. He wanted to know whether I had any other thoughts about the manner of death."

"What did you say?"

"I agreed with his assessment. He wanted a second opinion because the wounds were unusual, there was no identified weapon, no scene of the original crime as been found, there was no obvious motive and the police do not have a suspect.

A female student at the college was reported missing three or four days ago. She went missing after meeting some friends in town. We thought the body matched her description and she'd been dead about that long. Her official identification is still pending.

I asked the police whether anyone else was missing from town. There is another report about a man missing from just over the state line, a week or so back."

The Cullens took this news very seriously. A vampire was killing openly in their town.

Jasper said, "We must find this vampire."

"We'll go tonight before he kills again. Divide into pairs to search," said Carlisle. "We'll need to stop him."

"Wait. What will you do when we find him?" asked Spence.

"We'll inform him his presence in town is endangering our secrecy and ask him to move on," said Carlisle, but Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett stared at Spence significantly. He glanced at Lindy whose eyes widened. It might come to a fight and if it did, they would have to kill the stranger.

After dark, they all drove to the area near Main Street where most of the nightlife in town was located. Carlisle and Jasper told each group where to search.

Jasper said, "Spence, you and Lindy have not been in a fight, at least not with us. You must be alert, stay together, and call if you find anything, okay? Don't confront him yourselves." Lindy and Spence roamed soundlessly for hours, searching for any sign of a vampire, especially closely where unwary humans might be caught alone in the dark. They inhaled deeply for strange scents, examined dark corners for hiding figures, and listened for screams or sounds of a struggle.

Finally their phone buzzed. It was Jasper, telling them that the vampire was hiding in an alley near a nightclub at the edge of town. They all met a couple of blocks away. Alice was focused on him, trying to anticipate his next move. Jasper was holding her hand and focusing on her face.

"Alice says it is Felix. He is waiting for a girl to come out of the club alone. We must stop him now."

Carlisle was astonished. "Felix! Why would he be here?"

Jasper said, "Maybe to draw us out, make a mistake the Volturi can use to destroy us."

Carlisle, Esme and Alice approached the alley from the street, in Felix's view. The others took positions in the block behind him and kept quiet, ready to move forward.

Carlisle called, "Felix, we caught your scent yesterday. We're here to talk." He walked into the alley. Felix greeted him with a snarl.

"What brings you to our little town?"

"Just passing through."

"Are you alone here? Did the Volturi send you?"

Felix said, "I'm on a tour of America."

"The humans here have noticed your activity. Please be on your way."

"You aren't feeding here," Felix sneered. "I'll stay a while longer."

"I'm asking politely. We live here. Please leave our town."

Felix snarled and lunged at Carlisle, who darted to the side. Esme hissed and shifted forward. Jasper and Emmett growled and ran toward Felix, who grabbed at Alice when he saw he was surrounded. Alice twisted away and Lindy made her disappear. Felix spun about and charged at Emmett and knocked him across the alley into a brick wall. It crumbled under him. Felix was already lunging at Jasper. Lindy made him disappear. That distracted Felix just enough. Spence leaped on him from behind, tightening his arm around Felix's neck. Rosalie caught one arm, Jasper got the other, and Emmett threw his full weight on Felix's body. There was a loud rumble and a screeching noise. Felix's body lay in pieces and the Cullens stared at them in shock. Esme and Alice picked up the arms to keep them separated.

Jasper and Emmett were staring up and down the street, listening for sounds of alarm, but the street was quiet. Most of the buildings nearby were empty. The nightclub across the street was playing loud pulsing music.

A car turned into the street two blocks away, its headlamps glinting off the windows of the buildings along the street.

Emmett hissed, "Grab the pieces!"

Jasper said, "Everybody hide."

Several darted into the alley. Lindy made herself invisible, stepped closer to the building and watched to make sure everyone was hidden and that the people in the car couldn't see them.

Spence saw her disappear. He stayed behind and whispered, "Lindy?"

"I'm here. Move into the shadows, quick." She made him disappear.

The car slowed and pulled into the parking lot near the nightclub. A couple got out and walked to the door of the club. Lindy and Spence waited until the door closed behind them before joining the others.

Carlisle looked urgently at Alice, who shook her head. He said, "We have to get out of here fast. Let's get to the cars now."

Once they were home again, they made a clear space on the stone terrace and burned Felix's body there. Lindy and Rosalie swept up the ashes.

In the house, Carlisle and the rest of the family were sitting in the living room, anxiously debating Felix's presence in town. Had he been sent to cause a scene? What would the Volturi do when he didn't return? No less worrisome was whether they had exposed themselves to the humans. Alice's lovely face was taut with effort to see their future.

Carlisle told Lindy, "We were just saying that your invisibility really helped us tonight."

Jasper said, "You protected Alice. I am grateful for that."

"My trick seemed to confuse him for a moment. That gave you the opportunity you needed to stop him."

Spence held tightly to Lindy while they waited. Jasper focused Alice and emitted waves of tranquility.

Carlisle checked the paper the next morning. Emmett turned on the TV. Jasper suggested a card game. The day stayed quiet. There were no new reports of missing people and no stories about a disturbance at the nightclub. Spence and Lindy went outside after dark.

"I'm not going to Laramie. I should stay here."

"We should behave as we normally would. You'll get a text if anything happens."

"I'll be in Wyoming. I can't protect you from there. What if the Volturi come? I won't leave the one I love if I think there is danger."

Lindy didn't point out that he could not defend her from Aro, or that she would rather he was far away if the Volturi were threatening them.

"I'm not afraid, Spence. I don't want fear of the Volturi to burden my life, do you?"

He finally agreed to leave at dawn. Lindy drove him to Boston so they would have a little more time together. She kept him talking about his professors and fellow students in Laramie so he wouldn't trouble her about Aro again.

The next few days passed. Neither the Volturi nor the police came asking questions. Alice and Jasper left for London, and Emmett and Rosalie returned to Racine. Lindy started her senior year at Dartmouth. She would be alone with Carlisle and Esme all year.

She met with her faculty advisor early in September about requirements for graduation. Her grades and credits were no problem. This semester she had to write an original story of her own, approximately twenty thousand words in length, patterned after the work of any classic English-speaking author. She had already started working on it. She had chosen to imitate Washington Irving's Legend of Sleepy Hollow. It was a romantic comedy set in New England, about a girl who could not choose between a bloodthirsty vampire who was terrorizing the town by night and charming her by day, and an awkward, nerdy boy who thought he could keep the town from danger. Of course it was the vampire, one with dark gold hair, who won the girl's heart.

In November Lindy was leaving campus for the day when she smelled smoke. She paused and listened. She could hear the rumbling of a heavy diesel engine and see a column of smoke rising behind some houses and trees a couple of blocks away. She dashed toward the sounds to find a fire truck and a crowd of people in front of a burning house. She quickly learned that two firemen were inside looking for a child. A moment later one fireman emerged, holding up the other. They both collapsed just outside the door. Lindy could hear their raspy breathing and racing heartbeats. The fire and smoke had overcome them and they could not locate the child believed to be inside. The mother screamed in terror for her child. Firemen rushed to their comrades to pull them away from the house now engulfed in flames, and Lindy vanished from the crowd and darted unseen into the house. Inside she looked about quickly. The heat was incredible. Flames leapt from the rooms at the back of the house. The livingroom drapes caught fire with a loud whoosh as she watched. Thick black smoke obscured the high ceilings. She didn't need to breathe so it was no danger to her. The roar of the flames prevented her from detecting a heartbeat. Where would a child hide from such an inferno? The staircase was burning so she jumped straight up and vaulted over the railing on the second floor landing to check the bedrooms. She found a terrified little girl hiding in a closet. She snatched the child up, enclosed the child protectively in her arms, made sure of being invisible, and crashed through the window into the yard at the side of the house.

Once they were safely on the ground, she led the confused and screaming child toward the front of the house and her mother. She waited as the crowd discovered the child then hurried away, still unseen.

Esme smelled smoke when Lindy entered the house, so Lindy had to tell her what happened.

"No one else was able to go after that little girl. I had to try."

"Oh, Lindy, a fire! You could have been killed. It is one of the few things that can kill us."

"I'm just fine, Esme. See? Not a scratch. I was in the house less than a minute. There's no need to worry about it now." She went to shower and change.

When Carlisle came home from the hospital, he called for Esme and Lindy. "Today I treated a child and two firemen for smoke inhalation. They are staying in the hospital overnight. They will be alright. The firemen kept saying they don't know how the child got out safely, but I think I know how. The house was near the university." His looked at Lindy.

"Yes, it was me. I made sure they didn't see me."

"They didn't. You saved her life. Still, it was risky to enter a burning building."

"I could not stand by, especially not when I could do something about it."

"No, of course not. You are not the sort to stand by." Carlisle gave her an admiring look.

Esme said, "I'm just glad you were not harmed. I couldn't bear it."

Spence visited for Christmas week. They told him about the house fire and the little girl. He rolled his eyes at Lindy. "You are ready to jump into any challenge, aren't you? Still wanting to make a difference. Please be careful now, I can't think of anything happening to you."

"I couldn't not go. I heard that mother's agony."

"And you had the ability to go."

"No human could rescue her. I will use my abilities if they are needed. Maybe that is why I have them. Now, tell me where you stay in Laramie."

"I have a trailer parked between a used car lot and a farm equipment store. I provide security there at night in exchange for a private place to live. There's a national forest not far away for hunting."

He spoke animatedly about his courses and the fieldwork he was doing in Yellowstone.

"I've been very busy. I spent a great deal of time monitoring several animal populations in the park. My teachers commented on my enthusiasm for the work, and were impressed by how easily I find and recognize individual animals. They also noticed my tracking abilities and my remarkable memory for each creature's movements around the park."

Lindy laughed. All those talents were exactly what a vampire was designed to do. "Don't you think you should dial it back some, Spence? Won't they get suspicious of you?"

"I suppose. I'm enjoying it too much to stop. I will use my abilities, too, you know." He gave her a teasing smile.

"So don't stop. Just don't document everything. Or, keep your records if you like, and submit only what's asked for, like the other students."

Spence sighed impatiently. "It's so frustrating to hold back."

Lindy squeezed his arm sympathetically. "That is the toughest thing about this life, isn't it? Always discipline and control."

Lindy and Spence passed the week together riding snowmobiles, going to midnight movies, and ice skating. Christmas morning they opened gifts with Carlisle and Esme, and called all the scattered family to wish everyone a Merry Christmas.

It had become their habit to go on a long run and hunt their last evening together. That gave them time and privacy to talk. They brushed snow and ice from a fallen tree and settled in to enjoy the deep black of a winter sky pierced with stars.

"You have one more semester at Dartmouth. Are the Cullens staying here or moving on?"

"Esme says we will decide as a family. Probably in the next year, after graduation. I'm not sure how they choose their next location."

"Spring will be very busy, cataloguing mothers and offspring. I can come only for the weekend at graduation and then a week or so in August. Sorry I can't stay longer."

"Anytime we can be together is good. I'm glad you get to do something you enjoy so much. You don't have to come for graduation if it's inconvenient. I've graduated many times before." Spence pulled her closer and they didn't talk after that.

The next morning Spence packed his truck to return to Yellowstone. The bears were hibernating now but there were plenty of other species to observe, and Spence would be studying winter feeding behaviors of wolves and smaller predator species.

In January, her advisor suggested trying for a community service award. She already had two summers volunteering to help the elderly and had participated in a search and rescue. She lacked one other project. She arranged to volunteer at the library two evenings a week and every other Saturday.

Jasper called from England to say his friends Peter and Charlotte wanted to talk with Carlisle about the vegetarian way. He also told him he and Alice had heard some positive reports about Marcus and his new wife. Marcus had been working toward a more responsible leadership style for the Volturi.

Carlisle eagerly anticipated the visit from Peter and Charlotte. He wanted so much to encourage anyone interested in the vegetarian way. They came in early March. Carlisle took them into his study to talk. An hour later he came out and called for Esme. Lindy came downstairs. "I don't think Esme is back from the grocery store yet."

"Charlotte wants to see the house. Could you show her around?"

"Of course. Come with me, Charlotte. Esme likes to renovate older homes. She loves to talk about all the work she's done."

"We saw the house in Forks a few years ago. I mostly want to see the bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs."

"This way." Lindy took Charlotte to her room first. She exclaimed over the closet.

"Alice designed and stocked my closet. I don't really need all these things."

"It's a marvel, Lindy, really. Peter and I stay in abandoned houses or barns. We have no possessions, just what we can carry." She looked in several bedrooms and bathrooms. "This house is so clean."

"We all pitch in and do some cleaning every day."

"I like how light and airy the house feels. What is it like here when everyone is at home?"

"We have to blend in with our human neighbors. Do human things. Carlisle works at the hospital, Esme shops and sometimes volunteers, the rest of us go to school like other teenagers."

"And the rest of the time when you're not in school?"

"Everyone is free to pursue interests. Carlisle reads. Esme renovates, Alice designs outfits. I keep the flowerbeds."

"Peter likes to drive cars, especially powerful ones. Sometimes he chooses a human with a fast car and takes a drive after we feed."

"Hmm." Lindy wasn't sure what to say to that. "We all like to drive, too. We have our own cars."

"What about the hunting?"

"We go when we need to, every week or two. Usually couples go together; sometimes the boys go as a group. They like to make a sport of it. Someone new to this diet might go more often."

"I don't know. I want a nice clean home like this, and to have friends nearby, but I can't imagine being near humans and not wanting to feed. Just smelling them and burning with thirst all the time. I'm sure I can't resist."

"It is not an easy thing to do."

"Jasper suffered with unbearable thirst for decades."

"Yes, but he is better now. It is a process. He tried and failed and tried again. Carlisle didn't give up on him."

"Carlisle really wants us to try."

"I'm sure he does. He finds this life fulfilling and he wants to help everyone he can."

Peter and Charlotte stayed only one night. They left promising to keep in touch with Jasper.

In April, Carlisle's good friends Siobhan, Liam and Maggie came to see Carlisle and Esme while on vacation to Montreal.

Carlisle invited them in and politely asked about their holiday.

Siobhan answered, "We are enjoying our visit. We like getting away now and then. We haven't heard from you in a while." She laughed. "You work all the time. When was the last time you took a trip?"

"As a matter of fact, we went to Italy last year."

"You went to Marcus's wedding."

"We did."

"What did you think of his new wife?"

Esme said, "She looked happy. They both looked happy."

"We had a visit from our friend Riona. You know Riona, don't you, Carlisle?" He nodded.

"Riona has become a companion to Fabia, and lives in the castle now. She told us that Marcus has been urging Aro to justice rather than cruelty, and to rely less on punishment from Jane and Alec."

"That is really interesting. How is Aro taking his advice?"

"Riona said everyone was amazed when Marcus began speaking up. Aro has been asking for his opinion more often."

"One step at a time I guess."  
"Riona also told us that Felix is missing. Caius sent him to America to assess a problem but he never returned. They asked Demetri to track him but he wasn't able to."

Carlisle exchanged a serious look with Esme and told Siobhan that they had killed Felix. "We never knew why he was here. We asked him to leave our town and he attacked us."

Siobhan and Liam nodded. They knew Felix to be brutal and pitiless. They were sure whatever had happened was necessary. At length Siobhan gave Carlisle an enigmatic smile. "Should I imagine the Volturi capable of ruling with clemency, Carlisle?" She asked because she had the subtle gift of causing events to turn out the way she wanted.

"It couldn't be wrong for you to picture a better world, Siobhan," said Carlisle with a smile of his own.

Chapter 10

Alice and Jasper came home from England in time for graduation. They had much to say about their year in London. They met several of Carlisle's acquaintances there and made some new friends of their own. They had taken trips to Scotland, Ireland and France during school holidays.

Spence came for the weekend, as did Emmett and Rosalie. Everyone was happy to have the family together again. Lindy's advisor asked to meet her family. Carlisle and Esme graciously accepted her praise, but Lindy decided never to draw so much attention at graduation again. Spence organized a celebration at home for Lindy for graduating summa cum laude with recognition for community service.

Carlisle reminded them that it was time to relocate since they had lived in New Hampshire eight years. He described the process for Lindy and Spence. "There are a lot of details to consider. First, and most important, we can't go where someone might recognize us. We don't return to a previous location for at least seventy years. We need a large home with property around it to give us privacy, a place nearby to hunt, a climate that allows us to be out some during the day. Somewhere with a long winter or frequently overcast or rainy weather is best. I need a job at the local hospital, that's usually easy to get. Esme likes to do some remodeling on the house so we often buy an older home. There is always a local high school you can attend. The internet makes our searches much simpler these days. Alice and Jasper will begin looking for some good places. Fortunately we aren't under pressure right now, so we can take our time. Esme and I want to return to the west, close enough to visit Edward and Bella."

Alice told Lindy and Spence more about choosing the next home, and listed all the places they had lived since 1950 and some locations they had already investigated.

"We look much closer at the high schools than Carlisle implied," added Jasper. "We like bigger schools that offer more courses and give us some anonymity."

Lindy drove Spence to the airport at the end of the week. He entertained her with funny stories about park visitors, who were always getting frightened by the wild animals or expecting to find modern conveniences like restrooms or cellphone reception out in the wilderness. As they got closer to Boston he paused. "It sounded like the Cullens are planning to move."

"Carlisle said they weren't in a hurry. Alice told me it usually takes a few months to find the right place and get all the details nailed down."

"So you might move this summer."

Lindy shrugged. "I guess. I haven't moved with them before. Why are you asking? You'll be in Laramie another year."

"If the Cullens move you will start over in high school, right? When I finish next year and come where you are, does that mean I'll have to go to high school, too?"

Lindy hadn't really thought that far ahead. "You don't have to. But if you live with the Cullens you'll need a new identity and being a foster kid and going to school is good cover. If you aren't a high school kid, who will you be?"

Every few days, Alice and Jasper showed her a town they were evaluating. Spence came for a week in mid-August after finishing his summer project. Carlisle asked Emmett and Rosalie to come the same week so the family could be together to talk about their next move. Lindy ran out to the driveway to give him a kiss.

"Your eyes are dark. You should go hunting now. Today."

"Emmett says he needs to go, too. We've already called Jasper."

Jasper and Carlisle came out of the house and all four men darted together into the forest behind the house. Lindy watched him leave without her in disbelief while Alice laughed. "They just want a guy's night out, Lindy. They'll have a blast."

The men did not return until morning. They looked like they had a good time running around in the woods all night. They were all muddy and happy. Spence's eyes had turned light gold. Emmett dashed to give Rosalie a big hug. She squealed in disgust.

"Ew! Look what you've done! You got me all muddy!" Emmett only laughed and grabbed at her again.

"Guess you'll have to come upstairs to clean up!" Rosalie squealed again as they went up the stairs.

Carlisle chuckled and reached for Esme, who said, "Don't you dare!" which made everyone else laugh out loud. Carlisle kissed her carefully without getting her dirty.

Spence said, "It's a good thing my bathroom is downstairs." He hurried off.

Lindy went to work on her flowerbeds while she waited for Spence to come to her.

"You really like working out here, don't you?"

Lindy looked up. He was smiling at her. His wet gold hair played up his gold eyes and his smile and dimple always made her thoughts go blank.

"Yeah, well. I like seeing flowers everyday."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"I'm finishing up. You could go turn on the water hose."

When they were done in the flowerbeds, they went to the terrace to sit in the swing.

Spence watched Jasper and Alice come out of the house and drive off. Carlisle and Esme were together in his study on the opposite side of the house from Emmett and Rosalie's room. He chuckled. "Do they chase everyone off very often?"

Lindy looked at him, trying to decide how to answer that.

"We're usually at school during the day. Nights, they are all preoccupied so they don't hear. I'd guess Emmett and Rosalie have missed a night or two recently. Maybe they had to restrain themselves in Racine, so they're catching up today."

"How can you stand that every night?"

"If I have to, I go downstairs or I leave the house. They aren't usually that noisy. So, tell me why you haven't hunted lately."

"I've been working pretty hard to finish the summer project and get it written up. I couldn't be gone long enough to hunt."

"Where do you stay in Yellowstone?"

"The school keeps a bunkhouse for everyone. One big room for the women and another for the men. There's a dining room, library and lounge. All summer I had to pretend to eat and sleep with the others. I had to wait until everyone was asleep to go hunting."

"You were all working on the same project? How many students?"

"There were about thirty of us. There were undergrads and post-grad students from several schools there. The teachers gave lectures a couple of nights a week and there were guest speakers from the Park Service and the Fish and Wildlife Service.

We were each given an area to cover for a month, then we got a new assignment, so we covered most of the park in one summer. We were supposed to keep track of the animals in our sector every day. If we kept good enough records, we could follow a herd from one sector to the next and map each predator's hunting territory. We had walkie-talkies to alert each other. The teachers would come and observe. They showed us how to approach the herds without spooking them, how to track a single animal, things like that."

"You can already do those things well."

Spence grinned. "The teachers said I taught them a few tricks."

"I guess you didn't hunt in Yellowstone while you were supposed to be observing?"

"I couldn't be sure of secrecy in Yellowstone, so no. I usually didn't have to go very far out of the park to find deer."

"Did you have time to sightsee? Did you visit the geysers?"

"Mostly we stayed in the remotest areas of the park. We did have a little free time. What have you been doing all summer?"

"Nothing like what you've been doing. Jasper has been working on our next move. Alice and I went to see some lighthouses in Maine. We went out on a lobster boat and pulled up some lobster pots. We each got one of the lobsters to take home to eat. We dropped them back in the ocean as soon as we could. Another time we all went to see Niagara Falls."

"Your friends went with you to see interesting places, didn't they? Did you get to see all the places you wanted?"

"I got to see a great many interesting places with you and Alice."

"Maybe you and I can go somewhere this week."

"Maybe. I think Emmett will want to do fun things with you and Jasper. And Carlisle wants us all here to talk about where to move. Jasper might need help working on the move and preparing our new papers."

Lindy and Spence were inseparable the next couple of days. They played games, worked in Lindy's flowerbeds, and went dancing one night with Alice and Jasper. The family talked a little about their move. Jasper showed them the equipment he kept in a concealed room for creating new documents. Carlisle and Esme invited Spence to come live with them the next summer when he finished school.

Monday evening Lindy and Spence went for a run in the woods. She enjoyed sharing this time with Spence when suddenly they stopped. They peered through the trees, listening, inhaling deeply. Lindy looked questioningly at Spence who was equally baffled.

"Is someone else out here?" he asked

"I'm not sure. I thought so. Do you smell someone? The scent is not familiar. Do you think there could be a stranger here?"

"I don't like this. Let's go back."

They went back to the house and found Jasper and Emmett playing their complicated chess game.

Spence told them, "Lindy and I think there was a vampire in the forest behind the house. Would you come see?"

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and stood up. "Show us where."

They quickly found the scent in the woods on the path they often used, three hundred yards or so from the house.

"The scent is coming from deeper in the woods and ends here." Jasper looked around.

Emmett said "I smell only one vampire. The scent is unfamiliar. What was he doing here?"

Jasper nodded. He looked up the trunk of a very tall tree near the path, and leaped up into the tree to a high branch.

"The vampire was up here, near this branch for a long time. The scent is stronger up here. I can see the house and the garage."

Emmett and Spence went to follow the trail deeper into the forest to see where it led. Jasper and Lindy checked carefully around the house for evidence that other vampires had been nearby.

By the time Emmett and Spence returned home, Carlisle had come home from work.

Emmett said, "The trail ended a couple of miles east of here at the highway. He might have driven away."

Carlisle said, "It must be a stranger. Someone we know would have come to the house."

Jasper said, "He was in a position to see who came and went at the house."

"Why would a stranger want to spy on us?"

"Have there been any killings or missing person in town?"

"I looked at the police website already. No people missing lately."

Esme asked, "What should we do about this?"

They all looked from one to another for ideas.

After a moment, Carlisle suggested, "None of us should go into the woods alone. If you go anywhere, let someone else know."

The next day began like any other. Carlisle went to work. In the afternoon Lindy and Spence were playing a card game with Alice and Jasper when Alice stopped talking and gazed, unseeing, toward the wall. Jasper put down his cards to hold her hand and watch her face. Lindy and Spence had learned to be wary of Alice's visions.

Alice turned to look at Jasper. "Aro has decided to travel to America," she said. "He's concerned about something… something urgent."

Jasper asked, "He's not coming after us?"

"No, not sure. He has to find someone."

Alice's vision didn't seem to involve them. They told Carlisle about it.

"It's uncommon for Aro to leave Volterra and now he's traveled to America three times in almost ten years." Carlisle's expression was troubled.

On Wednesday, Carlisle went to the hospital for an early shift. They were planning a paintball war that afternoon. He called about three to say he was heading home. Jasper and Emmett whooped and raced to get their paintball gear.

A half hour later, Alice gasped. Her eyes opened wide in terror and darted back and forth, unfocused. Esme was in the living room in a flash. Jasper flew to Alice's side. They all stared at Alice, waiting to hear what she saw.

"I didn't see before!" Alice exclaimed. "Caius! With some guards and Jane and Alec! They are here!"

Jasper asked, "Do you mean here at the house?" He looked at Emmett who dashed to the door.

"No, in Hanover. They've been waiting for Carlisle to come out of the hospital. They've taken him away!" Spence darted to Esme who had cried out at Alice's report.

Lindy sat on Alice's other side. "Do you see anything else, Alice? Where in Hanover?"

"An open space. No buildings."

Esme asked, "What are they doing with him? Are they harming him?"

"I don't see Carlisle now."

Spence asked Jasper, "What can we do?" but Jasper shook his head, tending to Alice.

After a while, Spence turned toward the front of the house. "I hear a vehicle turning into the drive."

All of them stood together as two black SUVs stopped in the drive in front of the house. Jasper went to open the door then they all followed him out on the front porch. Two grim-faced Volturi guards exited the vehicles and stood before them. "Caius sent us."

"Where is Carlisle?"

"Why have you taken Carlisle?"

The guards didn't answer any questions. They opened doors on the SUVs and stared at them. The Cullens looked briefly at each other. They moved closer together. More guards came toward them from the corners of the house. There seemed to be little choice about going, so they were subdued and frightened as they rode to the other side of town. They stopped near the empty fairgrounds a couple of miles out of town.

The Cullens walked a short way then stopped, huddled together. The guards formed a line behind them. On the other side of the fairgrounds, a small group emerged from the tree line. Esme let out an agonized moan when she identified Carlisle among them.

Caius stepped forward with Jane and Alec beside him and addressed the guards.

"Carlisle left us long ago because he felt superior to us. He thought his strict discipline proved he was more honorable than the rest of us. Now he is forming his own large coven. He will soon be in a position to challenge our authority." Caius turned to Carlisle. "I've suspected you of conspiring against us for years. I sent Felix to evaluate your subversive behaviors, but he is gone. You found him and then you killed him! You knew he was a trusted Volturi guard. Did you not know he would be avenged?"

Emmett and Jasper started forward and snarled. Esme growled and showed her teeth.

"No!" hissed Alice. "They'll kill us all!"

Lindy watched Carlisle, waiting.

Carlisle said, "Yes we killed him. He was feeding conspicuously in town. We asked him to stop since we live here. But you sent him here to make trouble for us."

Caius spat at Carlisle. "That's a lie! But that is not all I have against you and your coven. There are reports that you have weakened Jane and Alec, our two best enforcers. We will end rumors about our strength today! Now, Alec."

Alec stretched his hands toward Carlisle and a grayish vapor streamed out from him. The guards near Carlisle backed away. Carlisle's eyes met Lindy's. He was ready. Lindy made him vanish. Carlisle dashed forward, through the vapor, toward Caius and then into the woods. The guards were staring in the wrong direction for him. Lindy lost Carlisle when he ran into the woods. She glanced back toward Caius and Alec. Caius' expression was furious. The gray mist was still flowing toward them, but it was thinner. Alec was trembling, his face pained. After another minute the mist evaporated and was gone.

Lindy was about to make more of her family invisible when she was grabbed from behind by a guard. Near her, Alice and Esme were being held, too. Rosalie had escaped hers and was running. Lindy made her vanish. Jasper and Spence were fighting with their guards. Emmett had already downed one soldier and was charging toward another. Carlisle ran from the trees to grapple with the guard holding Esme. He wrapped his hands around the guard's neck and pulled him to the ground.

Caius shouted, "All of you, now!" Then all the vampires were fighting. Jasper threw off his attacker and leaped toward Alice. Lindy made him disappear. Maybe his charge on Alice's guard would surprise him and they could get free. Then she saw Rosalie join Emmett who was struggling with two guards. Rosalie yanked the long hair of one of them, who howled and fell backward. Emmett kicked his other opponent who flew through the air and crashed into Lindy and her guard. They were both knocked down. Lindy vanished and rolled away. She jumped to her feet and darted to tackle a soldier who had grabbed Esme. Carlisle punched a guard who was running toward Alice. Lindy saw Spence fighting one guard when another attacked him from the side, grabbing him around the neck. She screamed in fury and leaped over Jasper and his attacker to get to Spence. She threw herself at Spence's opponent who let go of him and fell back. Spence rammed into one guard, knocking him aside, and ran forward to block another guard charging toward them. They crashed to the ground and rolled about, mouths open wide, snarling and gnashing their teeth at each other. They knocked Carlisle's attacker down. Emmett wrenched a guard up and slammed him into another guard who was moving to attack Rosalie. Jasper bit a guard holding Alice. He let go of her to grab at Jasper. They both leaped on him, ripping an arm off. He roared in anger. Another guard picked up the arm and led the injured soldier away. More guards ran toward the Cullens. Spence pulled Lindy out of the fighting. She looked angrily at him but the expression in his eyes made her pause. Nearby Emmett was still fighting a soldier but, little by little, the Cullens were surrounded and were being crowded together. There was no escape for them. Caius was standing a little behind the melee, staring maliciously at Carlisle. "Jane?"

Jane turned her gaze to Carlisle who grunted and stopped fighting. Lindy saw Carlisle stumble. Esme reached for him. Lindy stared at Jane who was smiling slightly at Carlisle. Jane was regaining strength. Jane shifted her gaze to Emmett who was still fighting his guard. Lindy stepped in front of Emmett toward Jane. She gasped at the burning, stinging pain then concentrated on remorse for Jane. With another part of her mind, Lindy knew their struggle was in vain, now. She would do what she could to hinder Jane, but she and her family would not survive this fight.

The pain stopped abruptly when they heard a soft reproaching voice call to Jane. All the vampires paused and stared toward the woods and the voice. Aro and Marcus and a number of soldiers walked into the clearing toward Caius.

"I wondered where you'd gone, brother. You left without giving us notice."

"I don't need permission from you to investigate a situation."

"No, of course not. But what issue is here?" Aro's gaze flitted over the group. He didn't seem interested in the Cullens. He didn't look for Alice.

"We have suspected Carlisle of influencing others of our kind. We see that his coven increases. And they have diminished the strength of our best soldiers. I sent Felix to observe them last year and they killed him. Carlisle has admitted it to me."

"Ah. That is what happened to Felix. You sent him to threaten my friend Carlisle. And what befell Felix then? Perhaps Carlisle had cause."

Marcus said, "We know Carlisle wouldn't terminate anyone without sufficient reason."

"You cannot deny that our enemies watch for signs of weakness, Aro? Or that our coven has seen significant changes? Others, like Carlisle, will begin to test our authority."

"Our kind will always defy authority. Our ability to adapt strengthens our response to opposition. We are as powerful now as we have ever been." Marcus opined.

Caius snarled at him in even hotter anger. "Jane and Alec's abilities are decreased."

"They are recovering their abilities. And we have other talents at our disposal, if necessary. We will be stronger if Carlisle is on our side. His insights are invaluable to us."

Aro said, "We can continue this exchange in the privacy of our home." He turned to the Cullens. "Now we should conclude our business here. My brother Caius has accused you of grievous crimes."

Carlisle answered, "We live quietly here, Aro, among the humans. We break no human or vampire laws."

"You killed Felix?"

"We did, as I already told Caius. We asked him to leave but he attacked us."

"Caius also blames you for the loss of Jane and Alec, but he used their talents today. And he charges you with indoctrinating others of our kind."

"I will speak to any who express interest in controlling their thirst, as I spoke openly with you about it, long ago."

"And you persuade some to try."

"There have been a few capable of great self-discipline."

Aro looked over the vampires standing before him. "Caius, this location was poorly selected. It appears that we have alarmed some humans nearby. I hear sirens. Humans are coming to investigate. We will go north away from the town. I am afraid we have ended your peaceful existence here. I apologize. I also advise a rapid departure from this place. I wish you well, old friend." While Aro talked, all the other vampires darted into the woods, abandoning their vehicles.

Carlisle turned to his family. "I'll go to the house and get our cash and IDs. I'll find you all later on Mt Washington."

Esme cried out, "No, I won't be separated from you now."

Carlisle's gaze at Esme softened with love. "Yes, you are right, Esme. We'll all go to the house together. But my car is still at the hospital. It shouldn't be left there."

Spence said, "Lindy and I will hide here and wait for the police, see what they know. Then we'll pick up the car and head home. No one will see us," he smiled at her. "If somehow we are suspected we can retrieve the cash and papers and still have time to get out safely. In that case we'll be near the path above the house, waiting."

Carlisle hesitated then he handed his keys to Spence. "The rest of us will have to split up and go way out around town to avoid being seen." He looked at the others. "Let's meet near the house to be sure."

Spence and Lindy went to hide behind some trees, invisible, while two police cars drove up. They could hear the police talking to each other. The policemen inspected the SUVs then began to search the fairgrounds so Spence and Lindy set off for the hospital. They drove home without trouble and arrived before the others. They parked the car in the garage and checked the house to be sure no one had been there. Spence went to wait for the family in the woods behind the house while Lindy stayed to watch the house and driveway. She could hear Spence greet people as they arrived. Everyone moved to the living room, looking to Carlisle for direction.

Carlisle asked whether they learned anything from the police.

Spence said, "We heard the police say they were investigating a report of noise, possibly illegal racing with collisions. They were examining the SUVs pretty closely. They didn't mention us. No witnesses came forward while we were there."

Carlisle said, "Someone reported noise but they didn't see what was happening. That shouldn't come back to us. Now we should decide what to do next."

Emmett asked, "Should Rose and I fly back to Racine tonight?"

"There does not seem to be cause to leave tonight. We'll be ready for a quick escape anyway, just in case. Esme, you and Lindy gather our cash and papers and the laptops and put them here in the living room. Emmett and Spence please keep your bags and plane tickets handy. Then help Rosalie check the vehicles, make sure they have gas and are ready to go. Alice will stay alert. I don't have a shift tomorrow. We'll try and make decisions then."

On Thursday, Carlisle scoured the paper for news. There was a short article about a disturbance at the fairgrounds. Police were investigating two rented vehicles found abandoned nearby. Alice had had no visions of police coming to the house. She had seen shifting visions of herself and some of the others in hazy surroundings. That kind of vision was common when they had decisions before them.

Carlisle suggested they sit at the dining table for a conference. He started, "It looks like we are safe today. Emmett, Rosalie, Spence, I'll leave it to you. Stay with us or go back early, we'll understand." All three wanted to stay. Spence reached for Lindy's hand under the table.

"Esme and I think it's best to move now. It's about time to relocate anyway. Jasper and Alice have some towns ready for us to discuss. If we choose a place today, I can apply for a job, Esme can look for a house and Jasper can begin work on new papers for all of us. It will be the start of a new school year. Jasper can you give us your selections?"

"Alice and I liked Sandpoint, Idaho. It's a small town near the Rockies in northern Idaho. There are two national forests nearby. The nearest large city is Spokane, Washington. We won't be too far from Spence or Edward and Bella. If we don't go there maybe Missoula, Montana or Hibbing, Minnesota will work out."

Carlisle said, "We don't have much time to debate this. We need a place now. Does everyone agree to go to Idaho?" Everyone nodded. "I'll contact the hospital there today. Jasper, can you complete the necessary documents for everyone in a week or ten days?"

Emmett and Rosalie would go back to Racine, pack up their house, move to Idaho and enroll in high school with the others.

Carlisle said, "I want to be ready to leave on Saturday before dawn, assuming there's no trouble in town. Everyone knows how to do this. Let's get to work. Alice, would you help Lindy and Spence find useful jobs?" Everyone scattered to different areas of the house.

Alice told them, "One of the biggest moving jobs is packing the books, we have so many. You two can do that. There are boxes in storage. Lindy, later you'll want to pack your personal items and some of your clothes. Not many. Be careful what you take. You must be a high school kid right from the start. We'll need younger-looking styles, so we'll shop for new things there. We'll donate all the old things before we leave. We'll take the basic pieces of furniture. Esme will want to furnish and decorate the new house. Any questions before I leave you to it?"

Lindy said, "Yes! I need more details! How will this work?"

Alice smiled and hugged her. "If it goes like a typical move Carlisle will hire a big truck for the boxes and furniture, and we'll drive our vehicles to the new place. So you'll need a bag with whatever you need for four or five days. If Esme has found a house we'll move right in, if not we'll get some hotel rooms for a few days. When our new IDs are complete, we'll get enrolled at the high school and start class. Repairs and remodeling and new furniture might take months."

Spence observed, "So many things have to work just right to go that smoothly. "

"I suppose something could go wrong. If we can fix it, like adding on to a house that's not big enough, we do that. If not, say we recognize someone from a previous town, we just move again."

Lindy asked, "We'll all be the Cullen foster kids? All of us in high school?"

"Jasper and Rosalie's last name is Hale. They'll be Esme's orphaned niece and nephew. Likely you and I will be sophomores and Emmett and Rosalie will be juniors. That will let us stay there six or seven years."

"Sophomores! How will we pass for fifteen year olds?"  
"Rosalie and I will show you later. We do pretty well. Right now we have to get to work."

Lindy and Spence packed books at a rapid rate. Each box was labeled and carried downstairs to wait for the truck. Next they boxed up kitchen items and electronics. Esme crated the artwork. Emmett disassembled beds and bookcases. Alice and Jasper began work on the new documents they would need. Rosalie organized her tools. Carlisle went to the hospital to resign and clear out his office. He sold Lindy's old Volvo. She wouldn't be able to drive it in Idaho. Once they finished packing, Emmett and Rosalie took the discarded items to local charities. By late Friday evening their preparations were nearly done.

Spence and Lindy left on their usual long run before their hunt. They found a lone stag. Lindy sprang at it and broke the neck quickly. Spence was not thirsty. Then they looked for a good place to sit and talk.

"You'll be living in Idaho by the time I see you again."

"I'll be a fifteen year old sophomore, and you'll be a twenty-four year old grad student. You'll have to stay away from me."

"I didn't think of that!" They laughed.

"That's one reason why they find a place outside town with some property for privacy. Alice will be fifteen, too, and married to Jasper."

"I'm done next summer. Then I'll become a high school student too."

"Will it be strange, being at school together?"

"I'm looking forward to it. I'll be with you every day."

It was midnight before they got back to the house. Everything was ready to load up when the truck arrived, so there was not much to do other than talk while they waited.

Jasper said, "I've been thinking about Caius and Aro. With Alice's vision of Aro coming to America to look for someone then arriving late like he did, do you think he came to stop Caius, Carlisle?"

"It certainly felt like it. Caius came close to having us all killed. We were outnumbered and cornered. They only stopped because Aro and Marcus arrived. As for Aro's motive, I'm not sure whether he meant to defend us."

"He didn't speak to anyone but you and his tone with you was almost warm. He didn't mention Alice at all and didn't ask to read anyone's mind. It's my opinion he traveled to America to stop Caius."

Spence asked, "What about Jane and Alec? They were using their powers but they appeared uncertain to me. Caius said they were weakened. Lindy, I thought Jane was trying to attack Emmett because he was still fighting that guard but somehow got you instead. What did you think of Jane's strength?"

"It wasn't as painful as before. Carlisle, she hurt you too. What is your opinion?"

"Jane's never attacked me before, so I can't compare. I didn't fall and scream like I've seen other victims of hers do." He took Lindy's hands in his. "I've wanted to thank you, Lindy, for helping me get away from Caius so I could reunite with my family and defend Esme. I don't know what I would have done if I had to see any of you get harmed or killed."

Jasper and Rosalie both said, "Me, too." Everyone looked at her with grateful smiles.

Lindy said, "I learned a lot about my family then. I made you disappear so you could escape, but none of you did. You made it an opportunity to defend Esme and Alice and Emmett instead. So if invisibility could help us, I'm glad I could offer it. I love you all."

Esme jumped up to give her a hug but Alice was faster. Then everyone was hugging everyone else.

Then Carlisle got them busy by pointing out that it was 4:30 am and that the moving truck would arrive shortly. Some put moving boxes out on the porch. Lindy and Alice put dust covers over the furniture they would leave in the house. Carlisle and Esme walked through the house, checking that each room was empty. The truck was loaded up, then it was time for Emmett, Rosalie and Spence to leave for their flights and for the rest of the Cullens to begin a 2700-mile drive to their new home in Idaho.

Spence reached for Lindy for a last embrace and kiss. Then he stroked her hair and whispered softly to her.

"We have to say goodbye again."

"Yes, but this time we'll end up a little closer."

"And soon we won't have to say goodbye anymore."

"Hmm." Lindy wondered if they would ever be together.

He kissed her again and laid his forehead against hers. "You're riding with Carlisle and Esme? Are you up for that long drive?"

Lindy snorted.

"All the same you be careful. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Good luck in high school."

"Ugh. I'll look forward to Christmas break."

Chapter 11

The Cullens arrived in Sandpoint, Idaho on Monday morning after driving forty-eight hours straight. They didn't need to stop to rest or eat or even stretch their legs. Carlisle and Esme finalized the sale of their new home and they were busy inspecting it by that afternoon. Esme carried a schematic drawing of the house noting repairs and updating to do. Alice located the school and shops and Jasper set up his equipment to finish work on their documents. Lindy looked over the yard and chose which bedroom would be hers.

The moving truck came Wednesday. Most of the rooms downstairs were stacked with boxes. Emmett and Jasper set up the beds and bookcases. Lindy carried her books and other things upstairs.

Alice, Rosalie and Lindy went to Spokane to shop for themselves and the boys, buying school supplies. That evening they changed their make-up and hair styles. Alice and Rosalie were practiced at this kind of transformation.

Rosalie suggested, "Use less make-up, and in pinker shades, Lindy. Let's do some strawberry streaks in your hair."

Alice said, "You'll wear flats or athletic shoes, not heels. Keep your wallet in a backpack, not a handbag. Rosalie or Emmett will do all our driving."

Early Monday morning the five of them piled into Emmett's Jeep and rode to Sandpoint High School to enroll in school. They were each given a schedule and a map of the campus. They quickly compared their lists for common classes. Lindy had biology, American history, English, geometry, Spanish, PE and computer science. Lindy trudged off toward her biology classroom by herself. She handed her papers to the teacher.

"My name is Lindy Sinclair. I enrolled this morning with my brothers and sisters. If you don't mind, I prefer to use my foster parents' surname, Cullen."

The teacher took the papers and frowned at her.

"Find a seat. I'll check with the office about your name."

She chose a seat away from the windows and kept her gaze down while the other students came in. She endured the teacher's suspicious eyes on her the entire hour. She heard whispers from the other students. It was the same in every class all day. She began to regret the pink streaks in her hair, they made her too easy to identify as an outsider. The feeling of relief she experienced on entering the lunchroom and seeing the others there, with a seat waiting for her, was immeasurable.

She quickly realized that she knew more about her subjects than her teachers did. She entertained herself by coming up with creative errors on assignments. It was too easy to put random answers on multiple choice tests. Fill in the blank questions were more fun.

One evening in late October Lindy sighed and got up from her English homework to go outside. She thought it was actually more difficult to produce a sophomore's paper than a college student's. She walked away from the house near the line of trees at the edge of the lawn. She sighed again and let her mind drift to a difficulty that weighed on her conscience. A half hour later she heard the door open and the approach of footsteps.

Carlisle said, "Penny for your thoughts, Lindy."

"You really don't want to know what I'm thinking about."

"If something is bothering you, I want to know. That's why I'm here."

"Have you heard the saying, 'With great power comes great responsibility'?"

"Sure. Spiderman."

Lindy smiled a little. "Yes, among others. Do you find it to be true?"

"I can think of several persons where it applies."

"How about your own life?"

"I don't have any powers."

"I disagree. You have great compassion that led you to find a different kind of life, a responsible life."

"And that is what worries you now?"

Lindy didn't answer. There was a silence.

"Lindy, I've been meaning to ask you something. This seems to be a good opportunity." He hesitated. Lindy had moved away and was gazing off into the trees.

"I noticed you seem to have a talent for persuasion."

Lindy gasped quietly. "Yes, always did, even before I was changed. Thus the interest in arguing the law and in counseling. It's more potent, now."

"Since you came to our family, Jasper has learned to manage his thirst well and Rosalie is more content with her life."

"I helped them a little. It's more like planting an idea than directing an outcome. They took the idea and applied it themselves. I can't make anyone do something. Maybe I meddled?" Lindy's voice was almost a whisper.

"You worry whether it was right to help them change? They are happier, more confident, with much better control. And as you said, they did it themselves after getting a little push in the right direction," said Carlisle. "Have there been others?"

Lindy flicked her eyes at him and away. She sighed, "Yes."

Carlisle looked at her, puzzled. After a moment, Carlisle gasped. "No! . . . incredible . . . How . . .?"

"I think it's best if I don't answer that."

Carlisle's mouth was open in shock. He closed it with a snap. "Yes, of course."

"Those others are what worry me."

"Our world knows there have been changes. They are being closely watched." Carlisle deliberated. "Time will tell. That day, at the fairgrounds, we saw a better balance of power among them. A good start. Time will tell whether it was right."

"I can understand if you think it was too dangerous. I couldn't seek advice so I did what I deemed necessary. I may have caused more trouble. Caius' anger, for one."

"What happened in August was due in part to changes between them, but Caius has always been angry and suspicious of me. You are a Cullen and we Cullens stick together. We'll meet the consequences together."

"Thank you, but I don't want to endanger the rest of you."

"It'll be best for all of us to avoid the Volturi for a few decades. By then we may know how successful you've been."

"It would be best if I never see them again. It was not wise to try and keep secrets from such experienced and talented vampires as Aro or yourself."

Carlisle chuckled a little. "Maybe that's your advantage. Aro depends too heavily upon his own ability. He is too vain to suppose that anyone could keep secrets around him. Even Bella. She merely keeps everyone out."

"You saw it easily enough."

"I've seen it happening right in front of me for five years and I still didn't have it all. You're amazing. I don't know anyone who would have braved the Volturi like this. You have made a difference in your world after all."

"We must have a government. The secrecy they enforce makes our lives here possible. But I hoped to curb the cruelty. I felt I must do something about it. To tell the truth, I'm not sure I could have stopped myself."

"I lived and worked with them once. I judged the brutality to be unnecessary. Our differences over it are at the root of Caius' resentment of me. I could conceive of no way to limit it. I would have done the same in your place. I anticipate a good outcome to this."

She smiled. He was ever the optimist. "They cannot know this ability exists."

"It's your secret, not mine."

"I'm glad I know you, Carlisle. You are the shining example here."

"I know how I want to be. It has brought me a family. I believe you understand what that means to me."

"It makes this life worthwhile."

They both stood a long moment, each lost in gratitude. Lindy turned toward the house.

"I suddenly feel like tackling that English paper. I have a new enthusiasm for my schoolwork."

The fall sped by. School, remodeling projects in the house and cleaning up their overgrown yard kept Lindy occupied. She was missing Spence more and wishing for his company. They texted daily but it was not nearly the same.

Spence came for a weekend in early December when his semester ended. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for him. They wanted the paintball fight promised them the summer before. They had a big stockpile of paintballs ready so on Saturday everyone assembled for a battle in the national forest. Their fight lasted from dawn until late afternoon and encompassed many square miles. They were all splattered head to foot with multiple colors of paint. Alice, naturally, was more adept at dodging shots aimed at her until everyone began coordinating their attacks on her and she could not evade them all. Spence was declared the most accurate shot. Lindy didn't think she could ever get the paint out of her hair.

On Sunday afternoon Lindy and Spence went for their long run and hunt. Spence had to be back in Montana in the morning to begin work on a winter survey. They ran through the forest where they'd fought their paintball battles. There were blotches of paint for miles, but no prey. Everything had been scared away. They had to go much further than usual to find a herd of elk.

They sat on a fallen tree to talk. It started snowing lightly. Lindy could hear each flake as it landed, each rattle of bare tree branches knocking together. The snow had a sharp, almost metallic smell. Spence pressed close to her and stroked her hair.

"I'm not sure I like your new pink streaks."

"It was Rosalie's idea to make me look younger. The streaks looked odd to me at first. They are fading out now."

"What about the teachers?"

Lindy shook her head. "The teachers all anticipated we would be trouble. Five teenagers all from one home? But they've relaxed now. No behavior issues, good grades, polite. Teachers love that stuff."

"Do you have classes with the others?"

"History with Jasper, Spanish with Rosalie, and English with Alice. You should see Jasper when the teacher talks about the Civil War. He can barely contain himself. I have to avoid looking at him when he's like that, he makes me want to laugh so much. We all got the same lunch period. That's good because we have a crowd to sit with."

"Do you like going to high school?"

Lindy shrugged. "It's something to do. It provides us with an identity the humans can accept. That makes the rest of my life possible."

"You do this so you can stay with the Cullens."

"Yes," Lindy looked guardedly at him. "The Cullens."

Spence hesitated. He avoided her eyes. "I finish in May."

Lindy knew that expression and that tone. He had some opportunity for the summer. He wasn't coming to her after all. She had a sudden fear that maybe he never would.

"Spence," She tried to keep the accusation out of her voice. "What do you want to go do?"

"You know me well. The Wildlife Foundation commissioned me to do a study in Yosemite like the one I did in Yellowstone, because I was so thorough. Just for the summer. Then I'll come to Idaho and go to high school."

"We were supposed to be together when you finished."

"What would I do here all summer? Besides, we haven't resolved our dilemma. You want to be with the Cullens."

"And you want to be out in the wild with the animals."

"I love you, Lindy. I want to be with you. Come with me, for the summer."

"To Yosemite? What would I do in Yosemite?"

"I'll teach you how to monitor wildlife populations with me. We'll make a great team," Spence urged her.

"They'll let you take me, untrained?"

"I'll be way off the trails all summer. We won't need to come out of the park. We won't need supplies. We shouldn't see people."

"Camping all summer." Lindy wrinkled her forehead. "What about showers?"

"We can have a tent and backpacks and move our base camp every few days. The visitor's center has laundry and showers. We will be roughing it but we should be just fine."

"When would you start?"

"Right after graduation until the first snow."

Lindy looked doubtfully at him.

"You could meet me after you get out of school and go back in September. Come with me, Lindy. You'll enjoy being in the forest all summer with me."

"What will you do then?"

"I can come to Idaho, go to high school with you. I want to stay with you." He brightened. "There's our compromise, Lindy! We'll live with the Cullens and go to school winters and spend summers in the parks surveying the wildlife! It'll be a blast. The Wildlife Foundation will send me to a different park every summer. What do you think, Lindy?" He looked so happy.

"I'm not sure. It sounds like it would solve our predicament," Lindy frowned. "I'd need a different ID for the summer." Were there were other obstacles they couldn't foresee?

"Different ID?"

"Yes. Just in case rangers come by. You would be registered with them and authorized to be there. The ID I have is for a teenager. You can't be found with a teenage girl."

"Hm. Yes, you need a new name and identity," he took her hand in his. "Marry me, Lindy."

"What?"

"I'll come to Sandpoint when school's out. We'll get married and then you'll come with me as my wife."

"A sixteen year old cannot get married. You and I cannot be married while we are in high school, not even with Carlisle's permission. It might cause too many questions."

"But we want to be together. We will be together. I love you and I want to marry you. How do Alice and Jasper do it? Or Emmett and Rosalie?"

Lindy was disconcerted. "At school, they are not married. They share a room at home but no one at school knows that. They use different surnames. Summers they might go off somewhere together as a married couple. Emmett and Rosalie have had several weddings over the years."

Spence laughed. "Sounds complicated. How do they ever keep it straight?"

Lindy grinned, "I never realized it before. I guess they've been doing it so long it is second nature to them all now."

"So Jasper can get you ID as my wife to use for the summer. We'll get married later."

Lindy's smile faded.

Spence narrowed his eyes at her. "I'd rather really be married, too."

"I'm being silly, I guess. I can't have it both ways."

"Yes, you can. The others do." He focused on her with a tender expression. He slid off the tree trunk to kneel in front of her. He took both her hands in his. "Lindy, I love you. The happy new life I wanted so much began the day I met you by the river. Being with you has given me hopes for the future. I want to be with you, to love you and hold you every day of forever and never be apart from you again. Will you marry me?"

"I love you, Spence. You are the love I thought I could not have in this life. So, yes, I will marry you, in a couple of years."

"No, now. In June. We'll find a chapel somewhere, in another state, like Vegas."

Lindy said slowly, "The family can come."

"You can have whatever you want. You have six months to plan."

Lindy pictured herself in a big white dress, next to Spence in a black tux. "Alice can do plenty of damage in six months."

Spence smiled. He lifted his hands to her face and they kissed. Spence rested his forehead against Lindy's.

"The first thing to do is get you a ring. I know you can't wear it now but you must have one. I'll come back New Year's with your ring. We'll make a big show of it, surprise everyone."

"Are you forgetting Alice? We'll be lucky if she hasn't already told."

He stood and pulled her close for another kiss.

"Surely not. She wouldn't do that to us. We'll ask her to keep our secret until I come back." Lindy reached her arms around his neck for a last kiss.

"You'll have to keep a poker face when we go in."

"At least I only have to do it for a few minutes to say goodbye. You have to keep quiet for a month."

"And I have to endure Alice's smirks. It's not fair."

He grabbed her hand and they ran back to the house. Inside, Lindy had to avoid eye contact with everyone, especially Alice, afraid she might give away their secret. Spence immediately left her to tell Carlisle and Esme goodbye.

"I begin a winter survey in the morning, documenting the smaller predator's diets and monitoring the young of several species – bison, elk and moose. The first winter is when many of them die, so we're studying what to do. The weakest may die anyway, but we expect to keep more of them alive through the winter."

Carlisle wished him luck. "You are graduating in May, aren't you? We'll plan to be there."

Esme gave him a tight hug. "We are looking forward to you coming to stay with us this summer."

Spence started and said, "Oh, I haven't told you." He looked at all of them. "I'm going to Yosemite from May through October to do a survey for the Wildlife Foundation. I'll come to Sandpoint in November."

Esme glanced quickly at Lindy who was looking at the floor. She looked at Carlisle who was frowning slightly.

"We'll look for you in November, then."

Lindy walked with him out to his truck. "You were really good at fooling them. None of them suspect a thing."

"You did pretty well yourself." He smiled at her and the dimple in his cheek made her forget everything else. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed.

"I really have to go, you know. It's a good thing the roads are still dry. As it is I'll have to go about a hundred miles an hour over mountain roads."

"Okay. Be careful. I love you."

Lindy pulled out some schoolwork to work on a history paper. She was still trying to avoid Alice, but she could hear the others whispering in the living room about Spence. "Lindy looked unhappy when he said he was going away in the summer again. It's like he doesn't want to be with Lindy," said Rosalie.

Jasper said, "They are both happy when they are together."

Esme said, "I know they are in love." She looked at Alice, who said, "I agree with you, Esme." Carlisle said, "We have to let them work this out themselves. They will get it right, in the end."

Alice managed to corner Lindy in her room early the next morning when she went to dress for school.

"I've been really good waiting to talk about it. I'm so excited about another wedding. Why are you keeping it a secret? Everyone will be so happy for you both. When are you going to announce it?"

"I supposed you would know. Thank you for keeping our secret."

"But what are your plans?"

"I don't know exactly. Obviously not in the next couple of months, and not around here. And not a big wedding."

"I have to know so I can start making arrangements."

"I promise you'll know in plenty of time."

"What are you waiting for? Aren't you excited?"

"Yes I'm excited. Spence wants to surprise everyone with our news. It will be fun, Alice. You can plan as much as you like after that."

"There are some really nice wedding venues here in Sandpoint. Too bad you can't use them."

Lindy huffed in frustration with Alice. "No we can't be married here. We'll have to go to Vegas or someplace. I'm glad you're not talking about this to the others. I imagine Jasper will know how excited you are."

"He may ask but I won't spill. Please won't you at least tell me when you and Spence will make your announcement?"

"When he comes for his next visit. I imagine you will know before I do."

Alice almost completely ignored Lindy's pleas. She began researching locations and dresses that day.

Lindy struggled to concentrate in class the next two weeks. Alice was highly amused when she was caught daydreaming and couldn't answer a question about Hamlet, something she could have done any other time without having to think about it. Soon the others were laughing at her, too. At last school let out for Christmas break.

Spence texted Lindy every day. He was very busy in Yellowstone but managed to get a day off shortly before Christmas. He told her he used the day to leave the park to hunt. Lindy thought he also managed a trip into town to find a ring but he wouldn't admit it. Neither would he tell her what day he would come.

Emmett and Rosalie cut down a blue spruce for their Christmas. Alice and Esme decorated the house with poinsettias and evergreen garlands. They opened gifts under the tree early Christmas morning. Lindy enjoyed watching the others open their gifts. She had sent Spence some digital binoculars. He didn't need them to see animals even far away, but the other students would be envious of such nice equipment. She didn't expect a gift from him because he would bring her a ring in person in a couple of weeks, but there was a big box under the tree with her name on it. Inside was a pair of heavy hiking boots. The others laughed at them because they were so decidedly unfeminine.

"They are just like a pair he has. He wears them everyday in the park. He likes them, so he must imagine I'd like a pair too."

After Christmas, Alice grew expectant and kept looking at Lindy with a secret smile. The others noticed and began asking Alice what was coming.

In English class one Friday in early January, Alice whispered low and fast, "He is planning to come this weekend, before his semester begins. I saw it yesterday. I've been waiting for a chance to tell you."

"In that case, you won't have to wait much longer for the announcement." Lindy's eyes were looking somewhere far away.

Alice and Lindy were restless all that evening, which puzzled the others until Rosalie guessed that Spence was expected. He arrived early Saturday morning. Lindy ran outside to be the first to greet him. She ran right into his arms and they kissed enthusiastically. He began to laugh after a few minutes.

"We have an audience. Everyone is watching from the house."

"Don't look. Alice saw you coming of course. She didn't tell what's going to happen, but they could all see how excited she was. They know something's up."

"I'm going to draw it out a little longer."

"I didn't realize you were into torturing your friends." Lindy teased him.

"Just having a little fun. Let's get started."

They entered the house where they found all of Lindy's family waiting. Spence beamed at them all. "Good morning, everybody. Sorry I dropped in without calling first."

Esme said, "You're welcome anytime, Spence. We're happy to have you." Everyone waited to see what he would say next.

Spence glanced about the room. "I've been too busy recently to hunt. Are you up for it, Jasper? Emmett?"

All four men left the house at a run. Esme and Rosalie demanded to know why he had come.

"I believe I'm waiting to find out just the same as you are."

They busied themselves with cleaning. Their sharp vision and sense of smell drove them to keep the house spotless. Then Esme showed them plans for redoing the downstairs bathroom. "What do you think of this marble? Steel fixtures or copper? Which of these mirrors do you prefer?" They chose flooring and paint and soon had Esme's project planned.

When the men returned from their hunt, Jasper wanted to go snowmobiling in the park. They had to ride two to a machine. They stayed in a remote area of the park, far from any trails and humans. Jasper, Emmett, and Spence all took turns racing each other. Lindy threw snowballs at anyone trying to get ahead of Spence.

It was dark by the time the Cullens returned to their home. Everyone went to clean up. Slowly they all wandered back to the living room. Some pretended to read while they waited to hear the reason why Spence had come. Emmett turned on the TV looking for a game. Lindy brought some schoolwork down with her, intending to sit in the dining room. Alice jumped up. "You are needed in here. I think Spence wants to talk with you."

Lindy gave Alice a warning look. Alice was dancing about in anticipation. "Okay, but I have to get this done. What is it, Spence?"

Everyone leaned forward, as if they were trying to hear.

Spence looked panicked. "Oh! Um, I was wondering how you liked the high school here." Alice groaned in frustration.

Lindy avoided Alice's eyes. "The high school," She sat in a chair opposite to Spence. "My classes are slow and boring. The kids mostly ignore us. It helps so much to see everybody for lunch break."

"Do you all find the classes boring?" His gaze flicked to the others.

Emmett laughed. "The kids are bored, too. It's funny to see them. I look forward to the days we ditch." Rosalie gave him a nasty look so he stopped talking.

"How do you all handle gym class?"

Jasper started to answer but Alice elbowed him in the ribs.

"I thought you had something more personal to ask Lindy." Alice tried to lead him.

"I assume you'll put in some flowerbeds in the spring. What flowers grow best here? You designed a really nice garden in New Hampshire. Would you show me your design for your garden?"

"I've already ordered some seeds. I'm going to try peony, dahlia and hollyhock. Lavender does well here, too. It smells good. Maybe I'll try some other things that smell nice."

"Would violets grow here? They are my favorites."

Lindy was amused and trying not to smile too much. "Yes, I think they will. I'll plant some and we'll find out."

"When will it get warm enough to begin planting?"

Alice was fidgeting with impatience. She said, "Spence, we imagined you were going to ask Lindy about the future."

Carlisle was fighting off a smile. Esme was looking confused until something seemed to click for her because she brightened and began smiling.

"Her spring flowers are in the future, aren't they?"

"I meant a personal question about the future." Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Personal questions?"

Alice squealed and nodded vigorously at him.

"Oh, okay! What are you all doing for the summer? Emmett, are you and Rosalie going anywhere?"

Emmett's jaw dropped.

"No idea? Jasper? What do you and Alice have planned?"

Jasper looked at Alice for permission to answer. "We haven't agreed on our plans yet."

"How about you, Lindy? What are you doing this summer?"

"Hmm. I'm keeping my options open."

"I have a suggestion. Just a little thing." He got up and walked toward Lindy. He was smiling his biggest brightest smile, with the dimple. Lindy tried not to look at the others.

He stopped to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his. "Lindy, I love you. I want to be with you always. Would you be my wife?"

Lindy smiled, "Yes."

"Then would you wear this?" He brought a little box out of his pocket and opened it for her. Lindy held out her hand and he slipped a ring on her finger. It was gold, with two diamonds set in an infinity symbol. It fit perfectly.

"I chose this one to represent the two of us, together forever. Do you like it?"

"Yes, it is beautiful." Alice, Esme and Rosalie all sighed wistfully.

He touched her cheeks then they were embracing and kissing. The Cullens all crowded around to congratulate them and look at her ring. Alice hugged her tightly.

Spence said, "I hoped we would have everyone's approval. I guess we do." Everyone laughed.

Alice cried, "Now we can start shopping."

Jasper looked at her with eyebrows raised. "Alice! You knew this was coming. You've been excited for days. You didn't tell."

"Not a word. They wanted to surprise us."

Spence and Lindy wanted time alone together so they left soon afterward, and ran through the woods near the house. They found a nice rocky ledge where they could sit and look across the hills to the lake.

"Is this a good spot?"

"Yeah, I like looking out like this. Maybe in clear weather we could see stars from here."

"Okay, we'll call this our place."

They sat together, arms around each other, and kissed.

"I think we did well, at the house, don't you?"

"You certainly played your part well. Everyone was so impatient for this to finally happen. They all seemed really happy for us."

"I want to speak with Carlisle alone tomorrow. He and Esme are your family. I want to assure them that I'll take good care of you."

"You better. Alice will be all about the plans for the wedding, starting tomorrow."

"Do you want her making all the arrangements? I want you to have everything you want."

"Alice is an unstoppable force but she won't choose things without me. Is there anything about the wedding you particularly want?"

"If you are there, I will have all I want."

"You're sweet. We'll text every day so I may ask your opinion sometimes. "

Alice claimed Lindy's attention while Spence was talking with Carlisle. "First, tell me what you want and I'll see if we can make it happen."

"A week or so after school is out. Any small chapel somewhere will do. Maybe Spokane, so Edward and Bella and the Denali cousins can come. I don't know of anyone else to invite."

"Jasper has already started work on your new ID so you'll be older. When you choose the location he'll get a license for that state. I'll draw up a guest list. If it's okay with you, Jasper and I want Peter and Charlotte to come."

"Oh, yes. That would be good. It might encourage them."

"Next is the honeymoon." Alice grinned. "Isle Esme. I'll arrange plane tickets and contact the caretakers. You want at least a month there, maybe all summer. You'll love it there."

"Spence has to be in Yosemite this summer, Alice, remember? He will be there at least three weeks before the wedding and he will stay there until November. I'm going to Yosemite with him until school starts. He'll come later."

"Camping all summer for your honeymoon? Are you kidding? That's awful. Go someplace nice." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Spence will be in Yosemite. He's planning to study many parks the next few summers and live here with the Cullens the rest of the time. He's talking to Carlisle about his plans now."

"But …. It's your honeymoon."

"You know we like to be outdoors. We'll be in the most remote areas most of the time so we'll have privacy. There's wildlife to hunt."

Alice narrowed her eyes at Lindy.

"I know you're trying to get by me, so move on to the next thing."

Alice shrugged. "Jasper can print invitations when we get a date and reserve the chapel, so let's choose the design and have it ready to go. Then we'll look at dresses."

Spence had to go back to Laramie the next afternoon. He held her left hand to admire the ring. "Looks good there," he smiled.

"How did your talk with Carlisle go?"

"He and Esme gave us their blessing. They are very happy for us. Then I talked with him about my surveys of the parks. He and Esme asked about our plans for the summer so I explained my concerns about the long-term availability of the wild animals we need. They had to agree that we should prepare for the changes I see coming. How was Alice?"

"Ready to go to work. She wants a guest list from you. How about the second weekend in June in Spokane?"

"Will you be there?" Spence leaned forward for a kiss.

"Okay, I know, whatever I want."

Chapter 12

Alice dedicated herself to organizing a perfect wedding that spring. She had something new for Lindy to choose every week. Gradually the wedding began to come together. They ordered the dress, veil, tuxedo, and flowers. They sent out invitations. They found a chapel in Spokane and scheduled a photographer. Lindy wrote her own vows. The Cullens all traveled to Laramie to see Spence graduate in early May. They had one evening together before Spence would go on his own to Yosemite to begin his project for the Wildlife Foundation. Lindy would take his books and most of his clothing back to Idaho.

Alice brought his tuxedo for a fitting. Lindy was not allowed to see as Alice and Esme marked it for alterations. Then they were free for a little time together.

"Is everything all set?"

"Next weekend Esme, Alice, Rosalie and I are going to see the chapel in Spokane. Rosalie suggested it, so we can envision the ceremony better. She's been a big help. Some things, like the flowers, are ordered but won't arrive until the day of the wedding."

"How about your camping gear?"

"I bought the backpack you suggested, and the tent. The heavy boots I got for Christmas. What else do I need?"

"I already have all the human stuff – bug repellant, sunscreen, first aid kit, water treatment pellets and food. I have our permits. That all has to be checked by park rangers when I enter the park. Sounds like we're all ready."

Lindy said, "We have stuff. I'm not so sure about ready."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, just a bit overwhelmed. It's all so much."

Spence pulled her to him. She laid her head against him and he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry I can't be there to help."

"Everyone is helpful. School will be out soon and most of the wedding is ready. I'm depending on you to have me ready for roughing it all summer."

"We'll be just fine. We'll enjoy the outdoors and the privacy."

After midnight Spence and Lindy loaded his truck for the drive to Yosemite. Lindy went to pack his winter gear while Emmett and Jasper carried boxes of books downstairs. Spence saw a chance to talk with Carlisle and Esme. "Is Lindy okay? She said she was feeling overwhelmed."

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other. "Weddings are stressful. And Lindy's really busy lately." Esme's voiced trailed off.

Carlisle said, "I'm surprised she admitted it to you. We'll speak to Alice."

Lindy came up and caught Spence's hand. "Your boxes are all loaded. We'll donate all your old winter stuff. We'll get you new clothes for a high school student before you come home. You need to go now so you can be at the park sometime tomorrow morning."

Spence led her over near his truck and embraced her.

"I love you so much. I'm so happy you agreed to marry me."

Lindy snorted. "It was a tough decision to make."

"Do me a favor and take good care of yourself. Don't be so overwhelmed."

"I guess the next time I see you will be at the chapel?"

"I'm coming by the house the night before to get your stuff. Then Jasper and Emmett want to hunt. Edward might come, and Carlisle. Like a bachelor party."

On her wedding day, Lindy looked around her room before leaving. Alice called to her from the front door to get moving. Alice had her laughing all the way to Spokane with stories about Rosalie's many weddings. Emmett had flubbed his vows several times and had once stepped on Rosalie's dress, ripping it at the waist. Once their luggage was lost on the way to Isle Esme and Rosalie was forced to buy clothes in Rio.

When they arrived at the chapel, Alice hustled her inside to the dressing room and started on her hair and makeup. Rosalie came in to help with the dress and veil.

"This dress is lovely, Lindy. Step in carefully, now"

It was pearl white lace heavy with Swarovsky crystals in a curlicue pattern at the hem. Rosalie secured the veil in her hair and draped it down her back. "This white lace looks really nice over your hair. Hold still, let me check. Here's your flowers." Her bouquet was made of violets and white rose buds.

Alice and Rosalie hurried away to find seats in the chapel. Lindy went to wait with Carlisle. He gave her a warm smile.

"You look beautiful, Lindy. Spence is a lucky man."

"I'm the lucky one. I have so many people to love. And my best friend wants to marry me."

"Let me be the first to wish you every happiness together." Carlisle kissed her temple.

Then the bridal march started and Carlisle held out his arm. She squeezed her flowers too hard. She had to adjust them a little while Carlisle gave her a quizzical look.

"Okay, that's better." She smiled at Carlisle. "I'm ready."

The usher opened the chapel door. Then she saw Spence waiting for her and everything else faded away. He wore his black tuxedo very well but Lindy was caught by his eager gold eyes and his bright smile. She gave her bouquet to Alice in the front row and put her hands in Spence's. He held her hands and they faced each other to repeat vows and traded plain wedding bands. The service concluded very quickly. Esme wanted to take photos while the guests passed to the reception room. The staff appeared confused about the absence of refreshments and began to insist on providing cake and punch until Carlisle convinced them that no provisions were necessary. There was music and dancing. Couples strolled outside to enjoy the gardens and fountains.

Lindy made an extra effort to be sure of speaking to every guest. She saw Spence talking to two young men she hadn't met before. They were laughing and shoving each other until Spence looked up and saw her noticing them.

"Lindy, I want to introduce my friends Marshall and Davey. Marshall and Davey, my wife Lindy." His dimple flashed over the word.

Marshall was a stocky boy with messy dark hair. He took her hand and bent over it. Then he asked, "May I kiss the bride?" Before he got an answer, he pulled her closer and pecked her on the cheek.

Davey was taller and slender, with light brown hair. He laughed at Lindy's startled reaction. He said, "Pleased to meet the sheila who finally caught the old bloke's eye." He spoke with an Australian accent.

"I'm glad you were able to come celebrate with us. How did you meet Spence?"

"Marshall and I were together a couple of years in the seventies. We had a lot of fun together. We met Davey in Baja. He was a newborn then, alone and out of control. I used to call him the kid and he calls me the old bloke. We got him through his newborn stage and he taught us how to surf. We meet up now and then for a good time, but I haven't seen them in some time now."

Marshall said, "Spence has been telling us all about this . . . new thing."

Davey said, "Most of the people here have gold eyes. Spence has gold eyes now."

Spence told them, "I want you guys to see there's a choice. There are benefits to this lifestyle. Have you guys ever been to a wedding? Have you ever seen this many of our kind together in one place? I became interested in this lifestyle because they are happy."

Marshall said, "This is just too strange. It can't be. It's unthinkable."

"I thought so, too, when I first heard. I don't expect you to do anything now except think about it, okay?"

Their attention flicked from one wedding guest to the next, noting each one's light gold eyes. Spence stayed near them and kept them talking.

They had to leave the chapel before midnight so Lindy and Spence went to change. Lindy came out wearing jeans and hiking boots. Alice rolled her eyes. "Well, have a good summer anyway." She hugged Lindy.

Esme looked a little worried. "You'll call in a few weeks and let us know you're okay?"

"I'll try to find a good time to call. Maybe when I go in to the Visitor's Center."

Carlisle shook Spence's hand. "Take care of Lindy out there in the wild, okay? We love her, too." Spence said, "Yes, I will."

Spence stole his arms around her. He kissed her behind the ear. "Time to go, Lindy." He pulled her away by the hand. Everyone escorted them to Spence's truck, urging them to be careful and to call. Emmett punched Spence on the arm and laughed. At last they were in the truck about to drive off. Spence gave her his brightest eager smile. He reached to touch her cheeks. They kissed then he asked, "Ready to go?" They talked happily for the first part of their journey about their wedding. They stopped just after dawn for gas.

"We'll be there this afternoon," Spence said. "Have you been to Yosemite before?"

"No. I read a book about the Park when we decided to do this."

"Park visitors stick to the valley, the visitor's centers and the marked trails. We're going to the high country, miles from the usual spots where the tourists go. We may still see serious campers and hikers. It's my plan to avoid them because they scare off the animals."

Before long they entered the park at Tioga Pass and followed the road to the Visitor's Center in Yosemite Valley. Spence registered his truck with the park rangers. The rangers inspected their bags to ensure they were adequately outfitted for several months in the high country. They put on their backpacks and began their hike. Once they got far enough away from humans they took off their hiking boots. They could travel surer and faster with bare feet.

They crossed the Tuolumne River then followed it toward a deep canyon before turning north toward Pettit Peak.

"Find a flat spot up here, preferably out of the sun. We'll stay here a week or so."

They found a good place a little distance off the trail. They took off their backpacks and began making a camp. Spence said, "Let's put the tent here and a fireplace there. We need some rocks and some dry sticks and twigs. Make a clear space around it and dig a shallow pit so there's no chance of a forest fire. We'll put the food and backpacks up high in that tree."

Lindy went to look for rocks and fallen branches while Spence cleared the campsite and emptied the backpacks.

"Let's search the area to make sure there's no humans nearby and check for wildlife."

They found no signs of recent human presence. They could detect scents of bear, deer, fox, raccoon and mountain lion. "Closer to the water we will find beaver and otter. I'd really like to see wolverine and big horn sheep. Those are rare. The Wildlife people particularly want information on them. With two of us maybe we'll find some."

They went back to their campsite. Spence showed Lindy his log books with entries from his first three weeks. "We'll transfer this to a laptop when we get back to Idaho. I'll complete a report and send it all to the Wildlife Foundation, along with photographs. They want an idea of numbers. They are preparing to tag the animals someday."

"Tag them? Like Alaska?"

"Yes. While we're here we'll limit our hunts to deer or maybe smaller animals like rabbits. There aren't enough bears or mountain lions. I'll show you more about the project tomorrow. I'm going to put up the tent."

Lindy finished making the fire pit and went to find more dry sticks. Then she walked a little further to a clearing. She stood and closed her eyes and listened to the wind blowing in the trees. After ten minutes or so she heard Spence calling to her. She called back.

She heard quiet steps and Spence wrapped his arms around her waist and they stood together silently.

"It's bright tonight," he observed. "I like the moonlight."

She turned in his arms and pulled him in tighter for a kiss.

"Your bridal suite awaits, Mrs. Scott."

"Is it? Rose petals, heart-shaped bed, candles all lit?"

"Of course, but mostly a husband who loves you more than words can ever say."

Dawn found them lying together in the tent. "Sun's up. We need to get started. The animals are active already."

"I love you."

Spence smiled. "I love you. But we still have to get moving."

A little while later, Lindy was tying her hair back while Spence gathered their equipment.

"We'll stay together until you learn what to do. We'll document any mammals we find and take photos if we can get a good shot. I especially want black bear or mountain lion, and remember wolverine and sheep are rare. If we see those we'll follow them as long as we can. Here's your pack. We have to carry food and water and other supplies just in case."

The day set a routine they would follow most of the summer: out of the tent at dawn, hiking for miles over rough mountainous terrain, searching for wildlife and documenting their finds. At sunset they would stop and return to the tent where they stayed the night in each others' arms.

Lindy quickly learned how to record her observations. After that they split up and covered more territory. Spence always examined her log books and photos. They sometimes recognized animals and began to see patterns in the animals' travels, toward water or feeding grounds.

One afternoon about two weeks after coming to the park, Lindy picked up the scent of deer. She thought they were heading to a nearby creek so she followed them, hoping to get close enough for photos. The herd of six deer did go to the creek but they jumped over it. Lindy followed them through the forest, moving quickly. Then she was running, her pack forgotten, venom filling her mouth, the smell of blood driving her faster. She was looking a little ahead for an advantageous spot from which she could attack the herd when she caught Spence's scent. She tried to ignore it, but he smelled good to her, the spicy sweet smell of ponderosa pine with the fresh scent of spring water. She stopped running and called his name.

"What are you doing over here?" He was looking at her wild tangled hair and stained jeans. He reached for her and began smoothing her hair. "What was wrong?"

"I was following a herd of deer to get pictures, but I was so thirsty I started chasing them. I need to hunt."

"I was thinking about stopping early today so we could hunt. We should have gone before now. I'm sorry you got that thirsty and I didn't notice." He looked in the direction the deer had run. "You scared off everything for a mile or two. Let's go back to the campsite and dump our stuff. We'll go further east to hunt at sundown."

"I lost my backpack, running."

"Let's follow your trail. We'll find your pack." He smiled at her. "When did you last hunt? I got a deer with the guys before the wedding."

"I had a few days after school let out and before the wedding. I meant to go then but things came up. Jasper had a question about my papers, Alice had problems with the flowers – the violets were silk, did you notice? Esme was still fitting the dress. It's been weeks."

"I have to take better care of you than that, out here. I'm sorry."

"I should have realized how thirsty I was getting."

Another week passed by. Lindy wanted a trip to the visitor's center. It was time to call Esme and assure everyone they were well. Lindy would wash their laundry and she wanted a real shower. Spence suggested going early in the week as he thought there would be fewer people in the center.

Early Tuesday morning Spence gave her an extra hug and kiss before she set off for civilization. She carried all their dirty clothing, a cell phone, and her log book and camera, just in case. Spence offered to go with her but she laughed him off.

"I'm only doing laundry and making a phone call or two. I'll be back this evening. It's just like any other day."

Spence still looked worried but he nodded.

Lindy ran several miles to the south toward the Tuolumne River. She continued south to cross Tioga Road and from there went a bit east to find a marked trail that led to Yosemite Valley, about twenty miles from their campsite. Soon she was happily anticipating a hot shower, clean hair, and hearing Esme's and Alice's voices.

But as she got closer she was assailed by human scents. Her steps slowed. She stopped breathing until the first shock passed, but it was really no easier when she inhaled cautiously. There were the unpleasant odors of car exhaust, cooked food and trash containers, but more disturbing was the enticing aroma of human blood. She looked over the campgrounds for the source. Had the few weeks in the forest sharpened her sensitivity to human blood? She skirted the cabins and parking lot where there were several people unloading their vehicles. The ladies' shower was empty. The odors didn't bother her as much in the hot water.

Next she tested her phone reception and was relieved to get three bars. There was no reception in the remote section of the park where she and Spence stayed. She searched for a secure spot away from trails and public buildings. Lindy called Esme and confirmed that they were both well. Carlisle was home so she told him about her unexpected sensitivity to human scents. Alice assured her that she could see that there would be no problems with the humans.

A couple of hours later Lindy's business in the campgrounds was done. She had encountered a few park visitors that afternoon but by then had her thirst firmly in hand. She was glad to be leaving. Once she was far enough away, she removed the heavy hiking boots and was running back to Spence. She leapt across the river. She stopped when she got within several miles of the camp so as not to scatter the animals that might be nearby. Spence got to camp as she was putting away their clothes. He spoke her name and she looked up from her task. He was taking off his pack, with a grin on his face and his gold-brown air blowing a little in the wind. She hurried to kiss him.

He held her tight to his chest. "How did it go?"

"I got to the center in good time. Our washing is all done. But, Spence, the smells!" Lindy groaned. "I wasn't habituated to humans any more and the smell of them was so strong. I didn't realize I would be so sensitive after only a few weeks out here."

"I haven't been as isolated as this myself. During all my previous field assignments, I came in every day to report what I'd seen. How did you manage?"

"I mostly stayed out of the center itself and held my breath while I was doing the laundry. I'm glad I wasn't thirsty."

"At least you know what to expect when you leave next month. You'll have to get used to humans again before going back to school."

"How will you do it? After being out here for months?" Lindy was worried. He would be alone, and unexposed to humans for at least four months when he would come out of the park in early November, and he had much less experience than she at managing his thirst. "You should come with me to the center when I leave next month. Missing a day or two won't affect your fieldwork. We'll be together and help each other. We'll see how strongly you are affected."

Spence looked skeptical. "Okay. We'll take it slow. Did you call home?"

"I talked to Alice, Esme and Carlisle. It was good to hear their voices."

Spence and Lindy moved their camp further west toward Kendrick Creek for the next few weeks. They saw plenty of black bears, a few mountain lions and even big horn sheep and took photographs.

Too soon it was time for Lindy to leave the park. Spence would survey the southern area of Yosemite the next two months by himself. They decided to pack up everything and make camp a mile or two from the visitor's center and stay a couple of days. They could gradually expose themselves to human scents. Because they had anticipated temptation or because there were two of them, they tolerated human scents well. They spent the two days sightseeing.

Lindy and Spence clung to each other with extra urgency their last night together. Slowly they walked toward the parking lot where his truck was parked.

"It is two months before we can be together again. I don't know if I can bear it, Spence."

"I won't do these long surveys again. We'll just do summer studies after this."

Lindy rolled her eyes. "We should discuss any opportunities together, okay?"

Spence laughed. "You don't trust me?"

"Not about this. I know you can't turn down any chance to be out in the forests."

Spence held her close and pressed his lips to her hair. Lindy put her backpack and the tent in Spence's truck and gave him one last kiss. She needed to get on the road for Idaho and Spence would head to the southern region of the park. He wouldn't keep a campsite without her. He planned to observe nocturnal behaviors of the animals.

Lindy had only a few days at home before school started again. She put away her rings and transformed herself into a sixteen year old junior in high school. She was glad to be occupied with school especially if Alice or Jasper were in her class. She tried not to think too much about Spence but that was difficult. She missed him terribly. She began to wonder how she would stay away from him when he came to school in November. Many nights she slipped out of the house to roam the mountains, or find a high perch from which to watch traffic in town.

One Saturday in early October, Lindy began rearranging her room. It made her happy, to be doing something for Spence. She ordered new furniture as they would need a bed now. She cleaned out her closet and she and Alice ordered new clothes and shoes for Spence.

Emmett began to tease about Spence as the end of October drew nearer. Emmett was typically insensitive and made jokes of everything, but she was missing Spence so much, those jokes hurt her feelings. She was glad when he and Rosalie decided to take a few days to go to Canada to hunt.

Lindy was excited all day Friday – it was finally time to bring Spence home from Yosemite. She planned to drive Spence's truck to the park, meet him on Saturday and have a few extra days alone with him on the trip back to Idaho. She packed a bag so they'd have a change of clothes. She had to force herself to walk at a human pace to Jasper's car.

"I know you can drive faster than this, Jasper. Step on the gas!"

"I'm going a little over the speed limit already. There's too much traffic to go any faster." Jasper smirked.

Alice said, "Calm down. You'll have to mind your speed all night. You can't possibly get there before noon tomorrow."

When they arrived home at last, Alice said, "Oh, look. Emmett's jeep. Emmett and Rosalie are home from their hunting trip."

Lindy didn't answer. She was looking at the parking slot where Spence's truck should be. She darted into the house. She didn't notice Alice and Jasper exchange a smile.

She went to find Esme, who was cleaning in Carlisle's study.

"Esme! Where is Spence's truck? I planned to be going by now."

Esme continued dusting. "Carlisle drove it to town to fill the gas tank. He'll be back in a few minutes."

"We didn't see him in town."

Esme only shrugged. "I'm not sure which station he was going to."

Lindy went back to the living room where Jasper was helping Emmett move an armoire upstairs. She waited impatiently until they finally cleared the stairs and hallway. Lindy flew to her room and changed, but could not find the bag she had ready for the drive to Yosemite to get Spence. She searched her room then ran downstairs to ask Esme if she had seen the bag and nearly ran into Spence.

Lindy shrieked with joy and surprise. She threw her arms around him. He hugged her tight and spun her around and laughed as they kissed. Then she saw that all her family were there, all laughing too.

"How did you get home? Oh, Emmett and Rosalie! You didn't go hunting! You went to bring him home! Thank you!" She looked at each one. "You were all in on this! You all tricked me!" She hugged everyone then turned back to Spence. "Where's all your stuff? Let's get you moved in!"

"We will bring his things in. Spence, your books and camera will be on the dining room table. See you later." Rosalie smiled.

Lindy took him upstairs to see the room they would share. "This door is the closet. Alice and I ordered plenty of things for you – shoes and jeans and everything. That door's the bathroom. You want to wash?" She asked because his clothes were filthy. She wanted to throw them out.

"Maybe later," Spence pulled her close for a deep kiss. "I missed you so much."

It was morning before they were ready to come downstairs again. Spence pressed against her for another kiss. "Did we make too much noise last night? They might have heard us."

"I know they heard. Nothing is secret here. It wouldn't begin to pay them back for everything I've heard for the last six years. They would think something was wrong otherwise. Besides, they were busy making their own noises."

"I don't like that. It's private."

"It's kind of an unwritten rule that we don't mention it. So there is a sort of privacy. The rule doesn't seem to apply to Emmett, though. He thinks it's fun to tease." They walked downstairs. "I don't think anyone is in the house."

"Good. A little more time alone. I want to show you how to record our observations from the summer. When we get it all organized I have to write up our findings for the Wildlife Foundation."

"How long will it take you to finish?"

"It's mostly just a bunch of tedious details. How many deer on what day and time and in which sector, then black bear, fox and so on. I made a computer program. I'll link photos to each entry. Then there are separate reports for feeding behaviors, mothers with offspring and sick or injured animals."

They were still at work as everyone returned to the house from various errands. Lindy could see this would require several weeks to complete even with help and the clever program he devised.

"I see now why the Wildlife Foundation wanted you to do this. There is a lot of information here. I bet it is way more than they expect."

Jasper came in to see what they were doing. "I assumed you needed a few weeks before coming to high school with us. I haven't started on your records yet. What name will you use? Do you want to be a junior like Lindy?"

"I've been thinking about that. My conservation degree and work with the Fish and Wildlife Service and the Wildlife Foundation is under my real name, John Scott. I'm going to use that name for the summer studies and professional activities the next few decades. I guess I'll start at the high school in January. I want to be a junior like Lindy." He smiled at her. "Use Spencer O'Malley."

Spence stayed at home the next several weeks while Lindy went to school every day. He finished his reports to the Wildlife Foundation. A few days before school ended, his new ID was ready. He would be the son of Carlisle's colleague who had been sent to Afghanistan to work.

In January Spence enrolled in the school and was given a schedule. He had several classes with Jasper and advanced algebra with Lindy. And they would be together at lunch. They would be friendly but not familiar with each other. Alice and Jasper could be a couple, but Spence and Lindy could not since he was supposed to be new to their family. She was acutely aware of everything he did during class and longed to be near him. She was glad they could be together every evening.

Spence compared his reports to studies done in Yosemite in the past. He read professional magazines. He considered the future of wildlife and how that would affect vampires living the vegetarian way. Spence was also spending time talking with Carlisle about how they might adapt to the future. He corresponded often with the Wildlife Foundation. He reached an agreement with them to do a survey of Rocky Mountain National Park in the summer.

School ended in late May. Emmett and Rosalie graduated from the high school and left for a vacation in Alaska. Spence and Lindy packed up and left for Boulder Colorado and the park. They would stay there until mid-August, documenting moose, elk, and smaller predators like lynx, bobcat and coyote. They made their camp in the remotest areas of the park. When it was time to leave the park, they approached the visitor's center cautiously so they could inure themselves to human scents again. Before long they were at home in Sandpoint and working on his reports to the Wildlife Foundation.

Lindy and Spence had most of their classes together for senior year. They could sit together in class and act like friends. Lindy was better in English and physics, especially electromagnetism. Spence was quicker in calculus. They kept a running tally of their grades to see who was best. They went to ball games and dances at school. Alice and Jasper were also seniors. Alice made costumes for drama club, and Jasper participated in a reenactment for history class. They began talking about going to college and choosing areas of study during the Christmas holiday. They were filling out their university application forms when Jasper sighed. "What should I study this time? I'm tired of philosophy and history. It's all so pointless. What major are you all thinking about?"

"I was considering fashion design again."

"How about you, Spence?"

"I can't do conservation again. I'd run into some of the same people. I'll take practical courses like biochem or ecology that will help keep me on top of the future of wildlife."

"You've done that already, and you're going on those surveys every summer."

"I'm still interested in the animals. We depend on them. The Fish and Wildlife Service is preparing to tag large species like bear, wolf, elk and moose. We won't be able to hunt them then."

Carlisle and Emmett came in to see what they were talking about.

Emmett asked, "Did you say we won't be able to hunt?"

"We won't be able to hunt protected species like bear because they'll be tagged. The Fish and Wildlife Service will be able to track tagged animals, so they'll know if some are killed."

Carlisle said, "But ordinary deer will not be tagged?"

"No one has proposed tagging deer. We should be able to hunt them for a long time yet."

"I believe we should prepare for the future Spence sees coming."

"How will we maintain our vegetarian lifestyle if we can't hunt?"

Lindy said, "I used to feed at slaughterhouses. I preferred the bland taste of hog's blood over cow's, which had a slightly bitter taste and made me think of new mown grass, and sheep's which had a moldy flavor and a noxious smell. I usually left if there was sheep's blood and went somewhere else, it was that revolting. Cow's is okay, but I thought hog's blood sustained me better. There was always a good supply and was easy to obtain, but much less satisfying than live prey. And, I have to say, I'm not sure a single slaughterhouse can sustain the whole family. There are eight of us."

Spence said, "There are more slaughterhouses, or maybe we can supplement with smaller animals."

Carlisle gave her an appreciative look. "At least we know of an adequate and safe resource if we need it, thanks to you, Lindy. And Spence is giving us enough advanced warning that we can be prepared."

Chapter 13

In April, Aro sent Carlisle a letter requesting his assistance with a problem. A vampire in Duluth had left the bodies of victims out where other humans found them. The deaths, including the mysterious absence of any blood, were reported in the newspaper. Aro asked Carlisle to visit the vampire and get him to relocate and to bury his victims in the future so they wouldn't be so easily found; otherwise he would send Jane and some guards to kill him.

Esme said, "Aro wants to see if diplomacy rather than brutality will work."

Carlisle agreed, "Aro sent this request because he knows I won't want to kill this vampire. I'll call Edward. We'll both go to Duluth. If we make a success of this opportunity, Aro will see that a problem can be corrected without killing. Maybe we can make a difference here." He stole a glance at Lindy.

A few days later Edward came. He and Carlisle left quickly, hoping to reach Duluth before another body was found. They were back at home two days later. The vampire left Duluth immediately and had agreed to be more discreet when disposing of his victims. Carlisle sent Aro a report and offered make more visits as necessary.

Spence and Lindy's graduation from high school came in May. They went to Glacier National Park for the Wildlife foundation for the summer. The park was not so far away, so they came home for a weekend in mid-July. Lindy was glad to see the family. Alice kept her busy shopping. The men had been looking forward to having Spence there. They spent the weekend playing rugby and going mudding with Emmett's new four-wheeler.

The next several years, Carlisle went on several errands for Aro. Sometimes he took Edward, or Jasper or Lindy. They were usually able to resolve the situation without resorting to violence. Aro depended on Carlisle more frequently.

In the spring of their third year at the University of Idaho, Lindy was adding mulch to the flowerbeds at the back of the house, and Spence was sitting on the porch steps talking to her when they heard a knock at the front door. They heard Esme answer the door and murmured conversation. A moment later Spence's old friend stepped onto the back porch.

"Marshall, hi! What a surprise." Spence went to shake his hand. "Welcome to our house. What brings you by? Is Davey here?"

"I think Davey is on the west coast somewhere. It's just me." He looked at Lindy. "Still married to the old bloke?"

"I'm kinda partial to him." Lindy noted his deep ruby eyes. She hoped he hadn't fed anywhere nearby. How sad it was that she had to worry about the trouble their friends might cause when they came for a visit.

"You told me you were living in a big house with the Cullens, but I hadn't pictured such a nice place." He looked through the windows into the house. "I came to see for myself about your life now, Spence. I had to know if it was all true."

"Everything I told you is true. I live here with my wife Lindy and three other couples. You can see our light eyes. We all live a vegetarian life."

"I don't understand how you can do it, or why. It isn't our way."

Lindy finished spreading the mulch. "I'm going to put my tools away, Spence. Sounds like you two have some serious talking to do." Spence kissed her before she could walk away.

"It might be obvious why I live this way. My life is happy now. You can be happy, too, Marshall."

"But how? How could you ever begin to make the switch? It's animals."

"It wasn't easy. I still think about it. Sometimes a certain human smells so good. But I have different priorities now. Other things matter to me more. The most important just walked away after giving me her worried look.

The only way to begin is to take one step and then another. I'm ready to help you try."

"Tell me more about how you did it."

Spence glanced at the house. "The house will be full in just a little while. Let's go find some privacy to talk. I'll answer all your questions."

Spence encouraged his friend to stay with them and try, but Marshall left when he got thirsty.

The next year, after Spence and Lindy graduated from the university, Carlisle and Esme began talking of their next move. They selected Minot, North Dakota and settled in. They were Dr and Mrs. Cullen, with six foster kids in high school.

This time Spence and Lindy were freshmen. Esme chose a very large old home ten miles outside town. It needed extensive remodeling. They all got experience in demolition, framing, roofing, plumbing, wiring, flooring and custom cabinetry. The remodel took two years to accomplish. It was Esme's finest achievement. The house was not visible from the road; still people from the Historic Society visited and were very impressed.

In the spring of their sophomore year in North Dakota, Lindy and Spence planned to do a survey of Crater Lake in Oregon for the Wildlife Foundation, but a forest fire broke out in April and burned out of control for weeks. The Foundation cancelled the survey. It was too late to submit another study proposal. For the first summer in years they had no plans. Spence wanted to visit Redwoods in California instead for an independent study but Lindy wished for a chance to do something else. Alice's eyes lit up with excitement when she heard that Spence and Lindy were free for the summer.

"You are going someplace nice for a romantic vacation and that's all there is to it. Now, I suggest Isle Esme. You'll have so much fun there. Of course you can go somewhere else as long as it's nice." She looked sternly at both of them. "No camping out!"

Spence had a stubborn look. He didn't like Alice's steamroller tactics.

Lindy said, "We'll get back to you about that," and she led Spence away. "Everyone likes going to Isle Esme. Let's try it for ourselves."

Spence scowled.

"Oh, come on, Spence. I want to go. It's different. We'll have fun."

"You want to go? Or is this because Alice wants us to go?"

"Alice just wants us to have a romantic getaway. We don't have a park to go to this year. I'm interested in seeing the island. Aren't you?"

Spence relented a little. "Well, tell me about it. Where is it?"

"Off the southern coast of Brazil."

"What's on the island?"

"There's a nice house on the beach. The rest of the island is tropical rainforest."

"Is there hunting?"

"The others talk about hunting on the mainland."

"I'll think about it."

Lindy rolled her eyes. "Jasper and Emmett have both been several times. I'm sure they'll tell you they enjoyed it."

Spence asked, "Who said I was going to ask Jasper or Emmett?"

Lindy snorted. "I'll tell Alice we're going for a month this summer."

Jasper drove Lindy and Spence to the airport in early June. Alice chattered on about her trips there, describing the things they did and giving Lindy advice about hunting in the jungle. They arrived in Brazil the next afternoon and took a taxi to the marina where Carlisle's motorboat was berthed. It was early evening before they located the island, low on the horizon. Spence tied the boat at the little dock at the edge of a natural harbor.

The house lights were lit in welcome among the trees near the beach. It had a very open and light design. Some of the walls were a single sheet of glass floor to ceiling, and there were large tropical plants inside so that the house seemed to blend into the outdoors. Lindy put her bag in one of the bedrooms, kicked off her shoes and walked out the French doors to the beach. The sand was warm on her feet. She could hear the wind blowing in the palms. She stepped into the warm water. Spence followed her outside, bringing beach towels to lie on. He laid the towels on the sand and went to wrap his arms around Lindy. He nuzzled her neck making her giggle.

"Are you sure we're all alone here?"

Lindy smiled. "What do you think?" He took her hand and led her back to the towels.

The next morning was bright and clear. Spence's skin glittered in the sunlight. His hair ruffled a little in the wind. He smiled his biggest smile and asked, "What should we do today? Swim or explore the island, or stay in?"

Every day they found something new to do. There was a coral reef nearby to swim to. The brilliant colors of the coral and small fish were striking. The larger fish and dolphins darted away at their approach, so Lindy and Spence hid near an underwater rock formation waiting for them to return. Other days they explored the island to find tropical birds and flowers, and small freshwater streams. Still other days they stayed near the house, reading or playing games or just talking. They talked about books and movies, and about deeper things – their lives, their hopes and fears, the heartache and loneliness of their pasts. Sharing about the more painful, hard to express aspects of their existence deepened their already intimate and loving relationship.

About two weeks into their visit it was time to go to the mainland to hunt. Spence rented a truck and drove into the national park where they ran deep into the forest far from any marked trails before they felt safe enough to hunt. It wasn't long until they located a herd of deer and they followed it a couple of miles before feeding. They devoted the rest of the day to identifying other species.

They left the park early the next morning and drove into Rio. Lindy wanted to shop for gifts to take back home. She bought jewelry and Tshirts for her family. Spence found a stall with hand-carved animals. He selected a jaguar for himself. Lindy chose a bright embroidered sundress.

They left the marina for Isle Esme in the afternoon. There was another small boat tied at the dock. They met the caretakers, who were just leaving the house. Lindy greeted them cheerfully, but the husband hurried past and the wife examined her distrustfully. Lindy looked unhappily at Spence who put down his packages to hold her close as the caretakers got in their boat and motored off.

"Carlisle told me they know about us, but they keep our secret and do a good job in the house."

"Do you mean they know we are vampires or that we are vegetarians? If they know Carlisle they should be a little more comfortable."

"They are not entirely safe from us, are they? Carlisle said they would come while we were gone and that likely we would never see them. They are obviously suspicious of us."

"Edward did tell us about the natives' legends. Some of them were pretty far off the truth."

"Yeah, there were plenty of stories weren't there? Come on, Lindy, We don't have to worry about them. We probably won't see them again."

Spence was very pleased with the chance to observe jungle animals. He spent the next day on the internet planning their next hunt. He wanted at least two days near the Amazon and hoped to see a jaguar. Lindy agreed to go to the Amazon if he would extend their vacation on Isle Esme another two weeks, a compromise he quickly consented to.

About ten days later they drove north toward a large national park. They paid for two nights at a motel and left the truck in the parking lot, and entered the rainforest on foot after dark to avoid being seen.

They hunted a tapir whose blood had a slimy texture and a slightly sulfurous smell. Lindy didn't like it. She wouldn't hunt tapirs again. They tracked a jaguar and observed it hunting. On the second day, Spence saw a large black caiman on the river and leapt in to wrestle it, which alarmed Lindy even though she knew it couldn't drown him. It put up a terrific fight, churning the water and whipping back and forth trying to shake Spence off. They dove into the water, burst up, thrashed about and plunged into the depths again many times, Spence on the caiman's back or dangling from it's jaws. Lindy began to imagine limbs snapped off and perhaps even swallowed. When he emerged from the river at last, he watched the caiman swim off while Lindy glowered at his back.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" she asked.

"Emmett suggested it. It was great. More fun than a grizzly. Wow! That thing can really move!" Spence was still so excited he didn't notice Lindy's sarcasm.

They were grungy but happy when they left the park. Lindy was glad to have a shower and a change of clothing at the motel since what they had on were little more than muddy rags.

At the end of summer, they left Isle Esme late one Friday afternoon. There were street parties to visit, with samba music and dancing. They danced until the early hours of the morning then took a taxi to begin their journey home to the Cullens.

Spence could hardly wait to tell the others about their visit to the rainforest, especially about his fun with the caiman. Lindy thought Alice would scold about taking time out to see the rainforest, but she said only, "Sounds like you might go to Isle Esme again sometime," with a little smug smile. Lindy had to agree. It didn't appear that Spence would balk next time they had a chance to go.

More years went by, the days at school, nights in Spence's arms, and summers in the parks. The Cullens relocated to Hibbing, Minnesota and started over again. Spence stopped attending wildlife conferences in person because his colleagues commented on his youthful appearance. They visited with Edward and Bella every year. Carlisle met more vampires while on missions for Aro. He took every opportunity to inform them that they could change their lives if they wanted. Tanya met one of Carlisle's new friends from Brazil, named Teodor, when he came to learn more about Carlisle's lifestyle. Before too long, the Cullens were invited to Tanya's wedding and Teodor became a vegetarian like the rest of his new family.

The Cullens moved to Missoula, Montana in time. Spence exchanged emails with an old school associate who was director of an animal preserve in Canada, at first simply asking about the day to day operation of the preserve, becoming more interested in working in a park or preserve himself.

When all the family assembled for Spence and Lindy's high school graduation, Spence told them all, "The Fish and Wildlife Service has begun tagging the larger mammals, as I've talked about before, beginning in the eastern parks and national forests and working their way west. There are many more parks, and they are much larger out here in the west. I'm going to participate in the project when it comes this far west, so I can see how it's done and how they plan to monitor the animals once they are tagged."

Jasper said, "You mean how they use the tags to find animals that have died?"

"I'm not sure exactly they will use the tags. That's why I'm going to work on the program. They could use the tags to locate breeding females, to tag the offspring or to locate animals that have strayed out of their parks. They could use them to trade breeding animals with other parks to diversify the gene pool, besides identifying animals that have died."

Rosalie asked, "How soon will they be tagging around here?"

Spence answered, "Five or six years. The Service aims to have the larger predators, elk, bison and moose tagged in all parks in America within ten years. Canada is considering a similar program." There was some murmuring in the room. "They are not planning to tag deer. We'll still be able to hunt them." He paused and looked at Lindy, who nodded at him to keep talking. "I have more for everyone to consider. I've been corresponding with someone I knew from school years ago. He is a manager of a large wild animal preserve in Canada north of Montreal. I've been looking into it more lately. That preserve employs about a dozen people. It's something I'd like to do. We could all live and work on an animal preserve in northern Canada, if I can be appointed to manage one. It would be large enough that we could all hunt, and there would be plenty of privacy. What would you all think of trying life on an animal preserve?"

Carlisle said, "It would be a different kind of life for us. Are you talking about your friend's preserve near Montreal?"

"Not necessarily. There are several preserves in northern Canada to consider."

Emmett asked, "What would we do on this preserve?"

"Employees are responsible for everything on the property. Monitoring the animals, tagging the young, catching sick or injured animals for treatment, monitoring their diets. Also taking care of the plant life, conducting controlled burns to maintain the meadows, even checking the fences and water sources. There will be some construction and repair work. There will be paperwork and accounting to manage. Carlisle can find work at nearby hospitals or clinics.

I think couples will be able to take breaks away from the park, take turns going away or even living in the States for a while. If we decide to do this, everyone should consider what function he can fill and pursue what education or experience is required."

Spence studied wildlife management at college. Lindy took Canadian pre-law courses online. They both studied French since they would have to interact with the Canadian government to run a preserve in the Canadian wilderness. When they graduated, they moved to Winnipeg. It was the first home they had by themselves. Spence took a research position with the university, paying particular attention to the effects of harsher winters on the local wildlife. He spent much of his time in Quetico Provincial Park, tramping about in the marshes observing moose and bear. Lindy attended the law school in Manitoba.

Carlisle and Esme moved east where he entered a surgical residency program to update his skills. Emmett and Rosalie went with them.

Alice and Jasper lived in Alaska where they invited their friends Peter and Charlotte who were at last ready to try the vegetarian way. They suffered like Jasper had, but their isolation in Alaska made their transition a little easier. Jasper studied animal husbandry. Peter and Charlotte began their education by taking courses online.

Edward and his family bought a house near Eugene, Oregon. He took over for Carlisle traveling to Canada, North America, and South America, visiting errant vampires, trying to keep the Volturi from stepping in. Bella studied biochemistry and Renesmee earned an advanced degree in genetics.

The years apart were difficult for the Cullens but they kept in touch by calling often and visiting a couple of times per year. They all congratulated Spence when he got a job at a two million acre wild animal preserve near Ft McMurray. As the newcomer he was tasked with fence repairs and assisting the senior park employees. He quickly became their favorite assistant because he could locate animals quicker than anyone else. He was given more responsibilities where he showed good foresight and good leadership. Soon Lindy had a job there too, in the office where she was responsible for the paperwork like reports to the Canadian Wildlife Service. She also handled correspondence with suppliers and contractors.

The preserve was so isolated from the closest town many employees lived on the grounds, some of them in RVs parked near the front gate. Spence got permission to build a cabin to live in, as long as he could live there without running water or electricity. Lindy frowned when Spence told her he wanted to build a log cabin.

"That's bound to be a lot of work. You can't work at night. What are you thinking?"

"We can do it together. We only need one room, about sixteen by twenty feet. We can order a kit and have it delivered."

"A kit?"

"Complete. We just have to put it together. It won't need plumbing or wiring. And no cutting down trees."

"What about the foundation?"

"It comes with measurements and the supplies for piers. It's up off the frozen ground."

"Where do you want to build it?"

"Let's choose the spot together. Not too far from the office."

He and Lindy chose a nice spot a few hundred yards from the park road and the office site. They enjoyed building their small log cabin and collected furniture and decorations for it. They used kerosene lamps for light and a wood-burning stove for heat.

Spence and Lindy worked in a prefab metal office building near the entrance gate. There was a generator for lighting and to power the computers and other electrical equipment. Spence's work area was only a table with a computer and a stack of maps. Lindy kept paper records in a file cabinet, a fax machine and a computer and printer.

Over the next several years as everyone finished their studies and positions opened up, more Cullens moved to Alberta and started at the preserve. The humans working there, some for years, somehow got the idea to transfer out shortly after meeting Lindy in the office. Lindy was very good at making sure they were offered opportunities elsewhere. Spence was promoted to park manager when the human manager moved on. Slowly a community of vampires developed. The preserve actually had few visitors since most campers and hikers stayed in the nearby national park, leaving the Cullens free to manage their preserve in privacy. Carlisle worked at the hospital in Ft McMurray and almost everyone else worked in the preserve. They were well able to keep themselves fed and maintain a very healthy population of animals.

Bella and Renesmee finished their degrees and were ready to begin research projects. Lindy applied for and received a grant to build a lab on the property. They ordered some lab equipment and started small projects breeding lab rats and later rabbits, learning to manipulate their genes.

Spence communicated often with the Canadian Wildlife Service as part of his job as manager of the preserve, and with the American Fish and Wildlife Service. Canada had a large animal tagging program similar to America's, though Canada's vast northern region presented unique challenges to those scientists who wanted reliable numbers to work with. Spence arranged with the Wildlife Service to begin the tagging of large animals in the preserve and in the nearby national park. He would then monitor the tagged animals in both areas for ten years to determine whether tags yielded useful information about the number of animals and whether the tagging provided any protection against poaching. Spence, Emmett, Jasper, and Peter worked together to capture and tag animals. It became one of their favorite pastimes, often returning from a day tracking bears or moose with stories about their conquests. Spence carefully documented each animal they tagged and every subsequent encounter with each animal for the duration of the study. Over those years the others rotated out, but Spence remained at the preserve, spending most days observing the animals with tags or identifying those without a tag and marking them.

Spence kept his own analysis of the data he collected. He was very dedicated to the animals in 'his' park, looking determinedly for each animal several times per year, especially the breeding females. At the end of the study he sent his records to the Wildlife Service along with some practical notes about documentation.

After the Cullens had lived at the preserve about eight years, it was time for some of them to move away. Rosalie and Emmett went to Chicago and Alice and Jasper moved to St Paul to enroll in college. The Denali clan moved to Canada and took over their jobs. Carlisle and Esme moved to a neighboring province and Carlisle got a job at another hospital.

Edward continued to visit vampires to correct problems. He sometimes enlisted help from the others, particularly if he had to make several trips to the same vampire. The Volturi had had to send guards to America only once to resolve an issue since delegating responsibility to Carlisle and Edward. It upset Edward that the vampire was killed. He had liked him and had expected to resolve the issue himself, and keep the Volturi out of America. It drove him to greater commitment to manage all the situations in America well.

About two decades after moving to Alberta, Edward traveled to see Maria in El Paso. She had a newborn whose family had seen her. They had not yet learned that their daughter had become a vampire so it was imperative that Maria take her newborn out of the area immediately. Edward was unable to convince Maria to go, so he made a second trip bringing Carlisle and Lindy to see her.

As she prepared to go, Lindy told Spence, "I'm not looking forward to this. I'd rather not go. Maria's behavior was so disturbing when I met her in Nashville that time."

"If she's so bad, why haven't the Volturi stopped her?"

"Don't know. She has little regard for human or vampire laws. Jasper told us she created newborns in order to use them to die in her wars. Maybe she's still using them. Maybe we can make her stop."

Edward rented an SUV at the airport and drove to the abandoned and partially collapsed warehouse where Maria was staying. When they parked in the street, Carlisle checked with Edward whether he could hear any humans nearby. Carlisle and Lindy lowered their windows to test the air for human scents. Once inside, Edward led them toward an office space toward the back.

Maria opened the door when Edward called her name. Maria was a pretty woman with masses of dark hair piled on her head. Lindy followed her in and looked around. The space was dingy and had been furnished with discards, but Lindy saw homey touches too. There was a rug on the floor and some folded clothes in a cardboard box in the corner. A frightened looking girl with wavy brown hair in a ponytail was sitting in a faded upholstered chair and holding a paperback.

Maria said, "Back so soon, Edward? You brought Carlisle and …Linda!" Maria's eyes darted to her in surprise.

"I go by Lindy now."

"Lindy? You used to call yourself Linda. You were such a squeamish odd one. No wonder you ended up with Carlisle. They are all abnormal."

"Yes, I belong with them. But we are here to preserve your secrecy, Maria. You must take your newborn someplace safer." She was looking intently at Maria. Carlisle watched Lindy with a little smile. It was more than fifty years since Lindy had admitted to him about her gift, and he could see now that she was still developing her talent. Lindy could make a brief connection with almost anyone now if she felt strongly about it, like she did about Maria's behavior.

"We will help you relocate, if you need help. You have a responsibility here. If the Volturi step in, they will kill you both."

"I do not need your help. We'll go today."

But the newborn was looking hopefully at Carlisle. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Samantha. Please don't make me go with her." She looked a little lost and, Lindy knew only too well, frightened of what she had become.

"You cannot stay here, Samantha. I'm sorry, but you must go, not only for your own safety but for your family's also. Your family is in danger from the Volturi, too. The only way to protect them is to leave and never see them again."

"But I don't want to be with her or her friends. She bit me! It hurt! All she thinks about is fighting and killing. Are all vampires like her? I think you are different."

Edward said, "You need someone to teach you about the vampire realm. It is Maria's responsibility to do that. She will teach you well. You could leave her later when you are ready."

Carlisle said, "We are different. Our way is not easy and requires self-discipline. We don't drink human blood, we hunt animals instead."

"Animals?"

Maria laughed derisively. "It is unnatural, Samantha. Remember how exciting that human smelled the other day? You were so impatient, so wild to have his blood? You're thirsty again by now. They won't let you have what you want, ever again."

"Yes, we hunt animals. We do not kill humans. Carlisle taught us all this way. It is not easy, but it can be done." Lindy glanced at Carlisle. She could see that Carlisle felt the same as she did. "We can help you if you want to try. You don't have to stay with Maria. Come with us, if you are willing to work hard to curb your thirst."

"I want to go with you, but how can I learn to tolerate this horrid burning in my throat? It only goes away for a few hours after I feed."

"You can bear it. Begin today to control your thirst rather than letting it control you." She looked at Samantha's book. "What were you reading? I've read that book. It was really entertaining. Bring it along. Is there anything else here that belongs to you?'

Carlisle said, "What about you, Maria? Have you considered our way?"

Maria snorted. "I'm leaving El Paso. That's what you wanted wasn't it?"

Edward said, "I've warned you about those skirmishes with the neighboring covens. Aro will not tolerate your behavior if your conflicts escalate."

"Yes, yes. I know. There won't be anything that attracts attention from the humans."

Samantha clung to Lindy on the flights to Winnipeg. Lindy bought her some dark sunglasses and a clean outfit to wear. Samantha obeyed Lindy's instruction to hold her breath so human scents wouldn't burn so much. On the long drive from Winnipeg to the animal preserve, Samantha wanted to talk.

"I was walking to my car, after I helped close the store where I worked. It was late and no one was around. I was always careful to check. Then Maria was there, right next to me. I was startled but before I could step back, she bit me. I felt blood run down and soak into my shirt. It began to burn and I fell. Maria bit me again. She brought me to that dirty room. I hurt so much I wanted to be dead so it would stop. It got better after a few days and Maria took me outside after dark. I smelled something so delicious, warm and sweet and wet. I knew it would help the awful dry aching thirst in my throat. The next thing, I don't know how, there was a man lying on the ground and I had blood on my lips.

Maria made me stuff the body in a trash bag and we buried it under a pile of garbage. Every few days it was the same. I had to have blood so we would go looking until one evening I saw my mother and sister across the street. They saw me and called to me. Maria hissed at me that she would kill them if I didn't run right then, so I let her pull me away. Can't I ever see them again?"

"It would be much safer for them if you don't. I know it seems harsh, but your human life is over and they cannot know about your new existence. Most of us have had to leave our families behind. You belong to another family now."

"Could I call or write?" Samantha pleaded with Lindy.

Lindy patted her arm. "Give it some time. Then talk with Carlisle and Esme about it." Lindy told her about each member of her new family. "You'll be staying with Carlisle and his wife Esme. She's very loving and maternal. Carlisle and Esme will take you hunting when we get home and you'll try deer. In a few months your eyes will turn gold, like ours. When you have learned to manage your thirst, and can tolerate being near humans for an extended time, maybe you can go to school."

Chapter 14

In Volterra, Aro was frustrated and angry. Heidi returned from a fishing trip late, and without any prey. This happened more frequently in recent years. Heidi attracted just as many humans as she ever had, but now they all wore AVphones. If one of them recorded her image and what they were doing, Heidi would take them to a church, pretending it was on her tour, and abandon them.

Aro was thirsty. He looked around the audience room at the others, Marcus and Caius, the wives, and a number of guards, all of whom were thirsty and frustrated, too. Most of them had not hunted for themselves in centuries. He could send some of the guards to nearby cities in shifts to hunt and send Heidi out on another fishing trip tomorrow. He pondered the loyalty of some of the guards. If they became thirsty enough, even Chelsea's considerable talent could not keep them there.

He asked Marcus and Caius to accompany him to the library for a private conversation. "Brothers, I am in need of your good counsel. We have known that the humans have technology that endangers our existence. It seems that many of them possess the means to expose us. This technology affects not only Heidi's ability to attract prey for us here in Volterra, but also threatens many of our kind all over the world." Aro turned a little away from Marcus and Caius. "I'm talking about those vampires detected and recorded by security drones as they hunt. We have had to intervene many times to preserve our secrecy. I fear it will continue to increase in frequency. We cannot afford to lose more of our kind in this way."

Marcus said, "Edward has managed this problem in America without resorting to force."

"Yes, Edward has yet another talent," Aro looked irritated. "We must have a method to draw prey to us without the risk of discovery and we must educate our fellows to avoid exposing their ventures meant to occur in secrecy."

Caius observed, "You are sending the guards out to forage for themselves."

"Yes, and how many of them will be detected? How many victims will be missed? We must let them hunt, they are thirsty and getting restive. We risk desertion by some if they do not feed soon."

"And ourselves? And the wives?"

Aro scowled, annoyed. "Do you have solutions, brothers? Heidi will be successful sooner or later. We can wait."

Marcus suggested, "Maybe Heidi should limit her group size, or avoid tourists who are recording their experience to share with those at home. She could concentrate on those regions of the world with less technology. Drones are not as effective during nighttime hours. "

"The guards will find areas less likely to have security drones," added Caius.

"We can implement all those strategies immediately. We can secure a site in Florence or Siena to go to feed. Perhaps we could go in small groups and have Heidi bring prey to us there. Even if they do record Heidi, it cannot be associated to us in Volterra."

Chapter 15

Lindy was working in the preserve's office one afternoon, completing the yearly financial statement for the Canadian Wildlife Service, when Alice and Rosalie came in.

"Hi, Lindy. What are you working on today?"

"Oh, you know. Another form. The government wants to know what we did with their money last year. I'm using your records, Alice."

"We've come to ask you a favor."

"What can I do for you?"

Rosalie said, "We need some work space. Maybe there's room in the lab?"

"What do you want to do?"

Rosalie showed her a small jar with a pinkish ointment inside. "I had an idea for this cream. It reduces the way our skin sparkles in the sun. It isn't good enough yet. We need some better equipment. More accurate scales, a centrifuge, better temperature control."

"A cream we can use on exposed skin? So we can be out in sunlight?"

"Well, that's what we hope to develop."

Lindy opened the jar and dabbed a little on the back of one hand.

"What do you think, Lindy?"

"There are a couple of storage rooms in the lab building. You can clean one out. Bella may have some spare equipment you can borrow."

She walked with them to the lab building and showed them which room they could have.

"Maybe you could add a light scent to that cream?"

Alice said, "We're going to try scents after we get the glitter-masking recipe just right."

"This will be useful. I hope you can make it work."

Bella and Renesmee finished their first projects manipulating the genes of rats and rabbits. They began the next phase of their work, developing strains of animals with blood appealing to vampires. They concentrated on the rabbits, occasionally asking the others to sample their latest attempt. At first the rabbits were mildly flavored and unsatisfying. After some years of experimentation they began to take on a more interesting, slightly sweet flavor. Bella and Renesmee asked the family for a meeting to discuss the next direction their research should take.

Bella said, "Renesmee and I have had some success making rabbit blood more palatable, but they are too small to be practical for us. We're ready to try our techniques on larger animals. We thought we would get everyone's input before we go on."

Renesmee said, "First, what larger animal should we work with next?"

Edward said, "Obviously, it will have to be a domesticated animal, cows, or hogs. That way we can regulate our blood supply. We can raise domesticated animals on a farm."

Lindy said, "I drank plenty of those, before. I preferred hog. It was very bland, not sweet at all, but the blandness might make it easier to modify."

Bella nodded, "Yes, it might. Rabbit blood was bland."

Jasper added, "In my agribusiness classes I learned that hogs are easy to breed and raise. They mature quickly to a good three or four hundred pounds in the first year. Cattle will take longer and they need more space. Could we sell the meat after the blood is drained? Humans will think our farm is just like any other."

Bella asked, "Does everyone agree that we should go forward with hogs?"

Emmett scowled and glanced at Rosalie. "So we'll just have containers of blood to drink?"

Spence said, "The predators are already tagged. We can't hunt them now, even up here, as remote as we are. We can still hunt deer. Eventually, though, it will not be so easy."

Bella said, "The next decision to make is about the taste. We've been working toward sweeter flavors. We want a flavor that appeals to us all. We could try something wilder tasting, like bear or wolf, like we prefer now."

Tanya said, "Obviously, we would all prefer a taste as close to human blood as you can get." Several people nodded vigorously.

Carlisle frowned slightly. "A human taste? I don't know. We control our thirst now with a different flavor. What will happen to our appetites if we become accustomed to a human quality? Will it affect our resistance around humans?"

Esme said, "We resist the temptation now, even when we are thirsty."

Edward said, "A sweet, enticing flavor will make the transition easier for anyone who wants to make the change. But our supply will have to be very reliable and plentiful. We can't risk running out."

Peter spoke up. "If there is plenty and the taste is satisfying enough more vampires will be willing to try. "

"So, we are decided on a sweet human-like taste?"

Everyone, even Carlisle and Emmett had to agree.

Renesmee said, "It might be possible to develop some variations in flavor, someday. Everyone might have their own preferences."

Jasper said, "Variations in the hog's diet, like nuts or fruit, might produce slightly differing flavors."

Bella said, "Okay, we're ready to go forward."

Spence stood up. "While everyone is here and we are thinking about the future, we should consider some other things. Hogs are a good plan, but northern Canada is too cold for hogs without a heated shelter six months of the year. We can keep a few here for Renesmee and Bella to work with, but to raise enough to keep us all fed, we'll need a large ranch in a warmer climate."

Carlisle said, "I will buy some land for a hog ranch when we are ready."

"How many hogs will we need each year?"

Jasper guessed, "Twenty of us consuming a gallon or so every other week would be maybe 500 animals a year."

"And how many breeding stock will we need to keep from year to year?"

Jasper shrugged. "Twenty breeding sows?"

"We will have to learn how to breed, feed and raise hogs."

Alice said, "And we will have to know how to manage a business, how to order supplies, pay taxes, market the meat, and so on. We'll have to know the regulations and pass inspections."

Garrett said, "We'll have to bottle, ship and store the blood and distribute it some way to each household."

Spence said, "Yeah all those things. So everyone will need to learn some aspect of this business. It's not immediate but we will have to have skills ready when they are needed."

Carlisle heard his family address those issues with pride. He glanced at Esme who was also admiring them. No one had said so but Carlisle knew that if Bella and Renesmee were successful, they would revolutionize the vampire world. He pictured a future when vampires could live openly with humans because they no longer wanted human blood.

It was time for some of them to switch jobs, so Eleazar and Carmen, and Alice and Jasper came back to the preserve while Tanya and Teodor left to learn how to run a hog farm from a practical viewpoint, and Peter and Charlotte moved to Denver to attend the university and study agribusiness.

Spence's old friend Marshall came for a visit. He was amazed to find fifteen vampires living there, all vegetarians. He was very thirsty.

"It's not so easy for me to find prey, Spence. It's different now, not like the old days. Prey can summon help just by activating their AVphones. Police drones can find you and follow you anywhere. It's hard to find prey safe to hunt. I've been nearly caught by drones twice. I'm thinking of leaving America, going somewhere with less technology. You and your friends don't have to worry."

"Won't you stay and try the animals?"

"I'm thirsty enough to try anything. If it sustains you then maybe I can do it. Otherwise I am headed to South America."

"This isn't an easy choice. It isn't a change you can accomplish in a few days. If you really want to try, we can help. We'll go hunting tomorrow evening."

The next day, Spence, Carlisle and Edward took Marshall hunting. Spence brought down a deer and let his friend try. He grimaced at the first taste and paused, then lowered his head and choked down more.

Marshall gave Spence an anxious look. "This is awful, Spence. It smells too strong and the taste is sour. I'm still burning with thirst."

"You finished. That's better than I did the first time. We'll keep hunting. Maybe more will help with the thirst. You'll get used to the taste. If you stay with it just a little longer, we are developing animals with blood that has a sweet flavor. It won't be long. We are all excited about it."

He stayed several weeks, feeding a couple of times. Each time he found deer's blood a little easier. Then he went back to America, promising to return before winter. Spence was disappointed that his friend left. Lindy consoled him with the hope that Renesmee's work would help many vampires, including Marshall. They were both pleased when he reappeared in November with Davey. Marshall and Davey began helping Emmett and Jasper maintain the preserve and were willing tasters for Renesmee. Davey and Samantha spent time together, finding a deep connection that developed into a romance. No one was surprised when they married the next summer. They lived with Carlisle and Esme. Marshall built a bachelor cabin on the preserve near Spence and Lindy's house.

Bella and Renesmee were very dedicated to their work. Their success was slow but steady. It took a number of years but they produced hogs with a sweet taste and an acceptable scent. Volunteers were needed to be exclusive consumers of hog's blood one summer, to ensure it was safe and could sustain them. Edward and Lindy were willing, Edward to show his faith in his wife's and daughter's work, and Lindy because of her previous experience. They stayed strong and were enthusiastic about the taste, which, while not quite human-like, was enticing, sweet and definitely preferable to deer's blood.

Once everyone agreed that they were ready to commit to the switch to hog's blood, Carlisle bought a large hog farm in Nebraska and sold the existing stock. Four couples moved there for a few months to clean and rebuild, preparing it for Renesmee's hogs. Soon the first few breeding animals arrived and Jasper and Alice and Peter and Charlotte began raising a herd of Cullen Farms hogs. Several more years passed until the farm produced enough hogs to sell. Lindy had the farms inspected and the meat tested for human consumption. They soon had buyers for Cullen Farm's products.

Some more years went by as they bought more hog farms and began hiring human workers to run the farms. Since they were primarily concerned with feeding themselves, they were committed to an organic free-range product. In time, there were four large-operation hog farms and a steady source of the blood in a sufficient quantity to keep them all strong and satisfied. Marshall left Canada to work for Cullen Farms. He and Garrett and Kate focused on shipping and receiving and on warehouse operations. Garrett and Kate then moved to Washington to open a refrigerated warehouse. Marshall said he was leaving to look for an old girlfriend, hoping to rekindle their relationship.

The rest of the family moved to America and took up responsibilities for Cullen Farms. Spence and Lindy were the last to leave the preserve. They hired and trained the next caretakers. On their last morning Lindy finished her final report to the Canadian Wildlife Service and transmitted it. She went outside and wondered where Spence would be now. What would he do on his last day at the preserve? He'd been worried about a particular black bear and her half-grown cubs. Maybe he went to see her. She locked the office and walked by Spence's battered old work truck toward the south. The others had laughed about his truck for years. They all kept powerful, fast vehicles, but Spence loved his truck. They would drive in it to their new home in Aberdeen Washington today, when he came out of the forest. She ran down the trail and found Spence observing the bear and her cubs digging up some tasty roots and grubs.

He turned at her approach and smiled, the dimple flashed and his hair ruffled a little in the breeze. As always when she saw him like this, love welled up inside her. He turned back to the bears.

"She's doing much better lately. Her cubs are growing well and learning to feed themselves."

"You and Jacob worked hard to save them. It's good to see them come out all right."

"I'm going to miss this so much. I loved running this place."

"This was a great place to be. You made it possible for us to live here so long. But it is time to move on to the next chapter in our lives. Everyone else is already gone. We're needed there." She put her arm around his waist and he pressed his lips to her hair.

The Cullen clan now consisted of eleven couples scattered in small groups in northwest Washington. Bella and Edward were living in the old house in Forks. Edward continued to travel to see vampires even though Aro no longer contacted him for specific issues. Jacob spent his time on the reservation. The tribespeople he knew were all long gone. The shape-shifters were little more than legend to new generations of Quileutes, and he had much to teach them. And, because there were vampires nearby again, some of them changed. Bella and Renesmee continued their work improving the taste of their hogs. Carlisle worked at a hospital in Olympia. Emmett and Rosalie, and Samantha and Davey lived with them and attended the local high school as their foster kids. Spence and Lindy handled the paperwork and legal concerns for the company. The rest handled various aspects of Cullen Farms business.

Alice and Rosalie distributed their skin lotion. They used it on their faces and hands. It would allow them to be outdoors for a few minutes without sparkling noticeably. It was another useful tool that permitted them to be among humans every day.

They all found the scent of Renesmee's hog blood pleasing and the taste sweet enough that no one missed the deer or bear they used to hunt. They did miss the excitement of the hunt. They all noted the frenzy they experienced with feeding was mitigated by the hog's blood. They were able to consume it in their homes, casually and as a family, like humans sharing a meal.

Spence and Lindy bought a nice house on ten acres outside Aberdeen, Washington. They spent their spare time working on the house and landscaping. Spence so missed being out in the woods observing the animals that he sometimes called the other men for a fun night out chasing and wrestling bears and mountain lions, then releasing them.

After a year away, Marshall called Spence from New Orleans. He had found his former girlfriend and was bringing her to Washington to meet them. While they waited for Marshall to arrive, Lindy asked, "Did Marshall tell you anything about his girlfriend?"

"He met her a long time ago, before he came to see us in Canada. That's all I know."

"She must be special if he spent all this time looking for her."

"And he convinced her to consider the vegetarian lifestyle."

"Maybe she really likes him, too."

Marshall's truck pulled up in front of the house. Spence and Lindy went out to welcome them.

"Hana, these are my friends Spence and Lindy. And this is Hanalei Hughes. Hana."

Hana was tall and athletic, with bushy black hair falling in a cloud to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a dull flat black.

"We're glad to meet you, Hana. How was your trip?"

"It was good. This house looks really nice." Hana was taking it all in.

"Yes, we've been working on it. And I put in these flowerbeds."

"Flowerbeds?" Hana was bewildered. "I've never known anyone who had a house and flowerbeds."

"Our family is different. Come on in. Your name is Hanalei? It's a very nice name. Do you mind telling me where you're from?"

Hana smiled. "My mother was from Hawaii. It's a place name, a beach on Kauai."

"How did you and Marshall meet?"

"It was years ago, in Charleston at a street party. We stayed together a couple of months, then he wanted to go off with a friend and I wandered further south. After a while I wished I had gone with him. I was so glad to see him again."

"She's been living in the swamps south of New Orleans. She's been unable to find prey often enough to keep her strength up, so I convinced her to come here to try Cullen Farms blood."

Hana told Lindy, "He killed a deer and wanted me to drink that blood. It smelled awful. I couldn't do it, even though I was so thirsty. But he says the blood you have is good."

Lindy looked from Hana to Marshall with concern.

"We think it is sweet and satisfying. Still, it is very different to drink blood from a cup than to hunt and kill for blood."

Hana looked apprehensive. "But I wasn't hunting successfully. I went out every night but couldn't find prey. Marshall says he likes this blood enough he wants to stay here. I think I'd like to try."

Lindy smiled encouragingly at her. She believed she knew why Hana was so willing to try to live Marshall's way. She put some in cups for them and warmed it carefully.

"Smell it first then try a little taste on your tongue. We all think it smells interesting and the flavor is sweet."

Marshall tipped his cup up and savored the taste with an encouraging smile to Hana, who sniffed delicately at hers and tried a taste. "It's not awful . . ." she managed to say. "I am thirsty. I think I'd like some more." She looked at Marshall with relief.

Spence said, "It will keep you strong. It's better at first if you drink often. We think the sweet taste will help you adjust more quickly."

They drank about a gallon each. They both agreed that the blood was good and that it satisfied their thirst. Hana went to live with Carlisle and Esme while she became a vegetarian and learned to control her thirst. She turned out to be funny and eager to make new friends. She gravitated toward Samantha because she was married to Marshall's friend and because she was another relative newcomer to the family.

After a few months, Spence suggested to Marshall that he and Hana might marry. Hana and Alice excitedly planned another wedding. They honeymooned on Isle Esme then moved into a house next door to Spence and Lindy. Hana learned to control her thirst so quickly she was able to enroll at the University with Samantha the next fall.

News about the Cullens and their innovation spread across America and then around the world. Carlisle's friends visited to see for themselves and to taste the blood. Some found the taste palatable enough to establish their own hog farms. Bella and Renesmee learned that not all vampires could raise hogs, for environmental and social reasons, so they developed goats with a sweet flavor to meet their needs.

Chapter 16

The same pressures affecting vampires in America were also at work in Italy. Heidi brought only a few victims back each time she went fishing. Those few were prioritized to Aro, Marcus, and Caius, their wives or the highest-ranked guards. All the rest were allowed out to hunt on occasion, when they could be spared, which was not often enough. None of them got to feed when they wanted. Some of the lesser guards had slipped away. Aro wondered how many more would defect.

Aro heard angry voices. This was more common now. Thirsty vampires were edgy and sensitive. He walked toward the voices to find Marcus and Caius shouting at each other in the library.

"Carlisle killed the Captain of our guards. Those guards would not be deserting if Felix was still with us!" snarled Caius.

"Then perhaps you should not have dispatched Felix to spy on Carlisle!" Marcus shot back.

"Carlisle is still at the center of our woes."

"Surely you are not accusing Carlisle of causing Heidi's difficulty in attracting prey?"

"We have both heard reports about Carlisle. He flourishes and increases in reputation, while we cannot adequately feed ourselves, nor can we safeguard ourselves without Felix!"

"Let us not have disharmony between us," Aro broke in. "Of what do you speak?"

Caius told him, "Several more guards have failed to return from their leave to hunt."

"And you hold Carlisle accountable?"

"We know Carlisle is unaffected by the problems that plague our kind, both here in Volterra and in much of the world."

"Carlisle's abstinence, which he embraced centuries ago, is what preserves him now."

"Carlisle's penchant for surrounding himself with gifted vampires rivals your own, Aro. Perhaps they afford Carlisle more protection than we know."

Aro did not refute that opinion. He had long coveted the powers of several in Carlisle's family. Had Alice's ability to see the future or Edward's ability to read minds given Carlisle an advantage in meeting the challenges presented by human technology? Could Bella somehow shield them from dissention like the Volturi were now battling?

Aro pleaded with the others to stop bickering, but it continued, out of Aro's hearing. A month later, Marcus and his wife Fabia fled to Turkey where she had some old friends happy to see her and where hunting was still easy. They took a few more guards with them. Aro and Caius began to feel vulnerable. News of their troubles spread quickly.

Caius eyed his wife Athenodora. They had not fed recently and she was seething with anger.

"Yes, I know you have been tolerant. Heidi has had difficulty locating prey for a long time now. She is obliged to travel further to find them."

"We can do our own hunting, Caius. We can go to Rome and find prey. We won't have to bring them back to Volterra like Heidi does."

"It is more that a millennia since we did our own hunting. Society is very different, now."

"Do you think I have forgotten how? Have you forgotten?" snapped Athenodora. "Aro will not limit my feeding any longer."

"I am concerned about our safety. I should go by myself, with a guard, to ascertain what the conditions really are."

"Mannaggia! I am going too. I need to feed. I'll go without you if you try to leave me here."

Caius sighed inwardly. She was so difficult these days. He had a guard drive them to Rome the next afternoon, arriving in the city at sundown. They were careful as they wandered along lonely streets, searching for victims, but they were being followed.

Caius and Athenodora hid in a dark doorway as two patrons left a club and ambled down the street. Athenodora and her guard followed them, planning to catch them as they passed an alleyway just ahead. Caius stayed behind to keep watch.

From their own hiding place on the street, the Romanians Stefan and Vladimir grinned at each other. They waited in the city for members of the guard, unaccustomed to being out, alone and vulnerable. They had already caught a few, and now they had one of the leaders of the Volturi. Caius was concentrating on the activity near the alleyway and did not attend to the near silent footsteps behind him.

Athenodora and her guard finished their victims. The guard weighted the bodies and threw them into the Tiber River where they might not be found for days.

"It is quite safe to reenter the street, mistress. All is quiet here."

"Where has Caius gone? He was to watch for us."

"Perhaps another human chanced by?"

"In that case he won't be far. He will finish feeding momentarily."

"I see an object lying in the walkway, in that direction, mistress."

"I see it. Maybe that is where Caius caught his prey."

The guard strode up the street. He found a black cloak lying in a heap on the sidewalk. He held it up.

"Caius' cloak! He would not have dropped it here where it could be found."

The guard went to stand protectively near Athenodora. He dared not suggest to her the thought he had that something untoward had happened to Caius.

"He must be here."

They fell silent, but no sound, no movement in the shadows hinted at Caius' presence.

"I smell burning, mistress."

"What is it?"

"It is coming from that direction, a few more blocks."

He moved quickly toward the fire. Athenodora followed right behind him, letting out a moan of dread. They found Caius' dismembered body burning in the street. They heard shouting and running feet coming toward them.

"We must leave this area immediately, mistress."

"But Caius!"

"His body will be burned beyond recognition in only a moment. The humans will not know. We cannot be found here."

Aro was reading in the library when he heard the commotion accompanying Athenodora's arrival at their tower. He set his book aside at her appearance.

"Caius has been murdered! We went to Rome to feed this evening. When I was done I could not find Caius. We found his cloak in the street. Then we saw his body, in pieces and on fire. A vampire has killed Caius in Rome!"

Aro took the cloak, speechless with shock. "Take her away," he ordered irritably. "Take her to her rooms. Summon Sulpicia to attend her."

"Leave me," he barked at the others who had stayed. He stared at the cloak in his hands. He would not be approached. Hours later, he decreed that no one else would go to Rome to hunt. Privately, he thought he knew who was responsible. He suspected the Romanians were trying to seize authority from him. He despaired of being capable of retaliation.

Chapter 17

Carlisle's friends Benjamin and Tia came from Egypt to try Cullen Farms goat's blood. All the family traveled to Carlisle's home, some to renew an old acquaintance and some, like Lindy, to meet someone from the old stories. They would be the first to have a herd of Renesmee's goats.

Benjamin said, "The goat blood was interesting, Bella. How long do you think before we have a herd large enough we can begin to drink them?"

"We can ship a dozen breeding females and a couple of billy goats in about a year. You'll need a flock of at least three hundred before you can begin harvesting. That might take three or four years. Then you and Tia will need at least one goat a week each."

"The hog tasted sweeter."

Renesmee said, "We think so, too. We'll continue to work on the goats and send new breeding stock as we improve the taste."

"Thank you. We appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Now, Benjamin addressed the whole group. "I have news of the Volturi." Everyone stopped talking to give him their full attention. "You have heard that Marcus left Italy some months ago."

Carlisle said, "We did hear that. We have wondered how that will affect the way the Volturi operate."

"He and his wife Fabia and a handful of Volturi guard have established a home in Turkey. Most of the Volturi guards have left Italy because they were thirsty. Heidi was unable to lure enough prey to Volterra. Chelsea and Renata left soon after Marcus." There were several murmurs in the room.

"Have you heard about Caius?"

"No, what about him?"

"A few weeks ago Caius went to Rome to hunt and he was killed there."

The Cullens made shocked noises.

Carlisle asked, "Killed! What happened?"

"He went missing when he and his wife were hunting. She found his burning body. I have not heard who was responsible."

Jasper said, "We know the Romanians Stefan and Vladimir were in power once and would like to have that power back. They've been looking for an opportunity to overthrow Aro ever since. It would make sense if they killed Caius."

Samantha asked, "What will happen now?"

Carlisle said, "Aro has lost both Marcus and Caius, and he cannot feed himself and his remaining soldiers. He can no longer enforce the rules. He will have to leave his stronghold in Volterra."

Emmett asked Jasper if he thought a war was coming. Rosalie flashed an irritated look at him. She knew he would be eager for a fight.

Carlisle looked toward Eleazar and Tanya. "Do either of you have a guess about what might happen?"

"Aro still has important soldiers with him. I don't know what kind of backing Stefan and Vladimir have. There hasn't been a vampire war for millennia."

Tanya agreed. "It may come down to who has more followers."

"If it does, who should we support?" They all looked at each other but no one had an answer.

Was it too much to hope that the American vampires could separate themselves from a power struggle in Europe?

Chapter 18

Aro paced their small suite. He had fled Italy after learning that it was the Romanians who had killed Caius. He, his wife, and seven loyal guards including Jane and Alec were in hiding in Marrakech Morocco. They were confined to their hotel suite during the day.

Aro reconsidered his situation. His authority and power were being challenged by the Romanians. They were assassins, very dangerous of course, but lacking the organization necessary to assume leadership over the vampire world. They might be trying to get supporters now, so he must act quickly to keep his position. He needed Marcus to return and he needed to rebuild his coven. He knew, through his telepathy, virtually every vampire in existence. It was easy to find brutal vampires to be his enforcers. Vampires with special gifts were rarer. He had always liked adding those with gifts to his coven, but now it was imperative.

He generated a wish list of gifts. He still had Jane and Alec. He wanted Tiago who could summon prey to himself from great distances, and Kasim who was capable of moving inanimate objects, and Benjamin in Egypt who could manipulate the elements. Most of all he wanted Alice, Edward and Bella from Carlisle's coven. He had wanted them for decades. He must have them now, Alice and Bella especially, to ensure his dominance.

Carlisle seemed to have a talent for attracting talented vampires, and making them fiercely loyal, and dedicated to that strange austere lifestyle. Aro wanted that too. Then Aro contemplated Lindy. The mystery about her still bothered him. He could not resist that enigma. He had always meant to understand those silences better. He wanted her, too. None of the rest of the family interested Aro. If they would join him, he would welcome them to his coven. Otherwise he would dispose of them. Alice, Bella and the others would be more likely to stay with him if there were no Cullen family to go back to.

He and his guards would wait for an opportunity to catch them: Alice first, so she couldn't warn the others, then Bella and Lindy. Edward would come on his own if he already had Bella.

He delegated the actual planning to Jane and put all these details out of his mind so Alice couldn't see them. A week later Aro and his small coven were in place, staying in an isolated lake house near Olympia Washington. They were close enough to observe the Cullens as they came and went. After a few days, Jane positioned the soldiers for an orchestrated strike.

Chapter 19

Spence was out for the day running errands for Lindy. It was late afternoon before he returned home. The front door was unlocked but Lindy was not inside. She must be working in the yard. He smiled to himself – she was probably so absorbed by her flowerbeds she hadn't heard him drive up. He found her tools and some freshly turned earth but no Lindy. He could smell Lindy's scent, but someone else had been here. He could smell other vampires. He walked next door to Marshall's house. Hana had been at school most of the day and hadn't seen Lindy. Then Spence's AVphone buzzed. It was Carlisle, asking him whether he and Lindy were okay.

"I'm fine. Lindy isn't here. I was about to call her, to see where she is."

"Are Marshall and Hana at home?"

"Yeah, they are well. Hana hasn't seen Lindy."

"Have you heard from Lindy today? Or Alice or Bella?"

"No I haven't. What's this about?" Spence was suddenly struck with apprehension.

"Alice and Bella are not at home and are not answering their AVphones."

"I'll call you right back." He already knew Lindy wouldn't be answering hers, either. A minute later he called Carlisle.

"Lindy's AVphone was on the ground near her gardening tools outside. Her handbag, her car, all her things are here."

"Edward and Jasper are on their way here, Spence. You come, too."

Spence went to alert Marshall and Hana that he was going to Carlisle's to see what could be done about Lindy. Marshall said they would all go. All their extended family met at Carlisle's that evening. Spence was worried about what might have happened to Lindy but Edward was distraught. His reaction made Spence feel more anxious. Carlisle's calm voice and logical approach helped them all think more clearly.

Edward told everyone he'd found the front door of his house broken in and the furniture inside knocked over. Jasper had caught Alec's scent in the driveway of his home.

Carlisle asked, "Do you have any insights about what has happened, Eleazar?"

"This might be the beginning of the struggle for control we've been talking about. Aro is making his move. He has wanted Alice and Bella for their powers. He doesn't have more than six or seven guards left. He'll need many more followers and get Marcus and some of the old guard back to keep his position."

"Bella would not willingly help Aro," Edward was sure. "Unless she thought she was protecting us."

"Not Alice, either," added Jasper.

"Or Lindy." Spence was thinking about how angry Lindy would be about being a prisoner of someone who wanted to use her gift. He couldn't see how invisibility would help Aro now, anyway.

Carlisle said, "Aro is planning to use them to force the rest of us to support him."

Jasper said, "In that case, we won't have to find Aro, he already knows where we are. He will come to us."

Peter said, "Or he could threaten to harm us in some way, to make them do what he wants."

Carlisle nodded. "He is outnumbered, but Alec's powers could overwhelm us. Aro cannot be far. Edward can tell us if he hears anyone approaching. Maybe Aro will try to contact us."

Chapter 20

Lindy was working in her yard, planning where she would put Spence's favorite violets in the spring when quite suddenly she felt an intense burning stinging agony. She fell to the ground, crying out. She had experienced a pain very like this many years ago – it was Jane. She thought compassion to Jane. A guard grabbed her and thrust her in the backseat of an SUV. She was so consumed by the burning pain she was unable to fight back. She could not control her arms and legs. When the pain lifted, they were driving away and Jane was smiling at her from the front seat.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go! What do you want with me?"

Her questions were not answered. Lindy yelled and struggled until Jane caused the pain again, longer this time. Lindy was helpless and that made her angry. She tried to calm herself so she could think about this. Jane's presence meant Aro. They'd recently heard that Marcus and many guards had left Aro and that Caius was dead. Carlisle and some of their friends thought a struggle for power was coming. What would Aro want with her?

They rode over an hour on the highway. Lindy assumed they were driving toward Tacoma but they turned onto a country road where there were very few houses, finally stopping in front of a large home. She could smell lake water somewhere close.

Jane turned to her. "Come inside quietly with us or I will force you, either way you will come."

Lindy didn't answer. She would most certainly attempt escape before going into any house, so Jane smiled slightly. Lindy grunted with pain, struggled as much as she could, and sent Jane guilt and shame until the pain stopped and a guard pushed her into an interior bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Alice and Bella reached for her. They were frightened, too.

"Lindy, did you see anyone out there? Do you know where we are?"

"Jane used her ability on me to get me here. We were driving north toward Tacoma then we turned east. Why are we here? Are there others here?"

Alice was already scrunching up her face trying to see. Bella answered, "It's just us so far. We've been here only a few minutes. I suspect this was coordinated to happen all at once."

Alice said, "Edward is frantic but he doesn't know what happened. He's going to Carlisle. Jasper is trying to call me and no one's answering my AVphone. I don't see Spence."

"Edward and Carlisle will begin calling around and they will find out that all three of us are gone."

"Why did this happen? What do they want?"

"It has to be Aro. He has wanted Bella and me to join him for years. It looks like he decided to just take us."

Lindy could see they were wondering why Aro would take her, too. Lindy herself wasn't sure.

"You haven't seen Aro?"

"No, we were shoved in here just as you were."

"Everyone will know shortly that we are gone. They won't know who is responsible. They won't know how to find us."

"They will be so terrified for us."

Lindy knew Spence would want to find her. Alice and Bella would be thinking of Jasper and Edward. They would want to do something, anything, to find them.

Alice said, "I can't see what Aro plans to do."

The door opened. Jane was standing there. "Aro would like to speak with you," she said to Lindy. Jane escorted her to a large open living room where Aro waited.

"Thank you, Jane, dear. Please remain with us here." Aro was staring at Lindy while he talked. He reached for Lindy's hand. He clasped her hand in both of his and closed his eyes. Lindy concentrated on independence. Imprisoning her like this reminded her of the awful time with Milton. Rage flooded through her. Aro let go of her hand.

"There is still a silence. I am determined to discover your secret."

"What do you want from us, Aro? You have risked a great deal leaving your fortress in Italy."

"My reasons are my own." Aro stepped back from her then slowly began walking in a circle around her. "We are secure enough for a while. No one knows we are here. I am curious about you. No one has intrigued me so much in centuries." He stopped to stare into her face. His murky red eyes were disturbing.

Lindy kept her expression impassive while her anger over this injustice grew. It filled her. It was expanding outside her body. She thought about freedom and autonomy, the things Milton took from her years ago when he wanted to use her talent for his own purposes, the same as Aro intended to do with her now.

"Since we first met, I've speculated about your talent. Where you go, things change. Jane and Alec falter. Marcus remarries. Caius is killed. Carlisle's family prospers while the rest of the vampire world is threatened and limited by human technologies.

I comprehend nothing in your mind about your involvement but I am certain you are the source of it all. How do you do it? No one even suspects you. I must understand it and I will command it."

Lindy concentrated on doubt while the anger against Aro's injustice continued. She felt her thoughts go out and touch Aro in front of her, and Jane standing near the door, and the guards in the next room. The thoughts flowed around them and soaked into them.

"How do you do it? Confess it to me now!"

"I was not there when those things happened to your coven. I was with my family."

"What is the significance of your silences?"

"I don't sense any silences in my mind, so I don't know why you do. I have been told you can read every thought anyone has ever had, except Bella."

"Alec and Jane have been beside me for twelve hundred years. They are among the most powerful vampires in our society. They never had difficulty before. So why would they fail after visiting the Cullens? Some injury was done to them there."

"I assure you, Jane's powers are fully restored."

Aro was studying her closely. He grabbed her hands then dropped them, frustrated.

"You are with us, now, as are Bella and Alice. I need your talents to help keep our society safe from the humans. That is a noble ambition, is it not? I know, I perceive in your thoughts that you aspire to make a difference in the world. Here is your chance. I can offer you much more opportunity than Carlisle ever will."

"Carlisle offers compassion and sacrifice. You cannot understand how compelling that is, can you? Your efforts today are futile. I don't want to hurt people. None of us would willingly leave our family."

Aro stared at her in disbelief. He would give her the chance to use her talent to its fullest potential and she preferred Carlisle's life of self-denial? He had always considered himself to be the most powerful vampire in existence. For the first time he sensed that perhaps he was not, that there was something more powerful than the fear and pain he commanded. He waved his hand and Jane took her back to the bathroom. Her anger still poured from her.

Three days passed while Aro debated with himself about his next step. He had no trusted companions to give him advice. He had believed thirst would make his captives more cooperative. He should have known better – it wasn't like him to be so wrong. He could see now that that plan would take too long. He interviewed his captors several times each, alternatively offering enticements and issuing threats but was rebuffed at every attempt.

Shortly after another fruitless interview, they began kicking and punching at the walls of their prison. Ordinarily Jane would promptly terminate any such behavior. He was annoyed when the kicking did not stop and he had to go himself to see why the guards had not hindered them. He found a stymied Jane at the door to the bathroom. Bella was protecting herself and the others from Jane's power. Aro had the three separated. He assigned two guards to physically restrain Bella in a bedroom. He left Lindy in the bathroom with a guard at the door and had Jane escort Alice back to the den. He needed Alice nearby since she would know when Carlisle or Edward planned any action. Aro took Alice's hand frequently to check her memories, but Alice was filling her mind with visions of his downfall. The visions tormented him as each appeared very real and he could not know which outcome might be authentic.

Plagued by those images, he left the den to escape Alice's severe gaze. He walked by the room where Bella was being held just as she struggled free of her guard and leapt toward the window and freedom. The second guard seized her in time. He ordered her moved to an interior closet. He watched her a moment. He pondered the practicality of keeping a vampire whose thoughts he could not know. Unless Edward joined him and kept her in line, Bella might not be an asset. He desired access to her powers but he wasn't sure he could control her behavior.

Aro went to check on Lindy. The guard at the door stood aside at his approach, and Aro opened the door. He was very startled to see an empty room. He stepped back and glared at the guard whose eyes were bulging. The guard said, "No!" and moved back to the doorway, his hands held out to the side. Jane hurried up and stared into the room. Her eyes swept from side to side until they heard a grunt and Lindy materialized, holding on to the counter. The guard slammed the door. Jane's eyes closed and she rubbed her face. "Lindy keeps going invisible," she explained. "She tries to escape when the door is opened. I have to come to make her reappear. I've given orders not to open the door." Jane grimaced. Aro had never seen Jane look so distressed. What could Jane have to worry about? Recent changes, especially the loss of so many of his guard, were affecting them all.

"Ah, yes, invisibility. Jane, you must stay nearby to make certain she does not slip away."

Jane looked at the floor and nodded. When Aro walked away, Jane scowled.

Aro returned to the den. He looked sharply at Alice but he could not tell from her expression whether she had new information. He reached for her hand and saw Carlisle, Edward, and a number of wolves bursting into the house through the windows. He immediately dropped her hand and stepped back, his eyes staring. Aro had a horror of werewolves; he knew it was only Alice's vision, but the vision was most effective. He could not rid his mind of the sight of the huge wolves' bared teeth dripping with saliva, and their eyes fixed on him. He checked the windows, and checked them again.

Aro paced around the den. He wished to have Marcus' and Caius' perspectives to help deal with the troubles that beleaguered him since making this move. What opinions would they voice if they were here? Aro stopped pacing to look at Alice again. How much he wanted to know whether Carlisle was plotting some move against him, but he couldn't risk another terrifying vision from her. As he stared at Alice, a metallic screeching and deep rumbles sounded through the house. He sent two guards to the garage to investigate, while he went to stand near Alec. The guards returned to report the garage door was open but they could not find anyone who might have triggered the opener. After that, at irregular intervals, lights switched off, or security alarms blared, or appliances inexplicably roared to life. The guards grew more sullen and muttered every time they were sent to check into a disturbance. It exasperated Aro when a cause could not be found.

It was difficult to admit to himself but Aro was beginning to doubt the wisdom of coming here and antagonizing Carlisle's family. He knew they were all fanatically devoted to Carlisle. He should have gone first to Marcus. He and Marcus could have reasoned together the best plan of action. His thoughts were growing more muddled by the hour. He became even more desperate. He must return in full power to Italy very soon to reclaim his place. He must be aggressive.

Chapter 21

In Olympia, Edward, Jasper and Spencer talked together. Waiting for something to happen was no good. They asked some of the others for help to go out looking for Aro, but as they planned, Edward bent his head to the east and the others fell silent.

"Aro is coming here. In a car, with Alec."

Emmett exclaimed, "Alec!"

Jasper asked, "Are there guards, too?"

"Just the driver."

"Alec could incapacitate us all." Rosalie looked at Carlisle.

Carlisle said, "He is coming here to talk, not to kill us."

Eleazar said, "Maybe a few of us should go, observe from outside. Then, if Alec does use his power, he won't get us all."

Emmett said, "Rose and I will go. We'll keep watch through the windows at the back of the house." He was hoping for a chance to fight.

"Garrett and I will go too. If you can get me close enough to Alec, I can stop him." Kate held her hands up and waggled her fingers. She gave a little smile. They slipped out the back door.

Carlisle opened the door when a dark sedan stopped in front of the house. Aro and Alec walked up, leaving the driver in the car. Edward stared coldly at Aro. Aro avoided his stare. Alec backed to the wall and stood stiffly there, hiding his hands behind him. His eyes darted from one person to another.

Marshall and Davey went to stand near the front door. They could see Aro's car and the approach to the house from there.

Jasper demanded, "Where are our wives?"

Edward told Jasper, "Aro has them in a house near here. They have not been harmed."

Carlisle said, "You are holding members of my family, Aro. I want them back."

Aro held his chin high and looked down at Carlisle. "I claim them for my service. I require their abilities. My authority is being challenged. I must have a strong coven to remain in command. Marcus will reunite with me now Caius is dead. Alice, Bella and Lindy are powerful, and I will gather more gifted vampires." Aro shifted his attention to Edward. "Edward, you have demonstrated great talent working to ensure our secrecy without resorting to violence. If you will come with Bella, you can do the same the world over."

"Bella and I will never associate with you." Aro flinched away from Edward's stare. He took a step back. He looked diminished, but gathered himself up and looked at Jasper.

"Jasper, I will shortly acquire a new army of guards. I desire your experience to supervise them. You and Alice will be among my closest advisors. You will help keep all vampires safe."

"No thank you. I left that life behind me and found a much better way with Alice." Aro was stunned. His eyes bulged. He looked at the floor and toward the door. He took a moment to muster his resolve before addressing Carlisle. His gaze didn't quite rise to Carlisle's.

"Your coven is very successful. What force do you command? How do you preserve their loyalty so well? You worked with us once. You admired our life then. Come back, take Caius' place. Lead a refined life with us. Help us rule. Your family will all come with you and we will be a strong and powerful coven. You will have all our resources at your disposal. Our world will be at peace if you will come." Aro held his hands out to Carlisle.

"I have a fulfilling life here. I have my work and my family. Our love and mutual support keep us together and that is why we are successful. I don't want to see my family living under your rule."

Aro dropped his hands. His boldness faded and a fearful look flitted across his face. His shoulders sagged. His plans were slipping away. He had one more play to make with the Cullens. He would have to use his supposition about Lindy. He straightened his posture, set his jaw and narrowed his eyes. He said in his most commanding voice, "No! You have done so well because you surround yourself with talented vampires. I will have them now. Spencer, it is Lindy I want most. She makes things happen. She can be made to keep me sovereign. She will be content to do so if you are with us. Everyone will know her power then. She will be respected by every vampire in our world. Join me and support her while she restores my authority."

Spence was shocked. He looked at Carlisle for an answer.

"Lindy will greatly resent being taken captive. She will not cooperate with you. She does not want to be feared for her power."

Aro gaped at them. How had he misjudged them so badly? He could not think what to do next. He had been in command two thousand years without the slightest difficulty. Now everything was lost. What should be his next move?

Carlisle urged, "Return them to us. Take your soldiers and go to Marcus. Work with him to make your new life."

Aro looked away and his body slumped. He nodded slightly at Alec who left the house.

"You may have the greatest talent of all, Carlisle. You attract the finest among us and instill in them the strongest allegiance. Perhaps another time you will instruct me in your methods. I will have Bella, Alice and Lindy driven home."

Edward said, "We will follow you and get them ourselves, now."

Aro avoided eye contact, and he nodded.

Edward drove his vehicle close behind Aro all the way to the lake house. He and Alec disappeared into the house. Shortly Alice, Bella and then Lindy ran out. Spence jumped out of the car and grabbed Lindy up. She buried her face in his neck.

"You are okay? You weren't hurt?"

"No, I am well. Just scared."

Emmett, Rosalie and Marshall drove up, in Emmett's jeep, to make sure Aro left the area. They followed them to the airport and saw them get out at the international terminal.

When Edward brought Bella, Alice and Lindy to Carlisle's house, everyone crowded around to hug them and ask what happened to them. All three talked at once.

"I had just left the house when suddenly I couldn't see or hear. It was Alec . . "

"The door burst open and Aro's soldiers ran in. I fought them but there were too many . . "

". . . that awful burning pain. I fell and Jane's guard stuffed me in their SUV . . ."

". . . Alice was already there, then Lindy came . . "

". . . he wanted to use my ability . . "

". . . threatened to hurt you to make us . . "

". . . separated us, and we didn't know . . ."

". . . Jane watched the whole time . . ."

Spence held tight to Lindy until she began to feel better. Carlisle explained to them that Aro had come to ask them all to join him.

Alice asked, "Lindy, what did Aro want from you? He wanted me for my visions and Bella for her shield. Did he want your invisibility?"

"No. He wanted something he thinks I can do."

Spence said, "He thought you were very powerful and that you make things happen. He said he wanted you the most."

"He believed I was somehow responsible for how well we are doing now as compared to the problems the Volturi are facing. But we know that is mostly Carlisle's influence, with help from your foresight and Bella and Renesmee's research. Aro doesn't understand it because he dismisses our vegetarian choice. He wants the ability to control people more than anything right now, and he thinks I have that power."

Carlisle was looking at Lindy with a concerned expression. He changed the topic.

"Eleazar, do you have any thoughts on what Aro might try next?"

"He may try to get other gifted vampires to align with him. Benjamin in Egypt comes to mind. Zafrina is another." Carlisle and Eleazar went to contact some of their friends and warn them about what Aro had done.

Chapter 22

Lindy was glad to return to her home. It had been a frightening few days. How long would it take her to feel safe in her own yard again? Spence had a stubborn look. She knew he would have more to say about Aro.

He and Lindy checked the property and the home's exterior before going in and checking the inside for signs that strangers had been there. Lindy automatically began straightening up. Spence put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She turned and kissed him.

"I love you. I was so afraid when I realized you were gone."

"Tell me what happened."

"When I got home you weren't there. I didn't worry then, but Carlisle called and asked if everyone was okay because they thought Bella and Alice were missing. I knew then I wouldn't be able to find you. I told Carlisle you were missing too. Marshall and Hana and I drove to Carlisle's. They were already guessing who would do this. Jasper had caught Alec's scent and Eleazar has been anticipating an attempt to seize control. This morning Aro came to try to talk us into helping him. He wanted me to join him because that would make you more content to serve him."

"He tried to use you too. He cannot understand how awful we would both feel, forced to see the other live that way."

"What were his plans for getting you out of the country?"

"Aro didn't reveal his plans to us."

"Please explain to me some more about what Aro wants with you."

Lindy let go of him and looked away. She took his hand and went to sit on the sofa. He was looking intently at her.

"I've never told anyone. Well, Carlisle guessed years ago. He knows some but not all. I'll tell you what I can, okay?"

Spence said, reluctantly, "Okay."

"Aro complained of silences. Edward hears them too. I felt him in my mind and I kept him away from my most secret thoughts. The silences mystify Aro, and he can't let go of it. That's why he tries so hard to know my thoughts." She paused.

"Aro said you change things. What do you change, and how?"

"You know about my invisibility trick."

"Yeah, of course," Spence was impatient. "Aro isn't interested in that."

"I can bend lightwaves. But lightwaves are not the only electromagnetic waves I manipulate. I can turn electric currents on and off. I turned off alarm systems when Milton wanted me to steal things. I turned appliances on at the lake house where Aro was holding us, to upset the guards," Lindy hesitated.

"Please go on."

"I can feel Aro in my mind because the electrical patterns of his thoughts are different from my own. Sometimes I can feel my thoughts connecting with other minds."

"Can you give me an example?"

"When Jane attacked me, I concentrated on guilt and doubt. Then the next time she tried, the pain she could inflict had diminished. She regained her ability in time, but you get the idea."

"Anybody else? Who else have you done?"

"Alec, of course. Marcus when he was testing me for the strength of my attachment to the Cullens."

"Then Alec's talent faltered. What happened to Marcus?" He couldn't recall anything bad about Marcus.

"Not long after, Marcus got married. See, I didn't mean for that to happen at all. Aro thinks I can manipulate others, make them do what I want. You can see why he'd want to command a gift like that. But I can't control anyone. I would have made Aro release us, if I could. I don't want to control anyone, especially not for Aro."

"How do you do it, contact other minds, exactly?"

"I just concentrate on a single word; some thought I want them to have. Then I feel it go to them."

"Did you send them thoughts the last few days? To Alec and Jane?"

"I haven't done it in a long time. It's different now. I was so angry about being held prisoner. I could feel my thoughts going out and touching Aro and Jane and Alec. I focused on freedom and doubt continuously until we were released."

"You did it to Aro, too?"

"Yes, when I was so angry the thoughts went out and touched them all. I couldn't limit who."

"Why did you focus on doubt?"

"If they feel less confident maybe they won't be able to hurt people. Maybe doubts made Aro give up."

"Do you have to be angry to use the gift?"

"I think the anger made it stronger."

"We have to keep you away from Aro. What if he realizes what you did?"

"I hope I never see Aro again."

"I'm glad you are home safe again. I couldn't be without you."

Lindy kissed him and held him tight. "I could not go on without you, either. I love you. Aro was trying to destroy us, and the whole family, thinking he could just take what he wanted. I could never live like that, and I could not bear to see you or any of the others live like that either. He doesn't understand love like we have. You and the others convinced him that we would never join him and you came to rescue us."

"I love you. I was ready to fight for our life. I cannot imagine my life without you anymore."

"I am so glad to be in my home and in your arms, where I belong."

Chapter 23

Aro fled to Turkey. He sent a message to Marcus, asking him to visit his hotel suite. He had never been so anxious. Events had not gone well and he had nowhere else to turn. He had lost several more guards since leaving America, so that now his coven consisted only of himself, his wife and Jane and Alec.

He heard a car arrive in the street below. Marcus entered the hotel and a few minutes later he was at the door of the hotel suite.

"Thank you for coming, and so expeditiously. I regret there was no time for a proper invitation."

"There is no need for such formalities between friends, Aro. What has brought you to Turkey?"

"You will have heard that Caius was killed by the Romanians."

"Yes, we did hear that. A most sobering event. The Romanians have been anticipating an opportunity to usurp command."

"Many guards deserted me since then, until I have only Jane and Alec remaining. We cannot sustain ourselves in Volterra. We are here to plead for sanctuary."

"Of course, Aro. Fabia and I recently acquired a large house here. There is accommodation for all."

"Some of us have need of sustenance."

"Tiago came to us not long ago. I will have him summon prey for you. Gather your things. We can go now to my home."

That evening, while waiting for prey to come to them, Aro and Marcus talked in the courtyard of Marcus' new home.

"What are your intentions now, Aro? You are too few in number to live as we previously did."

Aro searched Marcus's face, wondering how much help he could expect. "I would appreciate having your insights, brother. I have assets. In time, I can buy my own home and find some guards. I need a defensible location with access to prey. Have you suggestions?"

"There are few of our kind in Turkey. My household is the only one in Izmir. You could form your own establishment in Bursa, or you could stay here, with us."

"Here, with you?"

"You could purchase the adjacent property and extend the wall to enclose it all. Then there would be all the space we require. Add a few guards for security. I believe it would be advantageous for us both."

"It does sound intriguing." A gleam showed in Aro's eyes.

"But I have reservations."

Now caution flitted across Aro's face. "Yes?"

"We live a quiet life of books and music here. Fabia and I have agreed to limit the extent of our influence to just our city and its immediate surroundings. Izmir is a busy port city. Hundreds of humans travel through here every day. We cooperate with the vampires located in Istanbul, Ankara and Athens. We want the sort of reputation we enjoyed in Volterra without having to be enforcers in distant countries. Can you agree to that?"

Aro thought of his former authority. It was lost. Marcus would be the principal vampire here, like he had been once, millennia ago.

"Yes, Marcus, I think Sulpicia and I would like to be with our old friends again."

"And Jane and Alec? We will not need their gifts here."

"They will be content to serve us in any way helpful, as long as they are fed."

"Our life may be too quiet for them."

"They are free to seek other opportunities as they deem appropriate, but they have been with us a very long time. They will not leave us easily."

Chapter 24

Carlisle left the hospital after his shift, driving to his home near Klamath Falls. Esme greeted him at the door with a kiss. She rushed him upstairs to bathe and dress. "Rosalie and Samantha are decorating and Emmett and Davey are working in the backyard. The others will all be here before long."

In another house an hour away, Tanya and Teodor were talking with their friend Levi, who was new to the vegetarian life. He would meet many vampires that evening. "It's time to leave for Carlisle and Esme's," called Kate to the others in the house.

Peter and Charlotte, and Jasper and Alice were already on their way to Carlisle's. They were looking forward to seeing everyone, especially Nahuel and Huilen who had come from Brazil to celebrate with them.

A large group of European vampires left Portland in a limobus early in the day. Rowan agreed to drive and Maggie programmed the GPS. "Will we get there in time?" he asked. Alistair grunted at him from the farthest back seat. "We have plenty of time. The party will last all night."

Edward and Bella left their house for a much larger home nearby. Jacob answered the door with a big grin. "Come on in. We could use some help here." Bella went to find Renesmee who was upstairs trying to dress a toddler. Edward picked up a crying grandchild and soothed her. Getting Renesmee's four kids dressed and in the car required all four adults.

In her home office, Lindy reread a contract proposal submitted by a construction firm for a refrigerated warehouse near Chicago to serve their friends further east. She didn't like some of the wording so she attached some notes and a counterproposal and put it in the outgoing mail. She dashed out to the car where Marshall and Hana were waiting to leave for Carlisle's.

Dozens of vampires from America and around the world came to Carlisle's house to celebrate his 500th birthday. There were twinkle lights in the backyard and balloons and flowers everywhere in the house. Davey had set up a digital slideshow and Edward played some of Carlisle's favorite music. Garrett and Benjamin served hog or goat's blood to anyone interested. Peter and Charlotte were ready to answer questions about the blood and establishing farms.

Lindy made sure to congratulate Levi, whose eyes had recently turned gold. She introduced him to Catalina, another vampire new to their way. She talked to Jasper about a new law that would affect their business. In reply to Carlisle's question, Lindy rolled her eyes. "He went this morning to the park to check on his bears. He loves it out there, you know. He can hardly drag himself away. He should be along soon." She was admiring Renesmee's children when she heard the distinct rumble of Spence's truck.

Spence was standing in the driveway, watching an eagle fly overhead. His gold-brown hair ruffled a little in the wind. He turned toward her and smiled his biggest dimpled smile. Love bloomed in her at the sight of him. She ran to him for a kiss.

"You're here just in time. Edward is about to play Happy Birthday, and then we'll have toasts."

Chapter 25

In Turkey, Aro picked up the invitation they had received to Carlisle's party in America. He and Marcus had sent a letter with their congratulations. They had not left Turkey in decades. Aro dedicated himself to updating his old library by adding more modern works. He and Marcus, with their wives, occasionally attended the symphony, or the theater, or the opera. Jane and Alec acted as captains of the guard. They had not used their powers since coming to Turkey.

They heard tales every now and then about a happy vampire family in America who lived among the humans, sprinkled in small towns across the map like the brightest stars in the night sky. There were some households in Europe now.

He wondered how the world had changed so much.

205


End file.
